Doo shimasu ka—Que voy a hacer?
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Todo empieza ahora que Kurama sabe lo que Hiei siente.Un giro de 180 les hara ver que las cosas pueden ser mas dificiles de lo que nti de otro fic mio aunke no hace necesario leer el primero xD Yaoi/LEMON/accion/etc.HxK y otra mas.Capi final!
1. Despertar: un nuevo comienzo

**Titulo: Doo shimasu ka? (que voy a hacer?)**

**Resumen:** Esta es la continuación a mi primer fic, el de Kuroi Bara, x tanto esta de mas decir que para entender esta historia, deben leer la otra primero. Todo comienza desde la mañana en que Shuuichi despierta y encuentra esa sorpresilla en su ventana de parte del pequeño youkai de fuego. De aquí surgiran nuevas cosas. Inari-sama! Mi tercer fic y aun hago resúmenes bien chafas XD jejejeje

**Disclaimer:** esta de mas decir que ninguno de los personajes es mio x desgracia, todos son propiedad de Togashi-sensei, a quien le debo esta aficion (trauma) de yyh...¬¬ aunque eso si, la historia es mia, toda salio de mi mente y de ideas e inspiración que me llego desde hace tiempo mientras voy, vengo o ando en mi escuela.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene una de las cosas mas sugoi y kawaii que existen, asi es, contiene Yaoi (x supuesto que es un rico yaoi kxh). Tambien les aviso que esta vez SI habra Lemon de verdad...tratare de hacer que no quede en un simple lime, asi tratare de no quedarles mal una vez mas a los que se quedaron con ganas de saber mas en"kuroi bara"-

**Nota:** al k en kuroi bara, la historia sera narrada tanto en Kurama's POV como en Hiei's POV, y tb yo estare narrando. (x cierto, la persona de quien se habla en los 1° parrafos es Kurama, ok?)

Ok, cuando vean esto: _--Nombre de algun artista - cancion---_ , deberan abrir dicha cancion, la kual esta almacenada en www(punto)gmail(punto)com, bajo el Nombre de usuario: eiennikuramaxhiei y el password: descargar (digo, si quieren, jejeje, mas que nada es solo para ambientar y darle mas "vida" al fic, y en muchos casos, para comprenderlo y disfrutarlo mejor on). Solo fijense k en el nombre del korreo diga Doo shimasu ka, pues los k dicen Kuroi Bara, son audios para ese otro fic. Y, cuando vean esto (-_blabla...etc-_), quiere decir que lo que esta dentro del paréntesis es algo asi como lo que piensa el personaje k esta hablando.

Dicho esto, podemos comenzar!! Lean y posteen reviews, onegai!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1**

_Despertar: Un nuevo comienzo_

En esos momentos, solo se podia apreciar una habitación casi sin movimiento. De no ser porque el estaba ahí, se podria decir que no habia vida alguna en ese cuarto. Afuera, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, se sentia aun un frio ambiente que provenia desde la calle, era obvio, el invierno habia llegado, pero eso no le importo, pues nada de eso afectaria el calor que lo llenaba en esos momentos.

Se sentó en su cama, a meditar todo este asunto. Se puso a pensar cuanto tiempo llevaba Hiei haciendo eso, y mas aun sin que el se diera cuenta (N/A ver cap 9 de Kuroi Bara).

"_debi estar muerto para no notarlo, je..."_--Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Poco a poco sentia unos deseos terribles de salir a la calle a buscar a Hiei, y decirle lo que sentia por el, de tomarlo entre sus brazos y………de pronto comenzo a pensar:

"_pero que rayos me sucede! Ya se que Hiei hara todo por hacerme creer que el no siente nada mas que una fuerte amistad hacia mi…. Aunque Hiei lo admita, seguro que jamas me dejara abrazarlo, la unica forma seria que no hubiera nadie a menos de un millon de kilómetros cerca de nosotros…. Quizas deba guardarlo en mis adentros, una vez mas...No se que hacer…pase lo que pase, no quiero perder a Hiei…"_

Kurama aun meditaba todo este asunto, bastante a fondo, pues aun sabiendo que Hiei sentia algo mas por el, tambien estaba conciente de que Hiei podria sentirse "debil", y quizas hasta se alejaria de Kurama, tal vez por siempre, con tal de no sentirse como "un ningen idiota" que siente eso que los demas llaman amor.

Como quiera que fuera, Kurama se sentia mejor, asi que decidio levantarse, vestirse y "pasear" un rato por su casa, pues hacia ya buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que habia hecho eso. Una vez que se habia vestido y que ya habia bajado las escaleras, se encontro con su madre, quien lo vio y se pregunto que estaba haciendo de pie.

-Buenos dias, madre! – dijo Kurama con una dulce sonrisa en su cara

-Bu…Buenos dias, Shuichi…como te sientes?

-Bastante bien, creo que me he recuperado

-Eso me alegra bastante, era difícil entrar a tu habitación y verte ahí acostado, sin hacer nada- dijo mientras en su mente se recobraba la imagen del pelirrojo, tendido en la cama.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en todo aquello, decidio interrumpir los pensamientos de su madre:

-Ah….sabes? creo que me siento muy bien, quizas deba salir un poco a la calle y de paso ire a ver a mis amigos. Tal vez esten algo preocupados por mi.

-Oh, si, seguro, solo trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo en algo, podrias decaer.

-Hai, me cuidare muy bien nn

Kurama volvio a su cuarto, comenzo a desvestirse, tomo una toalla y entro al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha. _"hm…esto me recuerda a mi sueño…."_ Sonrio levemente mientras se sonrojaba por aquellos pensamientos

Termino de bañarse al cabo de unos minutos, salio del baño, cubriendose solo con una toalla. Estaba por quitarsela, justo cuando se le ocurrio que Hiei podria estar ahí, afuera, en el arbol. Sintio un poco de vergüenza, y fue a cerrar tanto la ventana como la cortina, pues aunque amaba a Hiei, aun no eran nada mas que amigos, y eso no significaba que se verian de "esa forma". Una vez hecho todo aquello, se despojo de la toalla (N/A: ÓuÒ O////O XDD), se seco el cuerpo y comenzo a vestirse (N/A: ¬¬ argh, xk no pudo quedarse como estaba…. Jejejej).

Minutos después, ya estaba bajando las escaleras, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azules, una playera blanca y una chaqueta naranja encima (N/A: Si, tome el vestuario de algunas imágenes de YYH, no me regañen….no es mi culpa k asi se vea lindo….jejejeje). Se sento junto con Shiori a desayunar algo. Ambos terminaron de desayunar, se despidieron y salieron de la casa, cada uno con rumbo distinto nn

Salio de su casa con la mañana ya un poco avanzada. Eran casi las 11am, en un sabado. Su unica esperanza era ver si de milagro encontraba a Yusuke o a Kuwa. Sabia que a veces dormian hasta el mediodia, en especial Yusuke, quien no tenia una especie de "reglamento" en casa, mientras que Kuwa siempre era levantado de la cama casi casi a golpes por cortesia de su hermana nnU.

Como quiera que fuese, esperaba encontrar a ambos para salir un rato, y asi, con el pretexto de "ver a sus amigos" podria ir a ver a Hiei tambien, aun cuando no pensaba en decirle nada con respecto a lo que Hiei hacia por las noches en casa de Kurama.

Apenas iba cruzando parte del parque que estaba algo cerca de su casa, cuando alcanzo a ver a dos chicos que venian haciendo un verdadero alboroto. Los reconocio totalmente cuando los tuvo mas cerca...si, eran ellos, sin duda alguna:

-Hola chicos!!- dijo Kurama

-mmm???...ah!! HOLA KURAMA!!! O - grito Kuwabara, interrumpiendo la pelea que llevaba a cabo con Yusuke, asustando a este mismo quien ni siquiera habia visto a Kurama.

-K...Kurama?? ah?? Hola, como estas!!- dijo Yusuke recuperando algo de aliento (y de oido, jeje) después de lo anterior.

-Bien gracias, y ustedes??

-Bien tambien, estaba de camino a tu casa, iba a ver como seguias, justo cuando encontre a este tonto—dijo Yusuke mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Kuwa—y tambien quizo venir, pero por lo que veo, creo que ya estas bien, no es asi??

-si, asi es. Justo hoy mismo me senti mejor y decidi salir a buscarlos a ustedes y a Hiei, hace tanto que no los veia, y pues tenia ganas de pasar un rato con ustedes...me imagino que habran hecho muchas cosas en mi ausencia, o no? nn

-jejeje, pues...fue casi lo mismo que antes, asi que creo no te perdiste de mucho-dijo Kuwa

-oh...ya veo...-

-Oye, Kurama, decias que querias ver a Hiei, no es asi???

-Si- dijo con un tono poco audible, mientras agachaba la cara, para que no lo vieran sonrojarse.

-Pues entonces tienes mala suerte, no hemos visto al enano desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kuwa con expresión como de fastidio-de verdad no entiendo como puedes decir que es tu amigo, si ni siquiera se molesto en ir con nosotros a visitarte cuando estabas enfermo-

"_Hn...si supieran..."_ penso Kurama, al momento en que sonreia ligeramente, de solo recordar que Hiei SI lo habia ido a visitar, y que encima de todo, le habia dado una gran sorpresa

-Que te pasa? porque sonries, Kurama???- dijo Kuwa

-Estar en cama por tanto tiempo le hizo daño….quizas se volvio a enfermar...esta loco o no se-contesto Yusuke riendo

-No, por nada, olvídenlo—dijo mientras los otros dos lo miraban con cara de O.o??—Estaba pensando que quizas...Hiei no fue a verme porque a lo mejor tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer-

-Seguro se fue a trabajar XDDD pero al circo XDDD quizas necesitaban de un enano y se lo llevaron XDDD- dijo Kuwa riendo a carcajadas.

Ambos, Kurama y Yusuke, no pudieron evitar reir un poco al imaginar a Hiei usando ropas como del circo (N/A: XDDD estan locos!!!)

-Ya se, porque no vamos a buscar a Hiei, digo, si en verdad se preocupa por Kurama, entonces se alegrara de ver que el ya esta bien-dijo Yusuke.

"_Eso es justo lo que quiero"_ penso Kurama mientras por dentro se alegraba infinitamente, al mismo tiempo en que sentia algo de nervios.

—Esta bien, vamos a verlo—dijo Kurama, tratando de no sonar demasiado feliz, para que no sospecharan.

-Si, vamos a buscar a tu "amigo", Kurama—Dijo Kuwa, sin darse cuenta que sin querer, le daba algo mas que entender a Kurama, quien al sentir su cara hirviendo, opto por fingir que no oia y volteaba hacia otra parte, para que no lo vieran -///- (jejejeje)

No fue difícil encontrar a Hiei, en especial porque estaba en el mismo arbol que siempre solia frecuentar cuando se encontraba en el ningenkai.

-zzzzzZZZZzzZZZzzZZzz………………….

-OIIII, HIEI!!!!!!!!!!! O —grito Yusuke tan fuerte que quizas toda la ciudad lo oyo.

- Ò.o hn...que rayos quieres??? Deja de gritar...—dijo Hiei, con una mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de evitar una jaqueca gracias a Yusuke. Desperto totalmente en cuanto vio quien era ese que acompañaba al "Detective" y al "idiota". Sus ojos de verdad que se abrieron.

Kurama se encontraba un poco atrás de Kuwa, y Hiei no tardo en dirigir su mirada hacia el…

-mmmm??? Que miras enano???!!! Ò.o-dijo Kuwa, pues pensó que lo estaba mirando a el

-Hn...que te importa, grandulon ¬//¬—dijo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado al darse cuenta de que por poco lo descubren.

-Que pesimo carácter tienen los dos……dejen de pelear!- Dijo Yusuke haciendo una vez mas de referee en las peleas de estos dos.

-…Deberías aprender a ser mas educado y buena onda (je) como mi preciosa Yukina-san o - decia Kuwa mientras los ojos le brillaban al pensar en ella

- ¬¬ hn……- Hiei no pudo decir nada, cualquier cosa que dijera lo delataria sin duda alguna

Kurama y Yusuke veian toda la escena con cara de nnUUUU

-Hn….si solo venian a molestar, lo han logrado, ahora vayanse ¬¬ - dijo Hiei con algo de fastidio.

-ah, no, no veniamos a eso nnU-dijo Yusuke- mas bien veniamos a buscarte, pues pensamos que quizas querrias ver a Kurama, y aprovechando nuestro tiempo libre, ir con nosotros a pasear

-Como puedes tener tiempo libre, si nunca haces nada O.o – dijo Kuwa

-Tienes razon… buajajajajaja- decia Yusuke, mientras comenzaba a reir- aunque ese no es el punto

--UUU

-Hn….no quiero-dijo Hiei, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, como si se fuera dormir otra vez

Hasta que por fin se oyo la voz que, desde que habian llegado, no se habia oido

-Seguro que no vienes Hiei? m(nn)m –dijo Kurama, acercandose un poco al arbol.

-O//o (gulp)…hn, si, asi es ¬//¬

-Oh….que pena…tenia ganas de pasar algo de tiempo contigo…- dijo Kurama, mientras veia que Kuwa y Yusuke lo veian OoU, y se apresuro a terminar la frase --…y con ellos-

(ambos volvieron a la normalidad) U¬¬

-…quizas en otra…- No termino de hablar, pues Hiei bajo de un salto del arbol y dijo:

-Esta bien, ire ¬/¬, con tal de que dejes de hacer toda una escena- dijo, poniendo como pretexto eso de la "escena".

-Me parece bien! non –dijo Kurama, al tiempo en que Hiei se adelantaba para no permitir que los demas notaran la cara tan roja que tenia.

A "sugerencia" (porque ni siquiera preguntaron, solo los llevaron XDD) de Kuwa y Yusuke, los cuatro fueron a una arcadia a pasar un buen rato jugando videojuegos (al fin que a eso ni le sabian, jejesarcasmo ¬¬ ,aunque me haya mordido la lengua al decirlo xDD)

_---__Daft Punk – Crescendolls_---

Al entrar, Hiei se kedo asi de O.O al ver todas las maquinas y luces que habian dentro, pero esa expresión cambio a una menos animada, cuando noto que el lugar estaba infestado de ningens, por lo que solo pudo decir un:

-No podian traernos a un peor lugar? ¬¬ -

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan cara dura nn – dijo Yuusuke –solo haz el intento de jugar algo, si no te gusta, podemos irnos a algun otro lugar, vale?

-¬¬ No quiero- dijo casi inaudiblemente, cuando sintio la presencia de alguien detrás de el, estaba a punto de atacar cuando vio de quien se trataba

-Ku….Kurama….. °//°-

- nn ven, Hiei- dijo mientras extendia una mano hacia el mencionado- te enseñare a jugar, esta bien?

Hiei no logro formular palabra alguna, pues Kurama ya habia comenzado a enseñarle como jugar.

Una vez que ya le habia mostrado lo "basico", decidio dejarlo a que jugara el solo, mientras Kurama lo "aconsejaba" (N/A: Waahhh!!! Porque Kurama no me enseño a mi a jugar!!! TTOTT )

Al cabo de unos instantes, Hiei ya estaba bastante "metido" en el juego, tanto, que en cuanto perdio, estuvo a punto de destruir la maquina:

-Estupida maquina!!!! Te atreves a desafiar el poder del Jagan!!! Me las pagaras!!!!! ÒoÓ

Y justo cuando iba a liberar el poder de su dragon, sintio como algo lo detenia, aunque no era un algo, si no un alguien.

-Hiei, no te pongas asi nnU es solo un juego, con algo de practica lo dminaras...- dijo Kurama, logrando evitar que Hiei destruyera el lugar – hey, que tal si vamos con los otros??

- h...hai .//. – dijo Hiei

Ambos llegaron a donde estaban Kuwa y Yuusuke, quienes los estaban esperando, pues tenian ganas de ir al Karaoke. Jamas habian ido a uno, y pensaron en aprovechar el hecho de que estaban reunidos los 4. Una vez dentro de la cabina del Karaoke, se sentaron a ver las canciones disponibles y a decidir quien iba primero.

-Jan...ken...PON!!!- gritaron todos, justo al momento en que Kuwa resultaba ser el primero en cantar (N/A: Para los que no lo saben, el Janken pon, es el juego que aca conocemos como "Piedra, papel o tijeras" nn). Se levanto, tomo el micrófono, y comenzo a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas de Megallica (N/A: xDDD Mori de la risa cuando vi lo de Megallica en YYH...xDDD)

Luego, volvieron a hacer lo del Janken, y toco el turno de Yuusuke, quien solo tomo la primer cancion que salio, y empezo a cantar como nunca

_ ---YYH - Kiki!---  
_

-...Ore hitori te waAaAaA!!!...EverybodEeEeEe ...kokoro o tsunaideEeEeEe!!!!!!!! O -

Todos lo observaban algo admirados, no imaginaban que pudiera cantar tan alto xDDU

Después de esta breve demostración de los grandes pulmones que tenia Yuusuke, volvieron a lo del Janken, aunque esta vez, era solo entre dos de ellos. Toco el turno de Hiei, quien tardo algo en empezar, pues tenia algo de vergüenza, ademas de que jamas habia cantado una cancion antes. Paso al frente, tomo el micrófono...y empezo a cantar lo primero que salio:

_ ---Kawabe Chieko - Sakura kiss/Ouran High School Host Club"--- _

- Kiss kiss Fall in love... OoUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¬¬

Todos se kedaron asi de OoO Oo OO ..UU óó etc... (aunque Kurama estaba que se moria de ternura por dentro...muy al estilo de Sakaki-san de Azumanga Daioh xDD)

Una vez terminado, y no habiendo mas opciones, toco el turno de Kurama, quien tambien estaba algo apenado, pues jamas habia cantado algo en publico (N/A: si dice eso, es porque de seguro es cantante de regadera...aunque yo tambien lo soy uuU jaja)

Paso al frente, un poco indeciso, y ligeramente ruborizado, lo cual dejo a Hiei algo...enternecido. Tomo el micrófono, eligio una cancion, y comenzo a cantar suavemente:

_ ---YYH – Kurayami ni akai bara--- _

-Anata wo mamotte tatakau soldier, ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara...i'm a soldier... –

Y justo en ese momento, Kurama, inconcientemente, posaba su mirada en cierto youkai de fuego, quien estaba empezando a ruborizarse. Mientras los dos restantes solo los veian con cara de ..UUU Oo Kurama, al ver esto, decidio bajar la mirada al suelo, para que no vieran que su cara ahora se camuflajeaba con su cabello...ambos de rojos XDDDD

Una vez terminada la sesion de karaoke, salieron de ahí, con rumbo a algun restaurante o a algun lugar que vendiera comida, pues estaban hambrientos. De pronto Yuusuke grito:

-Waaaaaaah!!!! ÒoÓ Miren!!!! Un McDonalds!!!!!!- mientras los demas solo cubrían su oido mas cercano a el O (N/A: XD jajajaj)

Decidieron (N/A: si como no! otra vez se los llevo sin preguntar... ¬¬U XD) ir alla, a comer todo lo que pudieran, o al menos lo que sus bolsillos les permitieran nnU . Una vez adentro, ya a punto de pedir:

Yuusuke: nnnnn...yaaaa...

Kuwabara: Que pasa Urameshi?? Òo

Yuusuke: Hoy me siento con ganas de pedir de todo, buajajaja xDDD

Minna: ..U

Kuwabara: Yo solo pedire ese de alla...traigo solo un poco de dinero...mi hermana me quito lo demas ¬¬ (N/A: aaaah, pobre Kuwa-chan uu no importa que Shizuru me agrade mucho, le dare su merecido XD)

Kurama: Creo que yo...pedire aquel de alla...y tu, Hiei-san?

Hiei: Hn...no se que son hamburguesas ¬¬

Kurama: Es como... 2 rebanadas de pan con algo de carne y otras cosas en medio...son buenas nn

Hiei:...

Kuwabara: hey, pequeñin! Porque no pides una cajita feliz?? ¬U¬

imagen de Hiei con una cajita feliz...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hiei: No se que es eso ¬¬

Yuusuke: Buena esa Kuwa! XDDDD jajajajajHAHAHA, no te lo tomes en serio, Hiei

Kurama: (empezo a reir muy bajito) jejejeje...oigan ustedes, ya dejen de reirse ¬u¬

Hiei: hn...baka

Ya después de esta odisea, ordenaron, comieron, platicaron y se disponian a salir, en eso:

Hiei: Kurama...que es eso?

Kurama: volteando a ver lo que Hiei señalaba etto...es la seccion de los juegos, es solo para los niños, para que se diviertan un rato.

Kuwabara: Hey mira! Ahí dice que la estatura maxima para subir es de 1.60mt...te apuesto a que si puedes subir...jajajaj ya te imagino ahí, todo malencarado XDDD

Hiei ¬¬ hn...humano idiota...quizas si deba subirme, pero solo para sumergir tu cabezota entre esas pelotas...

Yuusuke y Kurama solo trataban de no reirse con todo lo que decian los otros dos. Haciendo su parte, ambos se encargaron de controlar a ambos, y salieron del lugar. Iban caminando, platicando de muchas cosas, cuando Kuwa interrumpio la platica:

-Creo que ya debo irme...mi hermana me matara si ve que ando todo el dia paseando, y me obligara a estudiar dia y noche si no lo hago ahora, jejeje nnU ¬¬U Nos vemos luego, chicos!

Yuusuke: Esta bien! Nos vemos luego

Kurama: ki o tsukete!

Hiei: ... ¬¬

Yuusuke: Creo que yo tambien me voy yendo, le prometi a Keiko que le ayudaria a hacer unas tontas compras que debe hacer para sus padres ¬¬

Kurama: - hai, no te preocupes, ya me imagino lo cansado que debe ser la vida de los amantes, ne?

Yuusuke: ¬¬ no te burles, que bien podria pasarte lo mismo a ti, verdad Hiei?? ¬u¬ (dijo en tono "extraño" haciendo como que no se daba cuenta)

Hiei: hn... ¬//¬

Yuusuke: hey Kurama, que le pasa a tu no...digo, amigo ¬U¬ P

Kurama °////////////////° Yuuuuuuusuke...deja de decir tonterias //

Yuusuke: jajajajaja si como no, nos vemos luego chicos!

Ambos: (-///-)

después de unos instantes de silencio incomodo

Kurama: etto...Hiei...quieres ir a algun otro lado?

Hiei: como quieras...

Kurama: esta bien! u que tal si vamos por unos helados al parque? (N/A: Helado a Nieve dulce, etc...)

Hiei: (x dentro: _Waaaaaa! Si, si, quiero, quiero!_imaginense al Hiei interno corriendo y gritando de aquí para alla) ...hn...esta bien...

Kurama: muy bien, vamos! nn

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo x ahora, espero que les haya gustado este "pekeño" capitulo, me tomo mas de lo k esperaba, tanto el escribirlo, komo la kantidad de texto k salio, jejejejej. Ojala k esta vez, mas gente lea los fics (tanto este, como el de Kuroi Bara, pues es necesario leer ese para entender este, aunke no es imprescindible, jijijij).

Y pues bueno, el fic lleva dedicatoria a todas akellas personas k me han estado impulsando a escribir esta segunda parte, la kual ya tenia komo 1 año ahí, sin hacerse nada, hasta ahora, k decidi desarrollarla.

X ahora no dare adelantos de los siguientes capitulos, solo dire que tratare de actualizar el fic pronto, pues apenas llevo este capitulo. Espero no arruinar la historia, pues x ahora solo tengo planeada la sekuencia final, y no se k ni komo ira saliendo lo demas.

Dejen reviews!!! No sean mala onda!!!! TTOTT jejjejeje

Cuídense!!!!

p.d. en el proximo cap, en esta misma parte, les dire unas kuantas kosillas k haran enojar y entristecer a los fans del HxM, x cierto, son pruebas oficiales en contra del HxM, pero eso se los dejare en suspenso x ahora, jojojo P (no digo nada contra el KxB porque ese, como bien sabemos, no tiene ni minimas posibilidades de existir)


	2. Una hermosa tarde

Konnichiwa,minna!

Primero k nada, gracias x leer mi fic. Hacia ya mas de un año k no escribía nada nuevo, y x ello, pido una vez mas, disculpas x tardar tanto en actualizar (no tuve inspiración ni ganas de escribir, x lo kual ni lo intente nnU). Actualmente estuve tratando de subir este segundo capitulo desde hace DIAS, pero el ff traia un error o algo y no me dejaba actualizar ¬¬

Ojala les este gustando la historia. Espero k lo lean hasta el final, y k lo acompañen kon los audios k estoy subiendo a gmail, pues para eso me tardo años subiendolos, para k los bajen y los usen, jeje nn

BTW, cuando vean esto (-_blabla...etc-_), quiere decir que lo que esta dentro del paréntesis es algo asi como lo que piensa el personaje k esta hablando. Tb, no se les olvide, k cuando vean algo asi _---Grupo o cantante – Nombre de la cancion---_, significa que deben darle "Play" a esa cancion (les recomiendo k en kuanto vean una actualizacion de este fic, entren a gmail y descarguen los audios del kap actualizado, antes de leerlo, asi no sera tan pesado nn). Etto...ah si! Los audios de este capitulo son instrumentales, los uso solo para "ambientar" el fic, ojala los descarguen pues estan muy buenos xD Les recuerdo que para descargar los audios tienen que entrar a w w w (punto) gmail (punto) com y ahi, deben teclear _eiennikuramaxhiei_ como nombre de usuario, y de password deben teclear _descarga_ o _descargar_ (no recuerdo cual de los 2 es...gomen nnU )

Sin mas k agregar x el momento, les dejo el 2° kapitulo de la historia. Okaeri nasai!

**Capitulo 2**

_Una hermosa tarde_

Ambos continuaron caminando, ya después de que Yuusuke ya habia tomado otro rumbo. Iban muy callados, no sabian que decir, pues sentian que cualquier cosa delataria sus sentimientos en cosa de un segundo.

Pasados unos instantes, Kurama tomo la palabra.

-Y, cuentame, Hiei...como te ha ido últimamente?

-...creo que bien...aunque demasiado aburrido...no ha habido mucho que hacer últimamente ¬¬

-Tienes razon...quizas no tarden en darnos nuevas misiones...tengo ganas de ir de nuevo a alguna mision, siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima

-...

-Y...como te fue en el Makai? (N/A: x si no se acuerdan, en Kuroi Bara, se hace mencion de k Hiei se fue al Makai al termino del Torneo de Artes Marciales nn)

-...hn...bien...supongo...al fin logre dominar ciertas tecnicas que no podia

- nn me parece muy bien

De nueva cuenta se quedaron sin nada mas que decir, por las mismas razones de antes. De pronto, se dieron cuenta de que "accidentalmente" ahora caminaban mas juntos el uno del otro que hacia un rato. Ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos y se separaron un poco "discretamente", y para su suerte, lograron llegar en ese instante, al parque. Kurama dio un leve suspiro de alivio, pues ahora Hiei tendria otra cosa en que pensar, mientras que dicho demonio de fuego estaba cada vez mas ansioso del helado. Tratando de no salir de su estado indiferente, pregunto como por casualidad:

-Y los supuestos helados?? ¬¬

-are? Ah si, estan por este lado, ven nn

Kurama comenzo a caminar un poco mas rapido, y Hiei igualaba su velocidad. Llegaron a donde vendian los helados:

-Bien, Hiei, elige el sabor que quieras, yo invito -

-...quiero...de chocolate (-_waaaaiiiiiii_-gritaba su "Hiei interior")

-Ok, yo quiero de fresa

Pagaron, y se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas del parque. Comenzaron a comer. Hiei ya no se veia tan frio como antes, y eso lo noto de inmediato el kitsune. Se la pasaron platicando un poco, mientras comian el helado. Cuando terminaron, Kurama miro a Hiei, y vio algo:

-Hiei...estas todo sucio! jejeje, toma, una servilleta

-...no la necesito ¬¬ puedo limpiarme sin ella-dijo Hiei y comenzo a usar su lengua para quitarse lo que le quedo alrededor de la boca

-Ven aca Hiei, de...dejame limpiarte...te estas ensuciando todo.

-No...no quiero!!

-Hieeiiii...ya me ensuciaste la ropa XD

-hn...te lo buscaste! Zorro bobo (tratando de evitar sonreir)

-jajaja pareces un niño pequeño asi XD

-¬u¬ mira quien lo dice

-Hiei Oo sonreiste?????? O.O

-¬/¬ no...baka kitsune...fue tu imaginación ¬¬

-si claro! Yo te viii!! ¬u¬ No me engañas!

-¬¬

-esta bien, mi casa esta cerca de aquí, vayamos a limpiarnos, te parece bien?

-...

-lo tomare como un si

Ambos partieron de ahí, con rumbo a casa de Kurama. Llegaron, y notaron que Shiori estaba en casa.

Kurama: Oh, creo que mi madre ya llego. Ire a avisarle que ya llegue nn Esperame aquí por favor

Hiei: ...

Kurama: Kaasan, ya llegue

Shiori: (asomandose desde la cocina) Oh, Shuuichi, ya regresaste!

Hiei: ooU (no recordaba que en el ningenkai se llamaba Shuuichi)

Shiori: nOn trajiste visitas!

Kurama: Es un amigo...se llama Hiei

Shiori: Acaso es ese Hiei del que tanto me hablas???

Kurama: O///O aahhh...p-pues...si, es el n////n jejeje

Shiori: nn ya veo. Es un gusto conocerte, Hiei-san...

Hiei:...(recibe un ligero codazo de parte de Kurama)...si...igualmente

Shiori: Por cierto, que les paso?? Ambos estan todos sucios.

Kurama: nnUU pues, estabamos en el parque, comiendo unos helados, y de rato terminamos asi.

Shiori: .. Oh, bien nn porque no suben a lavarse y luego invitas a Hiei a cenar

Kurama: Hai

Subieron al cuarto de Kurama, y pasaron a su baño.

Kurama: Muy bien, extiende tu brazo, veré si puedo quitar las manchas de la manga

_---Azumanga Daioh OST1 – Pista 35---_(N/A: Gomen ne, esta cancion la tengo en CD y cuando la pase a la PC...no tenia nombre!! TToTT gomen)

Tomo la manga de su ropa, puso un poco de jabon y, de un pequeño recipiente, saco algo de agua, que antes habia puesto ahí. Empezo a tallar, mientras Hiei no dejaba de moverse intencionalmente.

- Hiei, quedate quieto! ¬¬

-...hn...¬u¬ no quiero...

En eso, Hiei posó su mirada en cierto recipiente con agua. Kurama notó eso y trató de hacer algo.

-Hiei, ni se te ocu...SPLASH °-°

No logró terminar la frase, gracias a cierto koorime que lo habia mojado todo.

- ¬U¬ hn...que tonto te ves (-_XDDD jajajajaj_-)

- ¬¬ ya veremos quien es el tonto ¬¬

Camino hacia el pequeño koorime, levantandolo como si se tratara de un niño.

- k...kisama! que estas haciendooo!?! òó –dijo Hiei

Kurama no respondio, solo lo metio a la regadera y abrio un poco a la llave del agua.

-jajajaja, y que me dices ahora, Hiei? XD

-¬¬ baka kitsune! Me la pagarás!

-xDDD jajaja, si como n...

De nueva cuenta, no pudo terminar de hablar, pues ahora se encontraba, junto con Hiei, dentro de la regadera. Se quedaron ahí un rato, jugando con el agua, cosa que realmente sorprendio a Kurama, pues no habia que ser un cientifico nuclear para saber que Hiei no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba jugar, pero no dijo nada, pues tambien sabia que si lo hacia notar, Hiei volveria a su castillo de frialdad, asi que mejor opto por seguir pasandola muy bien con ese Hiei tan irreal que tenia en frente.

Ya después de ese rato, salieron de la regadera

-Ven, dejame secarte- dijo Kurama, mientras envolvia a Hiei con una gran toalla.

Por su parte, Hiei ahora estaba muy quieto. Al parecer, ya habia terminado de desquitar sus ganas de molestar al zorro xD. Terminaron de "secar" (obviamente no del todo ¬¬) sus ropas, y regresaron a la habitación de Kurama.

Kurama: que te parece si nos cambiamos de ropa?

Hiei: ...duh...no traigo mas ropa que la que tengo puesta ¬¬

K: te prestare de la mia – respondio y luego añadió, en voz baja – de la mas pequeña que tengo xD (N/A: ah...Kurama...disfruta tanto hacer rabiar a Hiei xD)

H: òó que dijiste, baka kitsune?!

K: xDU jajaja, yo no dije nada XDD (aguantandose la risa) ire por la ropa antes de que te enfermes...

H: ...baka...¬¬U

Comenzo a buscar la ropa que le iba a prestar a Hiei. Minutos mas tarde, ambos ya estaban vestidos, secos, pero sobre todo, hambrientos. Bajaron al comedor; Kurama le pidio a Hiei que se sentara en alguna de las sillas, pues el iria a ayudarle a Shiori (N/A: Suegraaaaa!!! xD ok, ok, lo admito...de Hiei ¬¬U condenado Hiei xD) a poner la mesa. Asi lo hizo, se sento, y mientras esperaba, miraba todo lo que podia a su alrededor, observando detenidamente cada cosa en la casa del zorro. Cuando ya todo estaba listo y servido, Kurama y Shiori, se sentaron junto a Hiei, tomaron los palillos, y comenzaron:

Kurama y Shiori: Itadakimasu! – Hiei solo se les quedo mirando, pues no conocia esas costumbres ningen

(N/A: para los que no lo saben, esta frase se utiliza en Japon, y se dice antes de empezar a comer. Es como una forma de decir "provecho", mas o menos nn)

Shiori: ... Oo porque no dijiste nada, Hiei?

(Kurama se apresuro a decir algo antes de que Hiei lo hiciera)

K: etto...veras, Hiei no es de este...pais, si...el es...extranjero nnU

S: en serio???? Oo de que pais eres, Hiei?

H: (_-Kuramaaaa...-_) ...¬¬U

K: el es de...-con la mirada busco rapidamente algo que le diera la respuesta, y se topo con una botella de salsa que se alcanzaba a ver en la cocina- el es de Mexico!!! nnUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiei se le quedo viendo con cara de "_que rayos es Mexico?_", y Kurama le respondio con una mirada de "_Sigueme el juego o ya veras °-°_ " xD

H: ah, si...asi es ¬¬UU

S: ahhh que interesante! Eres la primer persona de Mexico que conozco n.n

H: si, yo tambien – dijo en voz baja

S: como dices?

K: (ya todo nervioso xD) aaa, no dijo nada...x cierto, que rica esta la comida n.nU

S: gracias, Shuu-chan (N/A: Puff...lograron distraerla a tiempo xD)

K: ¬//¬

H: jeje...Shuu-chan – dijo en voz baja

K: ¬¬

S: por cierto, Hiei...dime...como son los tacos??

H: OoU

S: he oido que son muy buenos, pero no se como son, ni a que saben...

H: ahh, pues...son...como...pues...eh... – lanzandole miradas a Kurama para que lo sacara de ese "aprieto", quien le respondio con un movimiento de ojos (N/A: ahh k gente mas loka...y mi suegra que es bien preguntona...xD) – etto...debo ir al baño, com...comper... tratando de recordar compermiso!

S: que chico tan mas extraño

K: nnU

S: creo que seria un buen candidato para ti, no crees? ¬u¬

K: O//O de que hablas, madre!

S: tu sabes de que estoy hablando, Shuu.

K: ¬//¬ no crei que pensaras eso

S: Bueno...ahora dime que piensas tu de eso ¬U¬

K: u/////u que deberia pensar?

S: no lo se, tu dime, hijo

K: esta bien...lo admito...me...me g-gusta Hiei U///U

S: si, eso crei...desde hace mucho, cuando solo me hablabas de el, y estaba casi totalmente segura de ello cuando te escuche hablar en tus sueños, en el tiempo que estuviste enfermo

K: hablaba dormido??? o/O

S: si, te veias muy lindo non

K: -///-

S: escuchaba que a veces, por lo general, durante las mañanas, decias cosas como: "Hiei, quedate conmigo" o simplemente hablabas en tus sueños con el, pero...no me gusta enterarme de cosas que no deberia, asi que, cada que empezabas a hablar, optaba por salir de tu habitación, y cada que volvia, cuando terminabas de hablar, por lo general te veia sonreir. Era una sonrisa plena y llena de algo muy profundo. Te hacia lucir como si jamas te hubieras enfermado

K: ...no crei que fuera tan obvio, pero...menos mal que ya lo sabes, si no...no hubiera sabido como decirtelo nunUUU

S: (sonrio dulcemente) No tienes de que preocuparte, se de que me hablas, y creeme que no tengo ningun problema con ello. Solo asegurate de que Hiei tambien lo sepa nn

K: hai, asi sera

H: ¬¬ ...volvi

S: nn ya empezabamos a extrañarte, Hiei-san

H:...

S: por cierto...aun no me haz dicho nada sobre los tacos...

H: oO (_-que no se cansa de preguntar por eso??-_) – no lo penso ni dos veces, simplemente agarro un gran bocado y lo introdujo en su boca lo mas rapido que pudo, para asi ya no tener que hablar

S: nnUU (_-que chico tan timido...ojala que mi Shuu-chan le quite un poco lo serio-_).

Terminaron de cenar (ya sin volver a mencionar lo de los tacos, pues Hiei casi se atraganta con la comida, cada vez que le preguntaban por eso xD), se levantaron de sus sillas. Kurama dirigio a Hiei hacia la sala, a que mirara un poco de televisión. Aun era temprano, y queria seguir disfrutando de la compañía del koorime. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y se quedaron mirando uno de los programas que estaban:

"_...Hubo una vez un pirata llamado Gold Rogers, el Rey de los piratas. Antes de morir en la horca estas fueron sus ultimas palabras...One Piece!_" xD

H: Kurama...que es un pirata?

K: un pirata es una persona como...como tu y como yo, pero hace algunos años, cuando eramos ladrones...se dedicaban a saquear, robar y en algunas casos...a matar, aunque ellos viajaban por el mar, en un barco nn

H: hn...seria divertido (_-...ser un pirata-_)

K: nnU

Ya después de un rato, Hiei estaba tan emocionado, mirando esa serie, que ya casi le gritaba y le echaba porras a los personajes

(_-vamos Zorooooo!!! ÒoÓ -_) gritaba su Hiei interior, y hasta se imaginaba a si mismo en lugar de Zoro xD

Ya terminado el capitulo, Hiei dirigio su mirada a una repisa que se encontraba debajo de la del televisor, y vio una especie de "caja" negra ahí, con cables y demas cosas...tiró de la manga del pelirrojo:

_---Azumanga Daioh – Yume no shima e---_

H: Que es eso?

K: Etto...es un play station 2 nn

H: aaah si...tonto de mi por no notarlo antes ¬¬...que es? (N/A: sarcastico el chico, ne? Jaja x eso me agrada tanto! xD)

K: XPU es un aparato para jugar videojuegos, como los que jugamos en la tarde junto a Yuusuke-chan y Kuwabara-kun. Se que no te fue muy bien con ellos, pero...quieres intentar de nuevo?

H: hn...para que?

K: vamos! sera divertido. Intentalo, si no te gusta, podemos dejar de jugar cuando tu quieras nn

H: esta bien

K: Elige un juego, por favor

H: un...ese señalando uno de todo el monton que habian sobre la mesa

K: el Pirate's carnival de One Piece?

H: si, ese... tratando de no sonar demasiado alegre y entusiasmado (_- nn waaiii-_)

Empezaron a jugar, Kurama no tardo en notar que Hiei no sabia como jugar.

K: Dejame ayudarte un poco nn (se acerca a tomar el control de Hiei, pero este se mueve, y en vez de tomar el control le toma la mano a Hiei) o///o

H: °///°...l-lo hare yo solo...

K: uh...si, perdon .///.

(2 minutos después...)

K: estabas todo sonrojado xD (N/A: en verdad que disfruta de fastidiar a Hiei, ne?)

H: Claro que no!!! ¬/¬

K: Que tenias?? eh? Ouo (dandole un leve codazo)

H:...baka! dandole un tiron al cabello de Kurama ¬U¬ hn...(- _xD jajaja...tonto!_-)

K: ¬¬ ...bobo...

Continuaron jugando, y de rato, cuando Hiei estaba entrado "en calor" (N/A: no de "ese" tipo de calor, eh? Para k luego no piensen otras cosas...o sera que solo yo pense en "eso"?? xD), Kurama tomo el otro control, y comenzaron a jugar uno contra otro. De nueva cuenta, el "otro Hiei" volvio a aparecer, pues de nuevo lucia muy contento y lleno de alegria.

Después de muuuucho rato jugando, ambos estaban muy cansados. Hiei estaba por irse, y Kurama lo detuvo. Le ofreció quedarse a dormir. Afuera hacia frio, pues estaban en pleno invierno, y esa era una de las razones por las que podria quedarse en casa, aunque su mayor razon para ello, estaba en frente de sus ojos. Termino aceptando hacerlo, y subio junto a Kurama, por las escaleras, a fin de llegar a su cuarto.

K: ok, tu te quedas a dormir en la cama, yo usare el futon que tenemos en el armario.

H: a... -no pudo poner objeciones, pues Kurama siguió hablando-

K: Creo que tendre que prestarte algo de ropa para dormir, si no, pasaras la noche muy incomodo –se acerco al armario, saco el futon, y comenzo a buscar una pijama extra, para Hiei- aquí tienes! nn Pontela mientras voy al baño a lavarme los dientes y a cambiarme.

Entro al baño, y Hiei comenzo a cambiarse, no sin titubear antes de hacerlo, pues le parecia algo tonto-

H: (en voz baja) hn...no se que hay de malo con estas ropas. Siempre duermo con la ropa que uso en el dia y no pasa nada ¬¬ -dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la playera ( oo Roronoa se cubre los ojos, luego reacciona bien, se los destapa y los abre bien OO xD), poco después, ya traia puesta la pijama (n/n)

Mientras tanto, Kurama terminaba de asearse, y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, para ponerse su pijama (Roronoa saca su camara de video OO xD). Habia pasado todo el rato meditando lo que su madre le dijo, y aun seguia pensando en ello. No sabia que hacer, pues estaba conciente de que la mas minima palabra, puesta en el lugar incorrecto, haria que Hiei se alejara, aun cuando sabia bien que Hiei sentia algo mas que amistad por el.

Termino de cambiarse, y salió del baño. No podia creer lo que veia: Hiei usando una pijama azul de ositos xD

H: ...nani ka? –pregunto, poniendo una cara de total indiferencia

K: °//° ...etto...no, no pasa n-nada (N/A: inserte hemorragia nasal en esta escena xD)

H: ...si tu lo dices...

Kurama acomodo el futon que hace un rato habia sacado, y lo puso en el unico espacio donde cabia...a un costado de la cama.

K: muy bien, esto ya esta listo. Espero que te guste la...cama –para este momento, Hiei ya se habia acostado a sus amplias en dicha cama, se notaba que en verdad le habia gustado.

H: esto esta muy comodo...y suave... -.-

K: nn lo se. Ok, apagare la luz para que podamos dormir –dijo mientras lo hacia, y se acosto en el futon.

H: hey... ¬u¬ Shuu-chan xD

K: ¬/¬ deja de burlarte...

H: xD pasaste de "el temido Youko" a un simple Shuu-chan

K:¬¬ hn...baka –dijo imitando a Hiei

H: ...¬¬U

K: Bueno...y que ibas a decirme? –dijo, pensando que quizas Hiei querría hablar sobre la nota que le habia dejado en su ventana

H: ...no se...estaba pensando...

K: si??? oO sonando algo impaciente por saber que diria

H: ...estaba pensando...que quizas deberia...usar otras dos katanas mas...como el sujeto de la faja verde, el que sale en la tele y en el videojuego...

K: TT-TT ah...pues ¬u¬ creo que alguien aquí se ha traumado xD

H: hn...como sea... ¬¬U

Siguieron platicando; Kurama por su lado, esperando a que Hiei le dijera algo sobre la nota, mientras que el koorime, solo seguia la platica, sin dar señas de querer hablar sobre ello, y sin siquiera acercarse un poco al tema. Poco después, Kurama se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras Hiei, aprovechando la oportunidad, se levanto de la cama, se arrodillo a un lado del kitsune, y lentamente fue descendiendo su cara, hasta alcanzar los suaves y finos labios del pelirrojo, los cuales saboreo dulcemente en un roce que duro no mas de unos cuantos segundos. Al separarse, notó como Kurama sonreia levemente.

H: (en voz baja) hn...kitsune... –se sonrio a si mismo, satisfecho con la sonrisa que habia logrado plasmar en la cara de Kurama- ...hay tanto que debo confesarte, y no se como empezar...quizas aun no estoy listo...

Se levanto y regreso a la cama, la cual estaba impregnada del dulce aroma que Kurama despedía de su cuerpo, gracias a la rosa que ocultaba en su cabello. Se acomodo en ella, y al cabo de unos instantes, consiguió dormirse.

* * *

Bueno, mis estimados compañeros yaoistas, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Aun sigo sin saber que mas seguira después de este capitulo, pues todo va saliendo de poco en poco. Tambien quiero disculparme por la leve tardanza que he tenido al actualizar, en verdad que no tuve mucha chance de hacerlo, pues cuando tengo la Internet, solo me dedico a buscar imágenes y doujinshis KxH, y no a escribir xD (gracias a Dios estoy escribiendo a partir de un borrador en una libreta, si no, aun no escribiria ni una pagina xD) 

Pues...gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, aun cuando solo tengo 2. No se preocupen, no pienso defraudar a nadie, ademas de que en verdad tengo ganas de terminar esta historia (mas que nada porque ya quiero llegar al final, osease la unica parte que ya he planeado) nn Y pues...si tienen sugerencias para el fic, diganmelas y tratare de ponerlas en practica, si saben de canciones u OSTs que puedan ayudar, avisenme, onegai. Mientras, respondere los que me han dejado en esta ocasión nn

**xXxMisaoxXx-chan:** Mil gracias por tu apoyo, jejeje. Ojala k hayas podido leer el fic previo a este (el de Kuroi Bara), pues de pronto me aparecen ciertas referencias a ese cuando escribo, jaja. Lo del MxH, quizas ya me haz leido comentandolo, pero bueno, lo dejo de nuevo para aquellos que aun no lo saben nn Cuidate, y ojala nos leamos pronto aqui, en el msn o en dz. Ja ne!

**Androgen-san**: Rayos!!!! no se como darte las gracias x decir justo lo que pensaba decir!!! xD me haz quitado totalmente las palabras de la boca!!!! La verdad no entiendo como es que dicen que Hiei ama a Mukuro, cuando el ni caso le hacia a la pobre XDDD (y peor tantito cuando dicen que AMBOS SE ABRAZARON en la ya conocida escena de la pelea entre Hiei y Mukuro, cuando Hiei esta totalmente cansado y que no pudo ni quitarse de donde estaba...y mas con eso de que en verdad, solo fue Mukuro quien lo sostuvoporque ni siquiera lo abrazo!! XD k manchados son los fans del HxM jajaja). De los del KxB, seeeee...siempre los ponen juntos por eso que dices, o por cosas como que la fan del KxB, segun ella, es igualita a Botan, y como su personaje favorito es Kurama, deciden ponerlos juntos, porque asi (segun ellas) es como si ellas estuvieran con Kurama ¬¬ pero bueno...esa pareja no mete ni las manos cuando de pruebas se trata XD Cuidate y gracias por leer los fics!!

Y...pues, como lo prometido es deuda, desde el capitulo anterior les dije que diria algunas cosas del porque el HxM no existe y no es mas que un pobre y triste invento de los fans antiyaoistas que no querian admitir que hay algo mas entre Kurama y Hiei (gomen si hay algun fan de esta pareja leyendo, no lo digo x ofender, si no mas bien lo hago para que en verdad se den cuenta de ello).

Pues bueno, a grandes rasgos, les dire que, aunque según los fans del HxM, Hiei se "queda" con Mukuro porque según la "ama", y que aunque a simple vista, la serie de YYH llega hasta el capitulo 112, existe algo que es como un "capitulo extra", y se llama Opening ending encyclopedia (op/ed daikahara), en el, se continuan las cosas que quedaron "al aire" durante los ultimos capitulos (incluyendo aquello del supuesto HxM), y en el, nos damos cuenta, que Hiei, a diferencia de lo que dicen, de que se queda x siempre con Mukuro, el koorime la deja poco tiempo después de lo que vimos en la serie, pues este episodio "extra" se situa casi un año después del capitulo 112, y en el, hay una parte donde alguien pregunta x Hiei, y Botan solo dice que han tratado de contactarlo desde el Reikai, pero que al parecer, Hiei abandono a Mukuro hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, y por ello no han podido saber donde se encuentra. Y mas adelante aun, vemos como es que Hiei regresa al Ningenkai, a ver a Yukina (aquí no dire mas, se los dejo a que lo vean) y se queda con sus amigos (incluido Kurama n). Quizas algunos ya me han visto hablar de esto en otras paginas, pero bueno...debo decir que, si lo repito, es para que los antis salgan de su ignorancia, y se den cuenta de una vez x todas, que su supuesta pareja real, no es mas que invento de ellos mismos, y tb lo hago para que los yaoistas lo sepan, y no se dejen llevar por las spuestas cosas reales que les dicen los antis (seee...me ha tocado ver algunos yaoistas que se dejan llevar x esos comentarios y llegan a creer que el HxM existe ¬¬).

Tal vez en los siguientes capitulos les siga dando algunas "pistas"/pruebas en pro del KxH. No lo se, depende del tiempo y de la oportunidad que tenga de escribirlas xD

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere descargar el Opening Ending y/o los Eizou Hakusho completos, hay una pagina muy buena, donde hay muy buena multimedia de YYH (el unico problemita es que todo junto, pesa entre 7 y 8 gigabytes :S), aquí les paso la direccion, modificada para que ff no me la borre **_w w w (punto) littlesnowfox (punto) com (diagonal) yyhstash_

Cuidense y dejen reviews, onegai!!!

Ja ne!


	3. Acercandome a ti

Hola a todos otra vez!! Pues bueno, he aquí la tercer parte de esta continuación de Kuroi Bara. No se si soy yo o que, pero no se si han notado que la historia no ha avanzado mucho... ¬¬ No se preocupen, tratare de acelerarla un poco, para llegar a lo verdaderamente bueno (desde mi punto vista, claro!). Mil disculpas x el retraso para actualizar, lo que ocurre es que no habia tenido inspiración alguna para escribir, y encima, me puse a hacer un "amv" el cual es mas bien un "nuevo opening" de YYH nOn Ojala tengan la oportunidad de verlo en YouTube y de dejarme algun comentario (al igual k en mis otros videos :P ). Alla me encontraran como EiEnNiKuRaMaxHiEi, o si se les hace mas facil, en la busqueda de videos, tecleen "Hakusho Azumanga" o "Hakusho Chacarron", y asi encontraran uno de mis videos (y de ahí, podran entrar a mi perfil y ver el resto de vids nn).

Ok, continuando con lo del fic, pues...debo decir lo mismo que ya saben, el fic contiene Yaoi y blabla... asi que ps, cualquier despistado anti que no haya leido eso y que no haya notado la tendencia en capis anteriores, largo de aquí! XD aunque ps la mayoria de los k siguen leyendo ya lo saben (y es x eso k siguen leyendo!) XDD

De nueva cuenta, les pido que descarguen la musica que subo a gmail, pues me toma algo de tiempo el subirla, komo para k ni la bajen XD (ya saben, w w w (punto) gmail (punto) com, alla, el nombre de usuario es eiennikuramaxhiei y el password es dercarga o descargar, cualquiera de las 2 n.nU )

Xcierto, en este capitulo, les pido que bajen la cancion "Trigun – Rakuen", pues es una parte kasi vital para la parte en k se utiliza (yo se lo k les digo). Si no lo hacen, solo se perderan de ese pekeño gran detalle.

De paso, les aviso que en este capitulo, las cosas pierden la linea YYH de la historia (es decir, la linea que llevan tanto anime como manga), pues en el universo YYH, después del Ankoku Bujutsukai (alias "el torneo de los Toguros" para quienes no lo saben) sigue la "Saga de Sensui", cosa que aquí no veran, pues me voy hasta mas o menos, la saga final de la serie, cuando 3 de los 4 tantei estan ligados al Makai, ok? Ah si, tambien debo aclarar que en este capitulo, tambien metere algo de cultura japonesa (sobre ciertas fechas, costumbres y eso), para que, los que no conocen dichas cosas, no me vean feo o no sepan que onda, eh? XD Ojala no se hagan bolas, que les guste la historia y lleguen hasta el capitulo final (Roronoa llorando al escuchar Eyes on me... TToTT )

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Acercandome a ti_

A la mañana siguiente, Kurama se levanto algo temprano. Se sorprendio al ver k Hiei aun dormia, siendo que normalmente, en ocasiones anteriores en que Hiei se quedaba a dormir, cuando Kurama despertaba, el ya se habia ido rato antes.

(_-para estas alturas ya se habria ido-_) penso mientras, inconcientemente, sonreia

Se cambio de ropa, y salio del cuarto. Al llegar abajo, a la cocina, para saludar a su madre, quien x lo general siempre estaba ahí a esas horas.

Se sorprendio un poco al no verla ahí, y encontrar una nota en la mesa, que decia:

"_Tuve que salir mas temprano de lo normal. Llamaron del trabajo y tuve que irme. Disculpa que no haya podido dejarte listo el desayuno. Te compensare mas tarde, Shuu. Besos nOn_" (N/A: Sie...la nota incluia esa carita...ahh, k suegrita tengo, ne? XDDD)

Al leer aquello, Kurama supo que tendria que hacer el desayuno, cosa que no le molesto en lo mas minimo, pues le gustaba cocinar, y mas sabiendo que, en cierto modo, lo haria para Hiei.

Se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó algunas cosas y comenzo a preparar el desayuno. No tardo mucho en tenerlo listo, por lo que penso en ir a despertar a Hiei, justo cuando vio que alguien entraba en la cocina. Instintivamente, dirigio su mirada hacia ese alguien.

K: Oh, Buenos dias, Hiei-kun!

H: ...hn...mo...-dijo, mientras tomaba asiento, aun bastante adormilado.

K: Dormiste bien?

H: (recuerda la cama de Kurama) ...si...bastante

K: nOn me alegro. Lavate las manos para desayunar, esta bien?

H:...

-Poco después-

K: y bien...que tal esta la comida?

H: La hiciste tu?

K: Hai, yo mismo la prepare n.n

H: hn...con razon sabe tan mal ¬u¬

K: que!? Lo...lo dices en serio?? OnO

H: ...hn...kitsune tonto...

K: Ò.Ó que malo eres, Hiei!! Pense que hablabas en serio!

H:...duh...jeje...aunque no entiendo el porque te pusiste asi cuando lo dije...

K:...etto...pues...(sonrojando)...no lo se...(encogiendose de hombros)

H: estas todo rojo xD

K: ¬/¬ calla, niño

H: ¬¬ hn...

Terminaron de desayunar. Subieron al cuarto de Kurama, pues Hiei aun estaba usando la pijama (N/A: Kawaii! n/n), Kurama le entrego a Hiei su tunica negra, junto con el resto de su ropa, la cual ya estaba limpia y seca.

K: Vistete n.n Te estare esperando alla abajo, ne?

H: hai...hai...

De rato, cuando Hiei ya estaba listo, bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo que habitaba esa casa.

H: Listo

K: n.n bien! oye, Hiei...que te pareceria dar un paseo por el parque, digo, ayer no alcanzamos a hacer mucho, por aquello de los helados y eso n.nU

H: como quieras...

K: esta bien, vamos!

Afuera hacia algo de sol, y por tanto, algo de calor. Kurama convencio a Hiei de que dejara su tunica en casa, pues de lo contrario, regresaria todo acalorado. Salieron y se fueron rumbo al parque, platicando de cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente. En ese momento hablaban sobre fechas especiales.

K: x cierto, Hiei...cuando es tu cumpleaños?

H: No lo se...jamas me he preguntado eso...ademas de que no tengo forma de saberlo.

K: oh...cierto...gomen

H: hn...no te preocupes...

Después de un breve silencio.

K: Sabes? Pronto sera mi cumpleaños "humano". Por lo general no me interesa celebrarlo, pero...pues...no se si quieras acompañarme ese dia, a hacer cualquier cosa.

H: -/- ...

K: Digo, junto con Yuusuke y Kuwabara

H: cuando es?

K: El 13 de noviembre

H: ...No lo se...tratare...

K: n.n Esta bien, gracias.

H: ...

Continuaron con su paseo durante un rato mas. Estaban sentados en una banca un poco alejada del resto del parque, platicando. Hiei solo podia pensar en poseer los labios del kitsune. Ya lo habia hecho varias veces antes, pero esta vez queria que fuera diferente, pues en esta ocasión, dicho pelirrojo estaba despierto y conciente de lo que sucedia. Queria llegar mas lejos de lo normal. El pensamiento lo torturaba, hasta que la platica dio paso a que Hiei decidiera de que hablar, siendo esto lo unico que escapo de su boca.

H: Debo irme -,- (_-aunque no quiera-_)

K: en serio?

H: Si...tengo varias cosas que hacer. No puedo quedarme mas tiempo.

K: esta bien. Ojala puedas venir a verme otra vez un dia de estos. Sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa nn

H: hn...lo se- dijo dirigiendole una breve sonrisa al kitsune, y continuo hablando, en tono poco perceptible- gracias x todo lo de ayer y hoy

K: No hay de que, Hiei. Cuidate!

H: ...mo...-dijo, mientras se desaparecia de la vista de Kurama a la velocidad de la luz

K: (_-otra vez no pude decirle nada...esperaba que el dijera algo sobre "aquello", pero no lo hizo..quizas aun no es el momento adecuado...-_)- penso, mientras inclinaba su cabeza, un poco desalentado, pues cada vez creia mas y mas que todo lo de la nota era solo ilusion suya.

En eso, metio la mano en su bolsillo, y se encontro con una pequeña Hiruiseki negra, que ya le era muy familiar. Al notarla, descarto cualquier tipo de "alucinación" posible sobre todo aquel asunto. Decidio no acelerar las cosas, y dejar que todo fluyera a su debido ritmo. Se recargo comodamente en la banca, mientras miraba el cielo cubierto de un azul celeste muy pacifico.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño koorime se alejaba del lugar a una velocidad impresionante. (_-Debo hallarlo...-_) era lo unico que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Al cabo de un rato, logro llegar a cierto lugar, donde sabia que encontraria a quien buscaba. Entro por la ventana, mientras que esa persona volteaba a ver quien era aquel que lo sacaba de su entretenida faena:

H: hn...aqui estas...-dijo con un tono bastante frio

Yuusuke: mm...-dirigiendo su mirada a un Hiei que estaba entre todo el revoltijo de cosas del suelo (N/A: akaso estaran en mi cuarto??? XDDDD), continuo mordiendo el Pocky que traia en la boca, volvio a tomar el control del Play Station y siguió jugando- ah...eres tu, Hiei. Pense que serias Kuwabara...aunque el usa la puerta para entrar xD

H: gracioso...olvide reir. Quiero que me digas algo.

Y: si es sobre el "como te queda esa ropa", no lo se, no soy modista xDDD (N/A: ah, Yuusuke...te ganaras una patada en el trasero, cortesía de Hiei si le sigues, eh? XD)

H: ...¬¬ baka! Solo quiero saber...que se hace en el cumpleaños de alguien?

Y: Oo tu...me preguntas a mi...que qué se hace en un cumpleaños?????????? Oo te sientes bien?????- dijo, casi tomandole la temperatura de la frente XD

H: No es necesario que respondas. Si no quieres, no lo hagas. No eres el unico que me puede decir eso.

Y: Bueno...pero, para que quieres saber Oo?

H: te importa?

Y: ...OO! ya lo se!!! De seguro es para lo del cumpleaños de Kurama, no es asi?? Ouo

H: hn...me voy ¬//¬

Y: bueno, pero antes de que te vayas, te dire que lo que se hace en esas fechas, es regalarle algo que vaya de acuerdo a la persona a quien le daras algo. No es necesario que le des algo grande. Con que le des algo significativo, con eso bastara, y mas si esa persona es importante para ti. Aunque lo que realmente importa, es estar con esa persona, y no tanto el regalarle algo. (Roronoa: Yuusuke!! De donde sacaste algo tan profundo??? Y: nnUU jeje, lo lei del portavasos! XDU R: ¬¬UU me lo imaginaba XDDD)

H: wakatta... (N/A: osease, "entendido" nnU)- dijo, mientras regresaba x donde habia llegado...por la ventana ¬¬u

Y: (asomándose x la ventana y gritando) DE NADA, HIEI!!!!!!!! oó (regresando a su juego) cielos...que mal carácter tiene Hiei...ojala que Kurama lo cambie un poco cuando se casen XD (empezando a carcajearse al imaginar a Hiei usando el vestido de novia)

Después de esto, no volvieron a ver a Hiei por un tiempo. Noviembre ya habia comenzado. El clima cada vez iba cambiando. Comenzaba a hacer mas frio que en meses anteriores, aunque la ciudad no era lo unico que se congelaba poco a poco, pues junto a ella, estaba el corazon de un medio youkai, quien contaba los dias para poder ver de nuevo a Hiei, pues estaba casi seguro de que iria a verle el dia de su cumpleaños. Los dias continuaron pasando. Llego el dia que Kurama tanto esperaba, aquel en el que al fin, volveria a ver a Hiei. Estaba totalmente convencido de que iria, pues sabia que Hiei, al decir cosas como "tratare" o "tal vez", significaban Si, bueno, al menos cuando se las decia a el.

Todos los amigos mas cercanos del pelirrojo estaban reunidos en su casa. Eran casi las 8 de la noche. Kurama, con las ansias que tenia de ver a Hiei, no notaba la aun ausente presencia de algunos de los invitados. Dieron las 8:30, y aun nada, el corazon de Kurama estaba nublado de pensamientos pesimistas, cuando de pronto sono la puerta de la casa.

K: (_-Hiei!?-_)- se le alegro el corazon y se levanto casi a velocidad de la luz a abrir- Hiei!...OO ano...gomen uuU...pasen

Yuusuke: Koenma! Botan! Creimos que jamas llegarian

Koenma: Si...no encontrabamos donde estacionar mi auto ultimo modelo-dijo muy sonriente.

Botan: No le hagan caso...tardamos en llegar pues Ogri tambien queria venir, pero Koenma-sama no lo dejo, aun cuando Ogri comenzo a llorar nnU

Koenma: calla, Botan ¬¬

Botan: nonUUUU

Yuusuke: --UUU un...ok...

Kurama solo pudo "desplomarse" en el sillon en el que habia estado sentado todo el rato, en espera de que quiza Hiei apareciera de pronto, pero eso fue a lo mas que llego.

_--"Trigun – Rakuen"-- _

Su mente se nublo totalmente al darse cuenta, x el pasar de las horas, que Hiei no llegaria; mientras veia como todos, menos el, se divertian. Termino la reunion, y todos volvieron a sus casas. El dia que tan magnifico penso que seria, fue todo lo contrario, pues sentia que el dia habia tardado en acabarse, lo mismo que habia tomado en llegar.

Pesadamente subio las escaleras. Entro en su cuarto, no se molesto en cambiarse de ropa y simplemente se acosto a pensar. (_-Tal vez me precipite...o quizas lei entre lineas, algunas cosas que simplemente no estaban ahí...Hiei...te amo...te amo mas que a nada en el Makai o siquiera en el Ningenkai...y no se porque simplemente no puedo decirtelo...-_) penso, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por el cansancio.

K: ...Hiei...-susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido y comenzar a soñar con el susodicho.

Los dias siguieron pasando, y cada vez que Kurama lo pensaba, Hiei y todo aquello de la nota, le parecian cosas de su imaginación, aun cuando a diario volteaba a mirar la Hiruiseki negra que guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo.

Paso un mes desde su cumpleaños y todo seguia igual, ni una sola pista de Hiei. Lo unico que le restaba a Kurama, era imaginar y esperar a que Hiei llegara de visita a su casa para Navidad, aunque sus expectativas decayeron cuando recordo que Hiei no conocia básicamente ni una sola tradición humana. Trato de mantener la esperanza en ello. Y asi fue, su esperanza se mantuvo en pie, y como bien es conocido, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, frase que se aplico a todo esto, pues Hiei aun no aparecia, a pesar de que, ahora, ya habian pasado dos dias desde navidad. El corazon de Kurama se estremecio, y una lagrima aparecio en su rostro, recorriendo lentamente la mejilla ruborizada del chico. No lograba comprender como era que se habia desaparecido asi nada mas, sin dar rastro alguno de su paradero, o de que siquiera se acordaba de sus amigos, y mas aun cuando Kurama le habia dicho sobre su cumpleaños.

(_-quizás...solo le gustaba estar conmigo, o quizás lo unico que le gustaba de mi, era mi amistad...y tal vez lo confundio con amor...no lo culpo...despues de todo, es difícil para un youkai, el poder lidiar del todo con estos sentimientos que nos invaden al llegar a este mundo humano...o tal vez...-)-_ un pensamiento muy cruel atraveso su mente de forma tajante, perforandolo hasta el corazon y helándolo hasta los huesos. Una imagen de Hiei, yaciendo inerte en el suelo del Makai, durante una pelea, rodeado de sangre, se posó en su mente, haciendole inevitable el que mas lagrimas corrieran desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla.

K: (con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas) ...Hiei...itai...-fue todo lo que consiguió decir, antes de que su garganta se hiciera un nudo y no le permitiera hacer mas que sollozar.

Cada dia que pasaba era mas pesado y mas largo que el anterior. Llego el fin del año, pero ni siquiera se emociono por ello. El mirar a Kurama, era como vera un maniquí, pues su rostro tenia siempre la misma expresión, como si le hubiesen quitado el alma, o al menos una parte vital de ella.

Ese dia de año nuevo, como era costumbre en su familia, debian ir al templo, para tener una buena fortuna en el año que entra (N/A: Esto me recuerda mucho al capi de Azumanga Daioh, cuando van al templo...en especial cuando sale Osaka XD). Dio un gran suspiro y trato de alejar todo tipo de malos pensamientos sobre Hiei, que llegaban a su cabeza. Lanzo una moneda, toco la "campana" y se dispuso a ir a lo que queria, adivinar su fortuna para este año. Tomo el bote donde estaban las "fortunas", lo agito, y saco un palito, de donde comenzo a leer:

_--"Oranges and lemons - Raspberry Heaven"—_

"Obtendras lo que buscas con un poco de paciencia. En este año sucederan cosas que no imaginas..." –al leer esto, imágenes y escenas de Hiei, hicieron presencia en su mente, ademas de una letra que solo lo impulso a alegrarse.

_kokoro wa hoshi no kanata (El deseo de mi Corazon esta mas alla de los cielos)_

_negai wa kanarazu kanau (el deseo de mi corazon se cumplira)_

_ai ni kitte sono kagi wa mirai e (el amor es la llave hacia el futuro)_

_mado ni sotto yobu koe wa (una voz esta llamando suavemente en la ventana)_

_koi no yokan soshite (y una vision de amor aparece)_

_mada tooku no ai demo (a pesar de que aun esta lejos)_

_shinjiteru asu wo (cree en el mañana)_

_shinjiteru kimi wo (cree en tus sentimientos)_

Después de esa breve pausa, continuó leyendo: "...Debes tener mucho cuidado con los cuervos". Al terminar de leer eso ultimo, quedo bastante desconcertado, pues era muy difícil llegar a encontrar cuervos cerca de ahí. No supo bien a que se referia aquello, asi que no le dio mucha importancia por ahora. Salio del templo junto a su familia, con rumbo a su casa, pero a diferencia de cuando llego, esta vez tenia una cierta esperanza brotando dentro de el.

_Raspberry heaven (cielo de frambuesa)_

_mukae ni kita no (nos encontraremos de nuevo)_

_yasashii yume no heaven (en los gentiles sueños del cielo)_

Pasaron aun mas meses sin saber nada de Hiei, aunque Kurama seguia sin perder la esperanza del todo. Sabia que Hiei pronto volveria. Ya muchas veces habia pensado en ir al Makai a buscarle, pero desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que el Reikai estuvo bloqueando casi en su totalidad el agujero que conectaba ese mundo con el de los humanos, por lo que no podia ingresar muy fácilmente que digamos. (-quiza a eso se deba su ausencia...-), penso, aun cuando sabia que, por la fecha de su cumpleaños, el agujero aun no estaba tan protegido. Era su forma de "consolar" el hecho de que Hiei no le hubiera visitado desde hacia ya casi medio año.

Afuera, la presencia del invierno se hacia cada vez menos presente, dejando pasar una pequeña ola de calidez que llenaba toda la ciudad. Kurama podia sentir como poco a poco, algo de energia llegaba a el, pues la primavera se acercaba, y con ella, nuevas plantas nacerian, cosa que aquel manipulador de plantas, y nadie mas, podia sentir.

Cada noche, se encontraba con Hiei, de forma intangible, en sus sueños, donde por fin estaba felizmente a su lado, sonriendo como jamas en su vida, mientras su koorime poseía sus labios, tan delicadamente como el roce de un petalo, mientras el tomaba entre sus brazos el inalcanzable cuerpo de Hiei.

_Raspberry heaven (cielo de frambuesa)_

_dakishimetakute (Abrazame fuertemente)_

_tanoshii yume no heaven (en los divertidos sueños del cielo)_

Por lo que normalmente, Kurama amanecia abrazando una almohada.

Poco después, ya eran los ultimos dias de marzo, y una de esas noches, estaba en su cuarto, haciendo sus tareas de la escuel. Era algo tarde, y ese dia le habian dejado mucho que hacer. Estaba en su semana de examenes, asi que tambien debia estudiar. Estaba exhausto, y casi se quedaba dormido sobre su escritorio, cuando sintio una suave y familiar corriente de aire que entro a su cuarto. Se giro sin pensar en nada mas que en su cansancio, cuando casi se cae de la silla al ver que ese viento habia sido ocasionado por una ya muy esperada visita.

_Raspberry heaven, (cielo de frambuesa)_

_I'm coming back to you (estoy volviendo a ti)_

K: Hi...ei...OO Hiei!!!! OuO haz vuelto!!! TTUTT

H: hn...no, soy un holograma ¬u¬

K: oó veo que no haz cambiado para nada

H:...

K: como sea, hace mucho que no nos veiamos. Donde estabas?

H: en el Makai, fui a seguir entrenando. Pense en visitarte el dia que me habias dicho, en tu cum...cum...

K: cumpleaños...?

H: si, eso mismo. Pero no pude venir, me encontre con...cierto youkai, y no pude regresar para ese tiempo.

Kurama no creia del todo lo que Hiei le decia, pues esa breve pausa le decia que habia algo mas ahí. Hiei noto eso, y saco algo de su bolsillo.

H: toma, esto lo consegui dias antes de tu cumpleaños, pues pensaba venir, pero no pude, asi que lo guarde para dartelo en cuanto pudiera –dijo, extendiendo su mano hasta Kurama, quien recibio lo que Hiei le entregaba- esta algo maltratada y creo que no se ve muy bien que digamos, pero fue lo mejor que pude cuidarla hasta ahora

K: Hiei...gracias... nn –dijo, al observar que lo que Hiei le habia regalado, era una de las flores mas bellas y extrañas en todo el Makai. Era tan extraña y difícil de encontrar, que era muy valiosa, y a pesar de estar maltratada y un poco marchita, aun se veia hermosa- debio ser muy difícil encontrarla, ne?

H: asi es, lo fue. Eso sin contar que quienes descubrieron que la tenia, trataron de robarla a como diera lugar.

K: eso explica las coratadas que tienes...

H: solo algunas de ellas...las otras son las que obtuve al tratar de salir del Makai. Esos tipos del Reikai son bastante difíciles de esquivar ¬¬

K: y que lo digas...cuando me tope con ellos, casi no vivo para contarlo, jeje –comenzo a reir levemente- ven, Hiei, dejame curar tus heridas.

Saco un pequeño botiquín que tenia guardado en su escritorio, se acercó a Hiei, y comenzó a curar sus heridas con mucha precaucion, para no lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, y asi, continuaron platicando sobre lo que habia pasado en los meses anteriores, en todo aquel tiempo que no se vieron y que no supieron nada del otro. Ya era algo noche, y todo el dia de trabajo se notaba grandemente en el rostro de Kurama. Hiei, ya sabiendo el porque, opto por irse, no sin antes ser detenido por Kurama, quien, una vez mas, le ofrecio un lugar donde pasar la noche. Y asi fue, se quedo a cenar y a dormir, de nueva cuenta, en casa de Kurama.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas, Hiei estaba en la cama, y Kurama en el futon. Debido al éxito obtenido la ultima ocasión en que Hiei se habia quedado a dormir en su casa, Kurama no trato de decir nada sobre la nota ni nada de eso, pues pensaba que Hiei ya lo habia olvidado. En lugar de eso, se le ocurrio una mejor idea.

K: Hiei...

H: nani?

K: queria saber si...quieres salir conmigo dentro de unos dias, cuando haya terminado mis examenes.

H: ir a donde?

K: bien, veras...en el ningenkai hay una fecha llamada Hana-mi. Es una celebración muy agradable, pues es una especie de picnic bajo los arboles de cerezo...para verlos florecer, y...me gustaria que me acompañaras.

_rakuen ni hana utsukushiku (cuando las flores del cielo hayan florecido hermosamente)_

_kimi to futari... (Tu y yo)_

_futari de aimashou (juntos estaremos)_

H: esta bien...dije que estaria en tu cumpleaños y no pude, asi que esta sera la compensación- dijo friamente, aunque Kurama pudo leer entre lineas que Hiei en realidad no lo veia tanto como compensación.

K: me parece bien. No te preocupes por nada, tu solo tienes que ir conmigo, que yo me encargare de llevar la comida y todo lo que se necesite, esta bien?

H: hai...una cosa mas...cuando sera?

K: pues...este año sera el 3 de abril...no tienes nada que hacer ese dia, ne?

H: no pienso ir al Makai hasta dentro de un tiempo mas, asi que estare libre para ese dia.

K: bien!

-segundos después-

H: kurama...

K: si, dime?

H: que es un picnic?? ¬¬UU

K: nnUUU ah, pues...es el nombre que se le da a cuando sales a pasear al campo o a un parque, y una vez ahí, te sientas en el pasto a comer algo y a pasar el rato con alguien...creo que eso es todo a grandes rasgos nn

H:...un...esta bien

K: por lo visto no haz ido a ninguno, ne?

H: no...

K: bueno, hare todo lo posible para que te la pases muy bien.

H: ...esta bien...

K: nn Oyasumi nasai, Hiei-kun

H: ...oyasumi, kitsune...

El corazon de Kurama latía suave, pero muy alegremente. Estaba feliz como jamas en los meses pasados, pues al fin vio que Hiei habia vuelto, y ahora estaba con el, aun cuando todavía no se decian lo que tanto querian decirse. Se durmieron muy tranquilamente, en la comodidad de la casa del pelirrojo. El clima era agradable, lo que les propicio unos dulces sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurama desperto, mirando hacia su cama, donde aun estaba Hiei, durmiendo tranquilamente, mas tranquilo que lo que quiza habria dormido últimamente. Se metió a bañar, al salir, noto que Hiei aun dormia, por lo que se seco rapidamente, y comenzo a vestirse, antes de que despertara, para evitar que Hiei lo viera asi. El problema era que, Kurama no habia notado que Hie estaba medio despierto, ademas de haber olvidado que el Jagan de Hiei no dormia (N/A: Kurama ingenuo! XD que!? Hiei lo mira y yo no???? me las pagaras Hiei!!!! òó , )

H: hn...BONITO CUERPO, KITSUNE DESNUDISTA! XDDD

K: ÓOÒ a! Hiei!!!-gritó, mientras cubria cierta parte de su cuerpo con su ropa, toda hecha bolas XD –desde que hora estas despierto??

H: desde hace unos instantes, solo que la luz del sol me molestaba un poco, por eso no habia abierto los ojos.

K: y porque no dijiste nada!!??

H: ¬¬ no tenia nada que decir...ademas de que siempre eres tu el que empieza nuestras conversaciones de la mañana ¬u¬

K: òo hn...esta bien, me voy a vestir al baño (tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño, sin dejar de taparse)

H: lo que tu digas...pero aun se te ve todo xD

K: ò/ó baka! (mientras se cubria lo que le faltaba)

Ya de rato, salio del baño, ya con su uniforme puesto, aun sin olvidar lo de hacia unos minutos.

K: vamos a desayunar, esta bien?

H: hai...¬u¬ (sonriendo aun por lo mismo)

K: deja de hacer esa cara y de mirarme asi!!! No es mi culpa que seas un pervertido y no hayas dicho nada oó ...

H: jajaja...tonto xD

K: hn...baka- dijo, haciendo una voz tonta e imitando a Hiei, ademas de hacer una cara boba

H: ¬¬ ...dah

K: XD jaja

Bajaron a desayunar, para después salir de casa, pues Kurama aun debia ir a la escuela. Caminaron rumbo a ella, y una vez en la entrada de dicho lugar, se separaron. Kurama entro al edificio, y Hiei simplemente se fue, aun sin saber que haria para matar el tiempo durante todo el dia, incluyendo los demas dias, hasta el que llegara el famoso Hana-mi.

* * *

Bueno, mis heridos lectores, hasta aki llegamos x el momento. Espero poder kontar kon sus reviews para el siguiente kapitulo. Por ahora solo me resta pedirles k, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic o lo k sea, haganmelo saber, pues es importante (y mas x akello de k todo va saliendo solo). Tratare de actualizar pronto.

Ahora, respondere brevemente a los reviews de esta ocasión.

**Enitshadow:** Ore no tachi!!!! me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior. Espero que este tambien te haya gustado mucho. En realidad, no se que tanto paso por mi cabeza kuando escribi el capitulo 2. Simplemente salio mi lado gracioso XD Seeee, Hiei se esta animando poco a poco, si bien que quiere, solo k se hace el menso XDDDD Cuidate!! Y ojala pueda leer algun otro review tuyo x aka. Besos y gracias x el comentario!

**Lety san:** Hey, gracias x los comentarios. Según yo, he estado tratando de no hacer a los personajes muy OOC, pero al parecer no logro hacerlo (en especial kon Hiei, pues en la serie casi ni habla, asi k a fuerzas hay que cambiarlo aunque sea un poquito), lo bueno es que les gusta como va saliendo su personalidad, y eso es lo que cuenta nn Me alegra saber k te estan gustando las canciones. Ojala tambien les gusten las de este capitulo (en especial la de Rakuen, pues llore un poco al escribir esa parte donde sale, pues la estaba escuchando al escribir eso). Gracias x tu review, y espero encontrarme alguno otro pronto. Cuídate!!

Y pues...creo que eso seria todo, al menos x ahora. Como ya dije antes, tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capi, y de paso, tratare de tener listo mi siguiente AMV, para k esten al pendiente en YouTube, pues en esta ocasión, sera un KxH nOn

Cuidense!! Y no olviden dejarme un review kon sus sugerencias, comentarios o lo que sea (btw, tratare de meter pruebas del kxh en proximos capitulos).

Matta ne!


	4. Llegando al esperado dia

Konnichiwa, minna!!!! Aquí vengo otra vez, a dejar el capitulo 4 de este fic. Ojala que pronto se animen a dejar reviews, pues, la razon por la que tardo algo en actualizar, es porque me quedo esperando un poco, a ver si llega alguno nuevo

Espero que les este gustando la historia. En este capitulo aun no aparecera lo del Hana-mi, eso sera para el proximo capitulo. Como les habia mencionado en el summary anterior, la historia va a salirse un poco del ya conocido y famoso universo de YYH, pues no va a seguir el mismo curso que la trama original, aunque para ello aun falta algo mas de tiempo (o capitulos).

Tratare de no confundirlos, y una vez mas, hago hincapié en que entren a gmail a descargar las canciones, pues algunas de ellas seran indispensables en ciertas partes del fic, x aquello de la "sensación".

Disculpen si las "expresiones" de los personajes no se entienden del todo bien, pero como ya saben, al FF le fascina darle en toda la ma...quina al formato original de los archivos...hn ¬¬

Pues...no se me ocurre que mas decir, asi que pues, vayamos al grano, oka? Disfruten el capitulo!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_Llegando al esperado dia_

Estaban a unos dias del Hana-mi, y poco a poco, ambos sentian como los nervios se apoderaban de sus cuerpos, aunque la emocion se acrecentaba por igual.

"_El dia del Hana-mi, sera el proximo sabado. Nos vemos en mi casa ese dia, a las 7pm. Tendre lista la comida..."_, se repetía una y otra vez Hiei dentro de su cabeza, para no olvidar lo que Kurama le habia dicho para el dia del Hana-mi.

Por ahora, no tenia mucho de que preocuparse aun, pues ese mismo dia veria de nueva cuenta a Kurama, asi que seguramente, se lo recordaria.

**-----------------FLASHBACK-----------------**

Era un calido atardecer, a pesar del poco frio que aun rondaba por las calles de la ciudad. Ambos estaban en la habitación del kitsune, sentados en el marco de la ventana, mirando la vista que quedaba libre del espeso follaje del arbol que se posaba ahí afuera.

H: Ha...na-mi...

K: si, asi es...suena bien, no?

H: No le encuentro sentido...-se apresuro a decir en cuanto noto la expresión de "desilusion" en el rostro de Kurama- ...pero aun asi vendre. Te debo eso, ademas de que no suena igual de tedioso que algunas otras costumbres ningen.

K: nn Por eso no te preocupes. Te hare pasar un buen rato alla. Ya pense a cual parque iremos, te gustara, casi no va mucha gente a ese parque, a pesar de que es hermoso. Se cuanto "adoras" a los humanos, por eso pense que seria mejor llevarte a ese.

H: ...eso me parece bien...

K: El dia del Hana-mi, sera el proximo sabado. Nos vemos en mi casa ese dia, a las 7pm. Tendre lista la comida, me encargare de llevarla. Ademas...se que te gustan los postres y las cosas dulces, es por ello que te prepararé algo muy rico, aunque no te dire que es, para mantenerlo en sorpresa, eh?

H: ...hn...como digas ¬u¬ -no podia evitar sonreir, pues, de antemano, sabia que la comida estaria deliciosa, ademas de que, en verdad que le gustaban los postres- (N/A: oó y porque a mi no me dan postre!!! Yo quiero uno hecho x mi amado...Kurama!!! TTuTT ...kondenado Hiei...quisiera ser el ¬.¬)

K: -noto la sonrisa en la cara del koorime, pero no dijo nada- Esta bien, asi sera entonces nn

Pasaron un pequeño rato sin decir nada, mirando como anochecia lentamente. Las luces de las calles se encendian una por una, hasta formar hileras completas de brillante luz. Era algo lindo, y que Hiei jamas habia visto, hasta ese dia. Después de un corto y suave suspiro, Hiei hablo:

H: Debo irme. Ya es algo tarde, y aun debo ver como esta Yukina...hace algunos dias que no he ido a verla.

K: ...esta bien...si hablas con ella, salúdala de mi parte, ne? nn (N/A: Después de todo...hay que quedar bien con la familia del novio, no? nOn)

H: ...hn...esta bien

K: n.n cuidate, Hiei

H: hm...mo

Estaba casi saliendo por la ventana, cuando sintio que una delicada mano le detenia, tomandolo por la muñeca.

K: Hiei...antes de que te vayas...que te parece si...mañana nos vemos?

H¿?

K: bueno...es que...una de las tradiciones del Hana-mi, es usar un kimono durante el, y...queria ir a comprar uno ligero y pense...que quiza te gustaria intentar llevar uno tambien...

H: ... ¬¬ no se que es un kimono...pero esta bien...

K: ya mañana veras que es. Incluso te enseñare como se usa correctamente.

H: ...vendre mañana entonces...a la misma hora de hoy...

K: n.n Hai, cuidate y...gracias por acompañarme

De un segundo a otro, Hiei ya no estaba en la habitación. De el, solo habia quedado un pequeño rastro de su aroma, imperceptible para cualquiera, excepto para el kitsune.

**-----------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------**

Ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde, Kurama estaba por salir de clases, y afuera, un cielo anaranjado cubria la ciudad. Sonó el timbre, y el pelirrojo se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y a salir del salón. Queria estar listo para cuando Hiei llegara, y eran esos pensamientos, los que lo hacian alegrarse plenamente de que ese dia, no le tocaba quedarse a hacer el aseo en el salon.

Al salir, algunas chicas lo alcanzaron e hicieron lo mismo que siempre hacian, acosar a Kurama, y tratar de hacer que les hiciera caso (N/A: Fastidiosas ¬¬ ...bueno...no me quejo...yo haria lo mismo xDDD)

Chicas 1, 2 y 3: Minamino-san!! –dijeron, corriendo hacia el-

K: Ah...? un...Konnichiwa n.n

Chicas 1, 2 y 3: Konnichiwa, Minamino-san...

Chica 1: Minamino-san, como haz estado??

K: n.nU ah...bien –dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco mas rapido-

Chica 2: a donde vas con tanta prisa???

Chica 1: si...

K: Pues...

Chica 3: es que...queriamos...-buscando pretexto- ...que nos ayudes a estudiar! nn

Chicas 1 y 2: si, asi es!!

Chica 1: estamos a pocas semanas de los examenes, y necesitamos ayuda!

Chica 2: en especial yo!

Chica 3: no, yo mas que tu!!

Chica 1: yo estoy peor que ustedes dos juntas!!

K: n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUU etto...chicas...tengo algo de prisa...-tratando de salir del "circulo" que habian formado las chicas a su alrededor, y que ahora, lo habia detenido, gracias a esa pequeña discusión-

Chicas 1, 2 y 3: O.O (N/A: seeee...se callaron como por arte de magia con solo oirle hablar...y como no hacerlo!? xD)

K: quizas en otra ocasión (_-ya se que traman, asi que quizas esa ocasión no llegue para ellas XP mi corazon esta con alguien mas...-_)

Chicas 1, 2 y 3: eh?? pero, pero...

K: Lo siento, tengo que irme –dijo, sonando algo "seco", sorprendiendo con ello a las chicas-, tengo que ver a alguien en un rato.

Chicas 1, 2 y 3: O.O ... TT-TT

Salio casi volando del lugar, para evitar que lo volvieran a detener con cosas de ese tipo. Llego a su casa, saludo a su madre y subio a cambiarse. Aun faltaba casi una hora para verse con Hiei, y ya no tenia nada mas que hacer, mas que esperar a que el momento de verle, llegara. Encendio un rato la computadora, para entretenerse un poco, ademas de que no podia salir de su cuarto, pues sabia que Hiei, como de costumbre, llegaria por la ventana.

K: Veamos...-conectandose a Internet-ah? Que es esto?? Doujinshi yaoi de...Yu yu hakusho... OoO oh, vaya! Esa es mi serie favorita!!! ...creo que tomare algunos cuantos... nOn _(-asi aumentare mi colección-)_

Y asi fue tooooooda esa hora, hasta que llego Hiei, quien entro por la ventana (N/A: el chico no falla en eso...no conocera las puertas??? xDDD)

K: um? –volteando a ver a quien habia llegado- Hola, Hiei!! n.n (N/A: Notese que si en ese momento, hubiera estado transformado en Youko, ya estaria moviendo su colita como loco con solo haberlo oido entrar al cuarto n////n)

H: hn...mo –dijo, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de Kurama-

K: Ya casi nos vamos, solo tengo que apagar la computadora.

H: ...tu y tus raras cosas humanas ¬¬

K: ¬u¬ ...deberia recordarte aquellas cosas humanas como los videojuegos?????

H: ¬¬U ...calla...

K: jeje, esta bien. Listo, vamonos.

Hiei salió por la ventana, mientras Kurama bajo por las escaleras. Se despidio de mi suegrita, y salio de casa, para encontrarse de nuevo con Hiei e irse. (N/A: salieron de la casa por separado, pues a Shiori se le iba a hacer muuuy extraño que Hiei apareciera de pronto ahí en la casa...aunque creo que eso ya lo imaginaban, no?? jeje)

Tomaron un autobús, y llegaron a la zona comercial. Hiei se quedo algo sorprendido al ver un lugar tan iluminado y lleno de luces de colores, anuncios y gente caminado de aquí para alla, aunque, obviamente, tratabe de no hacerlo muy notorio.

K: Ven, busquemos alguna buena tienda de kimonos.

H: .. ...un...

Caminaron por una parte de la zona y entraron a una tienda que parecia ser de las mejores en el lugar (al menos de las mejores en cuanto a vestimentas tradicionales se referia) P

Vendedor: Irasshaimase!

K: nn

H: ...

V: en que les podemos servir??

K: estamos buscando kimonos para el hana-mi

H: -quien no capto bien a lo que el vendedor se referia con "servir"- ...Tambien puede servirnos algo de helado con eso...

V: oO que dijo???

K: ah...nada, solo que queria saber que...que era eso de "al lado" n.nU

V: ¬¬ eso es una Yukata...

H: ...

K: (fingiendo) Ves?? Te lo dije... ;)

H: ...¬¬ y los famosos kimonos????

V: oh, si. Siganme por favor.

Ya cuando llegaron a la seccion de los kimonos.

V: Muy bien, aquí estan todos los modelos que tenemos para hombre. Los de aquel lado, son para mujeres. No se si quieran echar un vistazo alla, en caso de que vayan a comprar alguno para sus novias.

K: errrrr...

H: ...no tenemos novias ¬¬...

V: ah, no sabia que estaban solteros...gomen...

K y H:(_-hn...si supiera...-)_

V:...los dejare solos para que elijan mas comodamente (N/A: y para que no siga metiendo la pata XD)

K: veamos que hay aquí...supongo que vas a querer uno oscuro, ne?

H: ...

K: te quedaria bien uno claro, ademas de que seria algo nuevo verte con ropa de tonos claros :P Pero bueno, tu eliges. Busca alguno que te guste, y yo mientras buscare alguno para mi. Si necesitas ayuda para elegir alguno, solo dime, esta bien?

H: esta bien...

Ambos comenzaron a buscar algun kimono que fuera de su agrado. Kurama se encontro con uno de color azul, en un tono no muy oscuro, y que tenia estampados de hojas en negro, a lo largo del kimono. Lo tomo y se acerco a Hiei.

K: y bien...haz encontrado alguno que te guste?

H: es difícil...no se me ocurre cual tomar ¬¬

K: si quieres puedo ayudarte nn

H: ¬u¬ hn...para verme como tu?? No...olvidalo...

K: que quisiste decir??? Oó

H: hm...baka kitsune...siempre caes (_-jajaja xD-_)

K: --U niño tonto...

H: esta bien, dime cual debo tomar...

K: Pues...-comenzando a buscar y sacando un kimono para mujer de coloridos estampados- este te quedaria excelente!! xD hace juego con tu personalidad XDDDD

H: òÓ baka... ¬¬#

K: -tratando de controlarse- ...bien, bien...ese no. Solo bromeaba, jeje. Dejame ver cual puede quedarte...mmm...-buscando- que tal este?? –dijo, mientras sacaba uno de color azul marino muy oscuro y con pequeños adornos en rojo- este te quedaria bien.

H: ...hn...no se ve mal...despues de todo, no tienes tan malos gustos ¬u¬

K: n.n (_-no por nada me gustas, sabes???-_)...gracias. Esta bien, vayamos a los probadores. Te ayudare a ponerte el tuyo, esta bien?

H:...supongo que si...

Se fueron hacia alla, y Hiei entro a uno de los probadores, mientras Kurama esperaba afuera.

K: Quitate la ropa exterior y ponte el Hakama, en cuanto acabes, avisame para entrar a ayudarte con el resto.

H: ¬¬U que es hakama???

K: (_-no me acordaba que no sabe xoxUU-_) ...es el pantalón del kimono.

H: ya esta... –abriendo la puerta-

K: te pondre lo que falta. Acercate –dijo, al momento en que jalaba a Hiei hacia el, para ponerle el Haori y el Obi que sujetaria al "pantalón" del kimono- quedate quieto.

Comenzó a ponerle el Haori (N/A: esa es algo asi como la "camisa" del kimono. Quizas no lo sabian, o tal vez si, pero los kimonos para hombre son diferentes a los de mujer, de ahí que estos vengan en 2 partes y que los de mujer sean en una sola). En cuanto lo tuvo arreglado, comenzo a ponerle el Obi, desde su espalda, dandole una vuelta a su cintura, mientras Hiei se sentia un poco extraño, pues gracias a esa vuelta del Obi, Kurama le habia dado una especie de abrazo desde atrás.

Ya para terminar, el pelirrojo solo debia ajustarlo para que no se soltara, y para ello, debia posarse enfrente del koorime. Una vez ahí, ajusto el obi, acomodó lo que faltaba, y le arregló las arrugas que se le habian hecho al cuello del kimono. Hiei se sentia algo incomodo, pues tenia a Kurama mas cerca que en otras ocasiones, y, a diferencia del "abrazo" de momentos atrás, esta vez lo tenia enfrente. Kurama, por su parte, no podia dejar de mirar lo que, para el, era el cuello mas irresistible que jamas habia visto. Sentia una gran tentacion de besarle y apoderarse de ese cuello; y aunque no cayo en esa tentación, fue acercándose lentamente al rostro del pelinegro, al tiempo en que Hiei no ponia resistencia alguna, entrecerraba lentamente sus ojos y abria un poco su boca, como dandole la bienvenida a los labios del kitsune. Aunque el no era el unico, pues Kurama iba haciendo lo mismo, mientras ambos miraban los labios del otro, con lo poco que aun podian ver.

Estaban a solo unos milímetros de culminar ese acercamiento en un dulce y tierno beso. Ya podian percibir en sus rostros, el aliento y la respiración del otro. Sus corazones latian fuerte y rapidamente. Las manos de ambos temblaban de los nervios y la emocion, pues estaban por expresarse lo que tanto habian querido decirse y no se habian atrevido.

De pronto, ambos saltaron un paso atrás, separandose y abriendo sus ojos de golpe, totalmente sorprendidos. Y vaya susto que se llevaron, pues, cuando estaban por unir sus labios, repentinamente, una de las encargadas de los probadores habia tocado la puerta, con algo de fuerza. (N/A: agh!!! Idiota!!! Estaban x besarse!!! TTOTT buaaahhh!!!)

Encargada: -aun tocando la puerta- esta todo bien ahí dentro???

K: ah...si, todo esta bien –dijo, mientras trataba de ocultarle a Hiei su sonrojado rostro-

E: esta bien. Disculpen las molestias, es solo que ya tienen tiempo ahí dentro, y me pidieron que viniera a revisar, pues hace unos dias ocurrio un "incidente" en uno de los probadores del siguiente piso.

H: incidente...?

K: -hablando a un volumen con el que solo Hiei le oyera- aaahh... o.o luego te explico a que se refiere con eso de "incidente" n.nUUU –hablando hacia la encargada- Esta bien, no hay problema, es solo que estaba ayudandole a mi amigo a ponerse el Kimono...

E: oOUUU esta bien... –dijo, alejandose de ahí.

H: ¬¬ hn...mujer fastidiosa... –dijo, tratando de ocultar lo sonrojado que estaba-

K: ...Hiei...

H: o/o (_-ch...quizas me quiera decir algo sobre lo de hace rato...-) _...nani?...

K: Te quedo bien el kimono n.n

H ¬o¬U ah...see...claro

K: n.n bien, es momento de que te lo quites, para ir a pagarlo. Pasare al probador de al lado, a probarme el mio, y mientras te cambias, ok?

H: ...hai...

Kurama salio del probador, y entro al siguiente, a ponerse el suyo. Hiei mientras se iba volviendo a poner su ropa normal. Al terminar, salio del probador. Era tanta su curiosidad de saber como se veia Kurama usando un kimono, que no pudo evitarlo, y se asomo por una pequeñisima ranura que habia a un lado de la puerta, para verlo, ademas de poner "en practica" a su Jagan, para mejorar la vista :P Hiei se sonrojo mucho, al verlo ahí dentro, con su pecho desnudo (pues solo traia puesto el Hakama). Al mismo tiempo, sintio una especie de "ternura", aunque eso lo incomodo bastante, pues nunca antes habia sentido algo asi. Su "trauma" con Kurama era tan grande, que no pudo dejar de verlo, al menos hasta que terminara de ponerse el kimono (pues tampoco le gustaba andar fisgoneando, y menos a quien amaba).

Cuando el pelirrojo termino de ponerse el kimono, llamo a Hiei, a que se asomara a verle, para que le dijera si el kimono le quedaba a su medida (pues los kimonos, por los tamaños que tienen, es difícil verles uno mismo si quedan muy largos o no).

K: y bien? que tal me queda?? Esta corto, largo...

H: esta bien...te quedo al tamaño correcto...

K: n.n excelente...asi no tendre que ir por otro :P

H: ...duh...

K: saa...entonces solo tengo que quitarmelo, e iremos a pagarlos vale?

H: hai... –dijo, mientras salia del probador-

Hiei lo espero ahí fuera, mientras el kitsune terminaba de cambiarse. Salieron de la seccion de probadores, y fueron a pagar. Saliendo de ahí, fueron a comprar el resto de cosas que faltaban para el Hana-mi, ya fuera la comida para ese dia, o el calzado que debia acompañar al kimono.

Al cabo de una hora, ya tenian la mayoria de las cosas que debian comprar, asi que optaron por ir a pasear un rato mas, aprovechando que por el momento, no tenian mas que hacer.

K: que tal si vamos a una cafeteria??

H: ¬¬U ...tu y tus palabras ningen...no se que es eso...

K: XP una cafeteria es una especie de...como decirlo...es...algo como eso -señalando un restaurante que estaba ahí cerca-, solo que en las cafeterias se dedican a vender comida mas ligera y algunos postres.

H: (_-pos--tres...oo!!!-_)...hn...esta bien...

Entraron a una cafeteria cercana, con muchas ganas de alguna bebida caliente, pues aunque ya era prácticamente primavera, aun se sentia un poco de frio. Tomaron asiento, y comenzaron a platicar sobre todo aquello que habian hecho recientemente, al tiempo en que ambos, en ocasiones, desviaban su mirada, dirigiendola hacia la ventana que tenian a un lado, la cual les mostraba una linda vista hacia las calles llenas de luces y de gente que tambien estaba haciendo preparativos para "sus propios" Hana-mi

* * *

Pues...bueno, ese es todo el capitulo 4 de la historia. Mil disculpas por el retraso al actualizar. Lo que sucede es que...sinceramente, no me dieron muchos animos de seguir la historia, no porque piense que es mala o algo (de hecho, creo que es mucho mejor que lo que leyeron en Kuroi Bara), solo que...lo que me desanimo a seguir, fue la inmensa cantidad de reviews que me llegaron en los ultimos capis. 

Se que hay algunas personas que siguen la historia, y les pido que de menos me dejen algun comentario, Me conformo con que me digan "Siguele", pues asi de menos veo que tienen interes en seguir leyendo.

Si no he detenido totalmente esta historia, ha sido gracias a dos personitas, que me han pedido que la continue, y es por ello que no pienso abandonar la historia, aun cuando solo esas dos personas lleguen a ser las unicas que lo lean y dejen review (ustedes ya saben quienes son...jeje).

La otra razon del porque no actualice antes, es porque tuve una semana "acalorada", o mas bien, de acaloradas discusiones y ciertas cosillas pendientes que tuve que arreglar.

Por cierto (abusando de hacerme publicidad), les recuerdo que tengo un Canal en You Tube, donde tengo todos los AMVs que he hecho (en su mayoria de YYH y KxH), por si gustan ir algun dia a checar mis videos. Digo, si leyeron este fic, es porque les gusta YYH y obviamente, el KxH; asi que, ps no esta de mas decirles. Mi nick alla es EiEnNiKuRaMaxHiEi (copien y peguen en la barra de direccion de la pag principal de YT, o si lo prefieren, busquen en los videos como Hakusho Chacarron, el que les aparecera, es el mio, y de ahí pueden ir a mi canal, a ver los demas) :P

Cuidense, y ojala que sigan bajando la musica del Gmail (a pesar de que en este capi no hubo musica). Ja, matta, minna!


	5. El Hanami sabe a cereza junto a ti

Hola de nuevo!! Me disculpo una vez mas por la tardanza al actualizar, pero pues...como les dije antes, mi tiempo para utilizar la computadora se ha reducido grandemente (lo curioso es que esto me sucede, justo ahora que no hay nadie que me quite la Internet, jaja). Ok, ok, tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido.

Bien...despues de tanto bla, bla, blah! Al fin hemos llegado al capitulo del Hana-mi. Aun no se si ya desde este capitulo habra cambios en el "universo yyh", como ya les habia mencionado antes. Yo espero que si, pues tengo algunas ideas en mente. Mientras tanto, tratare de hacer que esto del hana-mi quede bien, de lo contrario...todos me veran feo (en especial los que lo han estado esperando, que supongo son pocos).

En este capitulo SI habra musica, asi que vayan a gmail a descargarla, como dijeron por ahí en la tele: Son gratis... xP Por cierto, hablando de Gmail...a alguna personita se le ocurrio la brillante idea (sarcásticamente hablando) de cambiarle la contraseña a la cuenta donde esta la musica, y debido a ello, he tenido que cambiar la contraseña (era eso, o perder toda la musica y palabreria que estaba alla). El nombre de usuario sigue siendo: eiennikuramaxhiei, pero la contraseña es: yaoikurama (a resumidas cuentas, dire que fue el mejor password que se me ocurrio en ese momento, por no decir que fue el unico, jojo).

Etto...pues...creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, asi que, ojala les guste este capi, y pues, ojala que ahora si me contribuyan un poco, dejando un review (ya aunque sea digan: Te odio!!! Para de menos saber que hay gente leyendomil gracias a los que ya han dejado review, ojala lo sigan haciendo). Y pues...creo que eso es todo. Lean y disfruten, mientras escucho a Modest Mouse, wiii!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_El Hana-mi sabe a cereza junto a ti_

Al fin era viernes, una larga semana se acaba de escurrir de entre las manos de cierto pelirrojo, quien se sentia alegre por lo que tendria lugar en esa misma tarde. Sentia esa misma emocion que tiene un niño, al saber que dentro de unos minutos tendra aquel juguete que tanto ha deseado. No podia esperar mas, lo cual solo hacia que un segundo llegara a ser igual a un minuto. Lo peor del caso, es que aun eran las 10 de la mañana. Aunque no todo era perdida, pues de pronto, sono la campana, que indicaba el comienzo del receso, lapso que quiza correria mas rapido que el resto.

Kurama: —estirandose, aun en su asiento— kahhh...al fin...hoy es el dia...

Kaitou: —quien alcanzo a escucharlo— dia de que, Minamino?

Kurama: ah? Bueno...es que hoy tengo algo importante por la tarde...

Kaitou: hm...tomando en cuenta que hoy se celebra el Hana-mi, supongo que se trata de una cita, no??

K: ah...pues...—sonrojandose levemente—...algo asi.

Kaitou: Vaya! Al fin te haz decidido por una de tus fans...bien, y quien es la afortunada?

K: ehm...bueno...es un poco difícil de explicar...

Kaitou: Oo tan fea es?

K: ¬¬U no, no es eso...es otra cosa...

Kaitou: Bueno...si tu lo dices...pero entonces...quien es? Me intriga saber quien sera la que termine con todo ese club de fans que traes siempre contigo...

K: pues...empezare por decir que no es una "ella", si no mas bien un...

Kaitou: "el", no es asi???

K: s-si...asi es...

Kaitou: Adivinare...es Hiei, verdad?

K: Tan obvio era?

Kaitou: Vaya que si!! Ya solo les faltaba andar tomados de la mano, para hacerlo "oficial", jeje

K: —en voz baja—hm...y yo que creia que lo estaba ocultando...

Kaitou: Y que les diras a todas esas chicas que andan tras de ti cuando se enteren de que estas enamorado de un "el"???

K: yo creo que seguir actuando igual...de todas formas, no creo que se enteren, ademas de que no me molesta que hagan lo que hacen...

Kaitou: Pues si que eres unico, Minamino...

Y asi siguieron platicando durante el receso, mientras almorzaban. Mientras, afuera de la escuela, en un arbol cercano, se alcanzaba a apreciar un poco, una pequeña sombra, descansando placidamente, esperando al momento en que se reuniria con el kitsune.

Transcurrieron las horas de un tranquilo y pacifico viernes, un dia aun mas tranquilo que de costumbre. El sol brillaba suavemente, haciendo que la entrada de la primavera se fuera haciendo presente poco a poco. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, los chicos de la secundaria Meiou iban saliendo de sus salones, mientras otros ya se encontraban a las afueras de la escuela. Muchos de ellos, al igual que Kurama, alistándose mentalmente para el Hana-mi. Mientras en uno de los salones, aun se apreciaba la figura de un pelirrojo, terminando de preparar sus cosas, tranquilamente, para irse a casa. Dio un suspiro, mientras sonreia levemente. La alegria de su corazon se mostraba en su cara. Tomo su portafolio, y salio de la escuela, caminado tranquilamente hasta su hogar, no sin antes ser acosado una vez mas por aquellas chicas a las que tanto les gustaba el pelirrojo, sin siquiera imaginar que su corazon ya pertenecia a alguien mas.

Ya pasado un buen rato, en su casa, sentado frente al televisor.

K: —mirando al reloj que estaba ahí cerca y hablando consigo mismo—hm...6.45...ya es casi hora...—su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido, a medida que se iba ahogando de los nervios—...me pregunto...entrara acaso por la ventana???

_Ding Dong_

Shiori: —saliendo de la cocina—Ya voy!

Gira la perilla y...

Shiori: —sonriendo—Oh!! Vaya, eres tu, Hiei!! No pense que llegarias tan temprano!! Pasa, Shuuichi esta en la sala, mirando la televisión.

Hiei: Hai...g-gracias... (N/A: notese que no se le da mucho eso de ser amable con los humanos...ugh...xP)

Shiori: Shuu-chan, Hiei esta aquí.

Kurama: ah.. !! ...Hola, Hiei...n-no crei que llegarias tan temprano...—hablando mas bajo—...ni tampoco que entrarias por la puerta...

Shiori: Bien, creo que los dejare solos...—dijo, mientras regresaba a la cocina--.

Hiei: Hn...no te alegres...si llegue temprano, fue porque hice la promesa de venir, y si entre por la puerta, fue porque ya sabia que me regañarias por aquello de tener que explicarle a tu madre el "como es que llegue aquí"...

Kurama: n.nU bueno...eso tiene sentido. Ahora que ya estas aquí, que te parece si vamos de una vez por los kimonos?? Digo, mientras mas temprano lleguemos al parque, mejor lugar nos tocara.

Hiei: ...

Ambos subieron, con rumbo a la habitación de Kurama. Entraron alli, el pelirrojo se acerco al armario, abrio la puerta, y tomo ambos kimonos, le entrego el suyo a Hiei, y se fue al baño a cambiarse, mientras Hiei hacia lo mismo, pero en el cuarto de Kurama. Al cabo de unos instantes, Kurama salio del baño, ya arreglado, toco la puerta, en señal de aviso de que iba a entrar. Paso, y ayudo a Hiei con el suyo, para asi terminar con todo aquello de la vestimenta. Una vez terminado eso, bajaron. Hiei esperando en la sala, mientras Kurama recogia en la cocina todo lo que llevaria para el picnic. Pasados unos pocos minutos, Kurama y Hiei ya estaban caminando por la calle, dirigiéndose a un bello parque, donde pasarian el resto del dia juntos.

—"_Trigun – Not an angel"—_

Llegaron al parque, eligieron el lugar en el que se quedarian. Seria bajo un gran arbol de cerezo, tupido de flores rosadas, pero que a pesar de ello, daba una gran vista hacia un cielo azul, en su mayor parte, oscurecido, debido a la entrada de la noche, pero adornado con algunas brillantes estrellas. Acomodaron todo y se sentaron comodamente, al tiempo en que mas gente hacia lo mismo, mientras algunos otros ya estaban desde hacia ya un rato.

K: —mirando alrededor—Gya! Es un lindo paisaje, no lo crees, Hiei?

H: —haciendo lo mismo—Hn...vaya que lo es...

K: Hacia mucho que no celebraba el Hana-mi

H: llegaste a venir antes?

K: Claro! De pequeño, solia venir con mis padres humanos. Mas adelante, solo venia con mi madre, por razones obvias (_1_). Pero deje de venir, debido a que ella tenia que trabajar, y a que normalmente, esta fecha llegaba justo en mis fechas de examanes, o cuando tenia mucha tarea que hacer. De ahi en mas, no celebre el Hana-mi, hasta hoy. Y vaya que no recordaba lo hermoso que era. Ya me hacia falta sentir toda esa nueva energia fluyendo de las plantas—decia mientras daba un gran respiro, percibiendo hasta el mas delicado aroma de las plantas que ahí se alojaban—.

H: ...supongo que la pasabas muy bien, no?

K: Si, realmente si—dijo, mientras volteaba a verle a los ojos—Hiei, gracias por acompañarme. De verdad tenia muchas ganas de venir. Me alegra que hayas accedido.

H: o/o ahm...si, n-no hay de que...

De igual manera, el tiempo siguió pasando, mientras ellos continuaban platicando y observando el paisaje. Era algo simplemente maravilloso todo aquello que estaba frente a sus ojos.

K: Oye...tienes hambre? que tal si comemos ya?

H: esta bien

K: (_-que alegria me da el que no estes tan frio como de costumbre...-_) Bien, te servire de lo que prepare para hoy.

Comenzaron a comer, lanzándose miradas de reojo, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Siguieron disfrutando de esa esperada velada, entre sabores, platicas, algunas cuantas bromas y hojas de cerezo. Después de esta pequeña "entrada", y de algunos vasos de te verde, llego la parte favorita de Hiei (o al menos, una de las que tanto habia esperado ¬¬U): El postre.

H: y...que trajiste de postre, si se puede saber?

K: ya lo veras –dijo, mientras sacaba algo de la cesta que guardaba la comida—mira, te traje un pay de limon, pero no es como cualquier otro, pues yo le añadi un extra: Cerezas—dijo, mostrando el dichoso postre, que si bien no era de gran tamaño, se veia muy apetitoso.

H: oo ...sugoi...

K: se que te gustan las cosas como el chocolate y eso, pero decidi traerte algo mas "unico" de mi parte...

H: osea que la receta la hiciste tu??

K: algo asi...yo solo le agregué las cerezas n.nU

H: Viniendo del legendario ladron del Makai...no seria de sorprenderse que te robaras una receta ¬u¬ ...

K: jeje...tienes razon...bien, te servire un poco –tomando un pequeño plato sirviendole—aquí tienes...

H: —tomando un pedazo con la cuchara e introduciendolo en su boca—hmmmmp...esta bueno...

K: geh...que bien que te gusto!! A decir verdad, no sabia si seria del todo de tu agrado.

H: —comiendo mas—vaya que esta bueno...hn..casi se me olvida—dijo, haciendo a un lado lo que le quedaba de postre en su plato y metiendo su mano a un pequeño "compartimento" del kimono—hey, Kurama...

K: um...si, dime...

H: ah...esteeeee...toma—acercandole una caja de pockys—

K: ah...gracias, aunque no tenias que tomarte la molestia...por cierto...como supiste que me gustan??

H: El otro dia te vi comiendo unos, y por tu expresión, supuse que te gustaban.

K: ah...ya veo...nnUU pues...gracias de nuevo

H: ...hn...

K: creo que tomare eso como un "de nada" n.n

Volvieron a concentrar su atención en lo que estaban haciendo antes. Poco después, el pequeño pay habia desaparecido por completo, gracias a ambos youkai. Aunque eso no era todo lo que habia, pues Kurama saco de la cesta, un pequeño tarro con cerezas.

K: Supuse que te gustarian las cerezas, asi que traje algunas de mas, para que tomes las que gustes.

H:—tomando una del tarro y comiendola—estan dulces...

K: si, mucho...—comiendo una tambien—

En eso, Kurama, en uno de sus vistazos de reojo, alcanzo a ver que Hiei estaba sosteniendo suavemente una cereza con sus dientes, como tratando de morderla lentamente; parecia que trataba de provocar al kitsune, aun cuando esa no era su intencion. Con un movimiento sutil, Kurama se acerco a Hiei. El objetivo era simple: la boca que sostenia a esa cereza.

Sus bocas se acercaban despacio, mientras ambos cerraban lentamente sus ojos, esperando esa dulce caricia que tanto habian deseado sentir de parte del otro, ignorando a todo aquel bello paisaje a su alrededor, como si alguien apagase una por una las luces de un escenario, hasta quedar todo reducido a una luz alumbrandoles solo a ellos; y por tanto, olvidando aquellas miradas de quienes les rodeaban, algo sorprendidos de ver a dos chicos a punto de expresarse su amor.

El calor que emanaban sus rostros, ya podia ser percibido por el otro, debido a la cercania en que estaban. Sus labios, entreabiertos, comenzaron a rozar entre ellos, dando una sensación no tan increíble como la que seguiria, pero si lo suficientemente grande, como para llenarlos de una especie de nervios que jamas habian sentido, mientras sus alborotados corazones latian mas rapido que nunca; comenzando asi, su primer beso.

Ese suave roce de sus bocas era algo exquisito. No era algo que llegaba y se quedaba ahí. Por el contrario, era algo que comenzaba ahí, pero se expandia rapidamente a todo su cuerpo, como una especie de dulce veneno que invadia su cuerpo. Sus mentes, enfocadas en el otro; sus corazones palpitando como locos; sus manos temblando timidamente por los nervios que sentian; y sus estomagos llenos de mariposas. De pronto, el pequeño roce se hizo mas profundo, justo cuando creian que eso era lo mejor, pues ahora lo que los tenia ocupados, era ese suave rozar de sus lenguas, algo que para ellos, hasta ahora, habia sido intangible, resultando de esta pequeña "union", un nectar aun mas dulce que la pequeña causante del beso, la cual simplemente se desvanecio, transmitiendoles de alguna forma, lo rojo de su existencia a los rostros de ambos youkai.

Se separaron lentamente, y sentian como si hubieran pasado minutos desde que Hiei habia "incitado" a Kurama, pero no era asi. En realidad solo habian transcurrido algunos segundos, solo que, ni siquiera el tiempo tenia lugar durante el beso.

K: ...ah...p-perdon por hacerlo sin avisar...lo siento...me deje llevar...n-no se que me paso...

H: ¬/¬ ahm...si, no hay problema...

K: ...bueno...y...que te parecio??

H:...no lo se, fue extraño...

K: No te gusto??

H: ...no fue eso...es solo que...(_-k'so...tendre que decirlo-_)...tenia tanto esperandolo...que simplemente no crei que sucediera asi de pronto...

K: entonces...supongo que si te gusto...aunque...—bajando un poco su mirada, todavía algo sonrojado—...aun hay algo mas que...que quiero saber...

H: que es?

K: —aun con la mirada levemente agachada—pues... yo queria saber si...y-ya sabes...si quieres ser mi...

H: hn...baka...que te hace pensar esas cosas?? Jamas...

K: oo q-que?

H: dije que jamas te diria que no...

K: òuó eres malo...

H: bah...da igual...es divertido joderte... ¬u¬ —dijo, mientras recargaba su espalda en el hombro del kitsune­—

K: ...vaya que no cambias... —decia mientras depositaba otra cereza en la boca de su, ahora, amante—

Ya mas entrada la noche, muchas personas ya se iban yendo del parque, asi que ambos hicieron lo propio: recogieron todo lo que llevaban, y se fueron a casa de Kurama, a cambiarse de ropo y a descansar, después de ese maravilloso rato que habian pasado juntos.

Se fueron caminando, pues la casa no quedaba muy lejos de ese parque, ademas de que disfrutaban hacerlo, en vez de tener que esperar años a que llegara un taxi (recordemos que es un festejo "masivo" en Japon, por lo que era difícil ir en un transporte publico sin "sufrir alguna lesion" xPPP).

Ya era un poco tarde, y por las estrechas calles se veia poca gente, y entre toda esa gente, las siluetas de dos personas vestidas con kimonos, caminando muy juntos, tratando de disimular el pequeño "lazo" que ahora los unia. Después de todo...a Hiei nunca le ha gustado mostrar afecto a nadie, _"es como mostrar debilidades a los enemigos",_ solia decir.

Llegaron a casa de Kurama. Debido a la hora, no encontraron a Shiori despierta, aunque eso era de esperarse, pues al dia siguiente debia ir a trabajar muy temprano, ademas de que Kurama ya le habia dicho que regresaria algo tarde.

K:—abriendo la puerta— Pasa, Hiei...quitate los zapatos y esperame en la sala, por favor.

H: ... —haciendo lo que le habia pedido—

K: ire a dejar esto a la cocina, ya mañana me encargo de ello...

Hiei mientras se dirigió a la sala, a esperar a que volviera el pelirrojo. No habia mucho que hacer, asi que empezo a contemplar todo quello que la tenue luz de la lampara que estaba ahí alcanzaba a alumbrar, entre todo esa pequeña gama de cosas, habia un portarretratos con un foto del pequeño Shuu-chan, junto a su madre. Ambos lucian muy felices en esa foto.

H: se ve que estimas mucho a esa mujer... —hablando con Kurama, quien venia hacia la sala—

K: ...asi es...es mi forma de corresponderle por todo lo que hace por mi. Es ella quien me ha enseñado a amar. Es la que ha demostrado un amor desinteresado en mi...bueno, ademas de ti—agregó sonriendo—.

H: Debe ser algo invaluable, supongo...—dijo, desviando una mirada con pequeños destellos de tristeza, pensando en su pasado, sin darse cuenta de ello—.

K: Hey...no te pongas asi. No hay razon para ello, ademas, recuerda que me tienes a mi—agregó, mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por la espalda del medio koorime—

H: Hn...baka...—haciendo como si la expresión que habia tenido instantes antes, jamas la hubiese tenido—

K: Vamos arriba a cambiarnos y a dormir.

Llegaron al cuarto de Kurama, el hicieron lo de la otra vez: Hiei se cambiaba en el cuarto, mientras Kurama hacia lo mismo, pero en el baño. Minutos después, ambos estaban listos para dormir, por lo que Kurama fue en busca del futon, y en eso:

H: Hn...no me digas que dormiras de nuevo en el suelo?

K: No es exactamente en el suelo, pero si, por que no?

H: Crei que dormirias junto a mi.

K: No sabia que eso querías.

Hiei no dijo nada mas, y solo se recorrio un poco, dejando un espacio para el kitsune, quien pronto ocupo ese espacio.

K: Nunca creí que esto pasaría, al menos no tan pronto

H: Lo se...es extraño

K: Hoy la pase muy bien contigo. Creo que este año el Hana-mi fue mejor que en los anteriores.

H: Ahora que lo pienso...porque no fueron Yuusuke ni el idiota con nosotros? Crei que ellos tambien eran tus amigos.

K: Y lo son. Es solo que pense que seria mejor si fueramos solo tu y yo, ademas de que ellos ya tenian planes para el dia de hoy.

H: Eso lo explica todo...

No necesitaron decir nada mas. Se besaron un poco, y finalmente, se quedaron dormidos, sin cortar el abrazo que les unia en ese momento. Sin duda habia sido un dia maravilloso.

* * *

_(1) Bueno...supongo que ya lo saben, en especial si son fans de Kurama, pero pues no esta de mas mencionar que, el padre biologico de Shuuichi Minamino, murio hace ya buen tiempo. De ahí que Shiori fuese la unica que lo llevara a celebrar el Hana-mi._

* * *

Y bien, minna, eso es todo por el momento, PERO, no vayan a creer que esto fue el final de la historia. Para nada!!! En cualquier otro fic, este bien podria ser el final, pero, al menos para mi gusto, la historia aun esta algo plana, por eso, este no es el final. Digamos, que aquí comienza lo interesante.

Por cierto, dejenme aclarar el porque no hubo lemon en esa gran oportunidad que se presento. Bien, no puse lemon (al menos en este capi), porque, eso es lo que normalmente hacen en muchos fics, y no lo niego, me gusta que sean asi (no en todos, pero si en algunos), es solo que quise enfocarme mas en su relacion sentimental, que en su relacion "carnal". No se si me explico. Como quiera que sea, no se desanimen. Les prometi lemon (en especial a los que se quedaron con ganas desde Kuroi Bara), y eso tendran, pero mas adelante. Que quede claro que no lo he olvidado, eh:P

Bien, que mas me queda por decir...ah si, respondere brevemente al reply que llego en esta ocasión:

**Dying Bride:** Pues, primero que nada, mil gracias por leer la historia, y tambien por tus comentarios, al igual que te agradezco tus consejos en cuanto a formato. Dejame decirte que he tratado de corregir algunas cosas, aunque me ha costado un poco de trabajo. En cuanto a los nombres de los personajes durante los dialogos, creo que no cambiare el solo poner sus iniciales, pues me es mas facil y mas rapido hacerlo de esa forma (digo, mas que nada porque me ahorra un poco de tiempo hacer eso, y ps cabe destacar que ya no cuento con mucho tiempo para estar en la computadora). Lo mismo me sucede con los signos de admiración e interrogación. Pero de ahí en mas, tratare de corregirme un poco. Sobre los emoticons, solo dire que hice especial abuso de ellos en el capitulo anterior, porque queria mantener bastante marcada la expresión de quienes los "usaban". En fin, tratare de no usarlos tanto de aquí en adelante. En cuanto a los reviews, no los quiero para hacer notar que mi historia es mejor o peor que las demas. Como he dicho, quiero que me dejen reviews, para asi de menos estar conciente de que hay gente leyendo el fic, y asi forzarme a subir los capitulos mas pronto (pues a veces me vence un poco la flojera, en especial porque me hago a la idea de que no hay nadie leyendo). De nuevo, gracias por tu comentario, y ojala puedas continuar leyendo esta historia, y contribuyendo con un review. Cuidate!

Saa...creo que eso seria todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y pues...ojala se animen a dejar reviews ahora si, porque de verdad que es desalentador llegar y ver que como que nadie lee la historia.

Ki o tsukete, minna-san!!! Ja, matta!


	6. El comienzo de nuestra relacion

Nihao, minna!! Me alegra ver que aun hay gente leyendo este fic. Como bien dije, no dejare de escribirlo por 2 razones: la primera es porque hay gente leyendo, y la segunda, porque esta historia, desde mi punto de vista, debe de ser escrita hasta el final. Ojala les guste el ritmo que lleva, y los pequeños giros que tomara. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Pues...creo que por ahora no tengo mucho que decir, mas que ofrecer las ya conocidas disculpas por el retraso en la actualizacion de la historia. En esta ocasión, la falta de tiempo se debio principalmente a que estuve elaborando mi cosplay para la pasada tnt (la 14), y pues me tarde como unas 2 semanas en hacerlo, mas el fin de semana que anduve por alla en el DF, lo cual me quito muchisimo tiempo tanto de Internet, como de la compu...hn...¬¬ xDDD (no me quejo, me la pase super, conoci nuevos lugares alla, conoci a mas personas, y al fin pude comprarme mi gashapon de Kurama-sama!!!!!!)

Ok, ok, ya me extendi con cosas que a nadie le interesan, ademas de que vienen aquí a leer un fic, y no mi vida xDD. Asi que vayamos al grano. Y ya saben, si en este capi hay musica (pues aun no se si la habra), ya saben de donde descargarla y eso. Ya de paso, les aviso que, ahora si, a partir de este capi, el universo de YYH (el que vieron durante la serie y manga) cambia en algunas cosas. Les aviso que es para que no hayan confusiones ni comentarios del tipo: "_No te sabes la historia..._" ¬¬ xDD Listo!

Irasshai!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_El comienzo de nuestra relacion_

El sol brillaba calidamente, entrando por la ventana, hasta llegar a cada rincón de la habitación de cierto pelirrojo, iluminando tambien las fases de los dos amantes que aun yacían en la cama. Uno de ellos se desperto al sentir los suaves rayos del sol en su cara.

K: uhm...ya es de dia... —murmuró mientras se tallaba suavemente los ojos- Hiei sigue dormido...al parecer le gusta esta cama...de lo contrario, ya se habría ido...—penso, mientras se sonreia levemente. Miró el reloj, eran casi las 11 am, posó de nuevo su vista en Hiei, y comenzo a moverlo suavemente para despertarlo—Nee, Hiei-kun...

H: ...

K: Hiei-kun...—dijo casi en un murmuro, mientras se acercaba al oido del koorime—despierta, koi...—decia mientras lo movia mas fuerte.

H: hm...naniii...?—dijo el koorime, abriendo lentamente los ojos, y abriendolos de golpe, al ver el rostro de Kurama tan cerca del suyo, lo cual solo le provoco que se le enrojeciera la cara. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a ello, después de todo, tenian menos de un dia de ser novios.

K: que pasa?

H: err...no, nada...—dijo sonrojado. Aun podia sentir el suave aliento de Kurama en su oido— q-que me ibas a decir?

K: ah, si. Solo te iba a decir que tengo que salir a hacer las compras.

H: ¬¬ y para eso tenias que despertarme?—dijo, sonando algo enfadado.

K: ...pues...si...si no, pensarias que me escape, o que te oculto algo, o que se yo... (N/A: que imaginación ¬¬U...xD). No es para que te enojes... —dijo, a modo de disculpa.

H: feh...te engañé...otra vez...

K: òo ah!!...me las pagaras!...

H: jajaja..agh... —se rió hasta que Kurama lo callo de un almohadazo (uno no muy fuerte, claro...)

K: Bobo...

H: Bobo tu...zorro bastardo...¬u¬—decia, mientras se acomodaba la cinta de su frente.

K: bien, bien...basta de juegos. Tengo que irme antes de que se haga mas tarde, vienes?

H: ...vale...esta bien...

Se arreglaron, desayunaron y salieron de casa, dirigiendose al supermercado. Una vez ahí:

K: espera aquí, iré por un carrito para poner las cosas.

H: ...seh... —decia, mientras contemplaba su alrededor.

[segundos mas tarde...

K: Listo. Hey, no te quieres subir? xDD­—dijo con un tono juguetón y señalando el asiento para niños que traen los carritos.

H: Hn...subete tu, pelirrojo deforme xD

K: Jeh...te verias lindo ahí... —imaginando la escena.

H: seh...seguro... —respondio sarcásticamente.

Ya pasado un rato, ya habian entrado, y hasta recorrido varios pasillos. El carro ya traia todo lo que venia en la lista que Shiori le habia dejado a Kurama, cuando de pronto...Hiei se desapareció.

K: Bien...creo que eso es todo, asi que solo tenemos que...eh? Hiei?...Hiei? donde estas?? —decia mientras lo buscaba en varios pasillos.

Y siguió buscando...y buscando...y buscando...(asi como las pilas que duran, y duran y duran...xD). Hasta que llegó al pasillo de los juguetes.

K: Hiei! Al fin te encuentro...¬¬

H: ...n...nani? —dijo como si nada.

K: Como sea...ya tengo lo de la lista. Vamonos.

H: ...no...estoy viendo algo...

K: que es? —preguntó, acercandose a el.

H: Esto... —repondio, mostrando una figura de accion de Zoro (N/A: ya es todo un fan xDDDU)

K: —sonriendo un poco— se ve interesante. Lo quieres? (_-creo que traigo algo de dinero extra...-_)

H: ...como quieras... —respondio, lo que Kurama tomo como un si, pues ya sabia como era Hiei, y sabia que por mucho que lo quisiera, jamas le diria un Si, asi como si nada.

K: Esta bien, ponlo en el carro.

Pagaron las cosas, y se fueron de vuelta a la casa del kitsune. Durante el camino, Hiei estaba que no podia esperar para abrir su juguete (N/A: ¬¬U ahora si puede decirse que "estaba como niño con juguete nuevo..." xDDU). Pasado un rato, lograron llegar a casa, acomodaron todo en su lugar (o mas bien, solo Kurama lo acomodo), mientras Hiei ya estaba en la sala, tratando de sacar su figura de accion, y mas aun, tratando de quitarle los tradicionales alambritos que todos los juguetes traen...si, esos odiosos alambritos...¬¬ Cuando al fin logró sacar al mentado personaje de su caja, se quedo mirandole y moviendolo tanto como el juguete se lo permitia, sin darse cuenta de que Kurama observaba desde atrás, como Hiei intentaba ponerle sus espadas a Zoro.

K: —sonriendo con algo enternecido— necesitas ayuda?

H: —dirigiendo una mirada algo inocente sin intención de ello— ...vale.

Kurama se sento a su lado, y comenzo a ayudarle. Pasado un rato, la figura estaba ya armada, sobre la mesa, mientras ambos chicos descansaban tranquilamente en el sofa, mirando la tv, sentados uno al lado del otro. Kurama rodeando el cuello de Hiei con uno de sus brazos, mientras este le correspondia, rodeando la cintura del kitsune con uno de sus brazos.

No necesitaban de palabra alguna para expresarse lo que sentian. Nunca habian necesitado alguna, pues siempre se habian complementado perfectamente, y no solo durante las batallas, y por extraño que pareciera, en el fondo, siempre habian sabido que el otro les correspondia. Era una atmosfera tranquila y silenciosa, casi totalmente, de no ser por el televisor, que aun estaba encendido.

Ya habian transcurrido varios minutos desde que se habian acomodado asi. De pronto, Hiei giró su rostro hacia Kurama, y con una mano, se apodero de su fina barbilla, de forma que estaban cara a cara. El koorime simplemente se acerco a el, y de forma dulce y suave, le robo un beso al kitsune; uno corto, pero profundo.

K: —sonriendo, algo sonrojado— ...y...eso a que se debe? Normalmente eres muy frio.

H: ...da igual...simplemente quise hacerlo...aunque, si te molesta, puedo dejar de hacerlo...

K: —aun sonriendo— Para nada me molesta. Estuve esperando algo asi de tu parte, desde hace mucho... —decia, sonando complacido de ser la primer persona a quien Hiei mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, claro, con su peculiar forma de hacerlo— No importa. Oye, debo ir a preparar la comida. Mi madre ya no tarda en regresar, y quiero tener lista la comida para cuando llegue. Esperame aquí. No tardo, va?

H: ...hai...

Kurama se levanto del sillon, dio un rapido beso a la mejilla de Hiei, y se dirigio a la cocina. Hiei, quien aun no se acostumbraba a esa nueva "cercania" con Kurama, estaba algo sonrojado gracias a ese repentino beso que le habia regalado el kitsune, y contemplando mentalmente aquella escena.

En la cocina, Kurama se encontraba ya preparando la comida para los tres.

K: Bien...se le pone...un poco de esto...y otro poco de aquello... —decia en un murmuro y comenzando a silbar en tono bajo, sin notar una "extraña" presencia detrás de el.

H: Hey, tu! Suelta eso! —dijo la "presencia", con voz gruesa y seria, mientras pegaba su katana a la espalda del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se quedara inmóvil y hasta dejando caer lo que traia en sus manos, y girandose lentamente para poder ver a quien estaba detrás de el.

K: kgh...òó Hiei! Agh! pequeño demonio! (N/A: Y no sabe cuanta razon tiene...xDDDD)

H: xD volviste a caer...hn! donde quedo el Youko frio y calculador, eh?

K: ¬¬ casi se muere de un infarto... —respondio con alivio (N/A: ¬o¬ exagerado...) —estas loco! Casi podia sentir que me clavabas la katana...

H: hubiera sido interesante, aunque no pude hacerlo, pues aun trae su funda...bobo ¬u¬

K: Ah! Te odio, Hiei!!! ¬¬UUU

H: seh, claro...

K: Ahora por eso, te quedaras a ayudarme.

H: ...

Y asi fue, Hiei permanecio ahí, ayudandole a Kurama, y lanzandole pedacitos de comida a la cabeza de vez en cuando. Kurama por su parte, tb se los regresaba. Al final, el resultado fue, una comida bien preparada y presentable, acompañada de dos sujetos todos sucios de comida.

K: estas todo sucio...xDDD

H: y tu no lo haz de estar, seguramente...

K: jeje...hay que limpiarnos antes de que llegue mi madre. Ven, vayamos arriba.

Subieron las escaleras, para, poco después, estar de nueva cuenta en la habitación del pelirrojo.

K: Voy a bañarme...vienes? —pregunto, y luego añadio con un tono jugueton—quiza hasta podria enjabonarte la espalda...

H: ...¬/¬

K: es eso un si, o un no?

H: hn...ya quisieras...

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se encontraban ambos en la tina del baño, sumergidos en el agua tibia. Hiei delante de Kurama, mientras este ultimo le ponia algo de shampoo y lavandole el cabello. Estaba todo muy tranquilo ahí dentro, mientras el ruido del agua les adormecia. Al paso de algunos minutos, ambos estaban totalmente limpios, relajados y abrazados, muy placidamente; cuando de pronto, se escucharon unos ruidos en el piso de abajo, seguidos por un "Shuu-chan. Ya regresé", de parte de Shiori, lo cual hizo que los youkai se incorporaran lentamente. Se dieron un tierno beso, mas largo que los 2 anteriores, mientras se abrazaban suavemente.

K: Creo que es hora de salir de aqui—dijo sonriendo, mientras se apresuraba a responder al llamado de su madre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño— Tadaima! Estamos aquí arriba, pero ya vamos para alla.

S: Si, esta bien, hijo.

K: —volviendo hacia Hiei— Vamos, sal de ahi—le decia, mientras el koorime hacia lo pedido y el pelirrojo lo cubria con una gran toalla.

Instantes mas tarde, ya se encontraban sentados sobre la cama de Kurama, secandose y vistiendose, para poco después, estar ya con Shiori, ahí sentados en la mesa y comiendo.

S: Y, diganme...que tal les fue ayer?

Ah...muy bien. Estuvo muy tranquilo. Este año, los cerezos se veian realmente hermosos.

S: Supongo que si. Hace ya mucho que no voy al Hana-mi...desde la ultima vez que te lleve, Shuu...te veias lindo jugando en los cerezos n/n

H: feh...¬u¬ —se rió en voz baja­—

K: ¬/¬

S: y que hicieron alla?

K: ah...pues...platicar, comer...pasarla bien...tu sabes... nn Nee, Hiei-kun? —dando un suave codazo al mencionado—.

H: ...hai...

S: Me imagino que no habias estado en un Hana-mi antes, no, Hiei? a menos que en tu pais haya algo parecido?

H: ah... ..

K: ahm, no, en su pais no hay nada asi.

S: Oh, vaya! Supongo que fue su primer Hana-mi. Me alegra que hayas podido acompañarle entonces.

K: nn

Después de un buen rato, terminaron de comer y de platicar, por lo que ambos chicos decidieron salir a pasear y a comprar algunas cosas que le hacian falta a Kurama, ademas de que Hiei estaba algo cansado de pretender que era humano y que venia de otro pais xPPP

Pasaron el resto del dia fuera de casa, visitando muchos lugares, incluso aquellos a los que Kurama jamas habia prestado especial atención.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habia transcurrido todo un dia, pues casi para cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, ya era domingo por la noche. Kurama le ofrecio a Hiei quedarse una vez mas, al igual que en los dos dias anteriores, pero este declino la invitacion, debido a que tenia algunas cosas pendientes que hacer y no podia quedarse.

K:esta bien si no puedes quedarte. Sera en otra ocasión. Sabes que esta ventana estara abierta siempre, para lo que se necesite.

H: hn... —respondio con su habitual tono indiferente

K: Vale, cuidate... —dijo Kurama, sabiendo que aquel monosilabo era un equivalente a un "si" ­—(-_ya vere que le digo a mi madre sobre el porque Hiei ya no esta...n__n_-)—se respondia mentalmente al cuestionarse sobre lo que diria al ver que Hiei de pronto desaparecio de la casa, mientras veia a este marcharse saltando de arbol en arbol.

Pasados unos minutos, todo volvia a la cotidianidad, pues ahora Kurama se encontraba concentrado en los deberes que habian quedado pendientes desde el viernes...mismos que habia olvidado a hacer...nnUUU

Entrada la noche, y habiendo terminado su tarea, el pelirrojo se fue a dormir, sintiendo como si la cama fuese mas grande que en dias anteriores. Pasaron las horas, y a medida que transcurrian, el cielo se aclaraba y el sol salia, iluminando sutilmente la ciudad y los rsotros de las personas, entre ellos, el del kitsune, quien se levantaba lentamente para ir a la escuela. Mas tarde, habiendo ya hecho la rutina habitual para ir a dicho lugar, partio de su casa, y al igual que siempre, se fue caminando, aunque esta vez, su mente se centraba en lo sucedido en dias anteriores, cuestionandose si esta vez en verdad habia sucedido, y centrandose específicamente en una sola pregunta:

—_¿cuando volvere a verte?_— se preguntaba es sus adentros mientras la figura de Hiei se aparecia en su interior; y no era de esperarse que se preguntara aquello, pues era bien sabido por el, que cuando Hiei se iba, debia pasar algo de tiempo para poderle ver de nuevo.

Llego a su escuela con tiempo de sobra, como de costumbre y para variar. Se sentó en su pupitre, saco un libro de su mochila y comenzo a leer en donde se había quedado, siendo interrumpido a los pocos instantes después por algunas de las chicas que formaban parte de su "club de fans".

Chicas: Minamino-san, buenos dias!—dijeron al unisono

K: —girando su rostro hacia ellas y sonriendo gentilmente— oh...buenos dias.

Chica 1: Minamino-san, celebraste el Hana-mi?

K: si...

Chica 2: a cual parque fuiste? Te estuvimos buscando para invitarte a que fueras con nosotras y que probaras nuestra comida.

K: ...ah...fui a uno que esta cerca de mi casa­...

Chica 1: ah! Con razon no te vimos! Nosotras fuimos a uno muy conocido que esta cerca del centro, y por alguna razon creimos que irias a ese.

Chica 2: por cierto, con quien fuiste?

K: pues...con...un "amigo"...

Chica 1: con Kaitou-kun? O fue con alguien mas?

K: no...es un "amigo" que no asiste a esta escuela.

Chica 2:oh, ya veo...espero poder conocerlo pronto, pues me imagino que debe ser una buena persona.

Chica 1: si, seria bueno que lo conocieramos (-_quiza sea casi tan guapo como Minamino _n0n-)

K: ah...pues, si seria bueno...pero normalmente esta ocupado, asi que...dudo que pueda venir... (-_ademas de que, aunque lo viera pronto, dudo que quisiera interactuar con humanos_-).

Chica 1: que lastima...ojala puedas presentárnoslo pronto...tengo ganas de conocer a tus amigos, Minamino-san! nn

Chica 2: siii, yo tambien!!!

K: ah...pues, tratare—dijo, tratando de alejarse de ese tema, pues sabia que a Hiei no le agradaria esa idea de conocer humanos, y menos si se trataba de chicas enamoradas de quien actualmente era su koi.

Chica 1: Nee, Minamino-san...que te parece si vamos a algun lugar saliendo de clases?

K: ah...suena bien...

Chica 2: siii, sera genial. Si quieres, podemos ir a comer algo.

K: oh, esta bien... —decia mientras continuaba sonriendo amablemente—.

Chica 1: Vale, entonces nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela al final de clases.

K: ...hai...

Chicas: matta ato de, Minamino-san! nn —dijeron ambas chicas mientras se alejaban—

K: un...ja matta

Y justo cuando se disponia a leer su libro, sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, por lo que lo unico que pudo hacer con el, fue regresarlo a su mochila, y sacar sus utiles para la clase que comenzaria. Asi transcurrio todo el dia, entre clases y los recesos. Llego el final del dia de clases. Kurama iba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, que ya hasta se habia olvidado de la "reunion" con las 2 chicas de su salon, hasta que se topo con ellas en la puerta de la escuela. Ni cuenta se dio de que ahí estaban...al menos no hasta que ambas le hablaron.

Ambas chicas: Neeeeee, Minamino-san!!!! n0n —decian mientras agitaban las manos para que este las viera.

K: nnn...ah!! disculpen...es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas

Chica 1: si, no importa nn

Chica 2: esta bien, que tal si nos vamos ya?

K: Si, como gusten...

Y asi fue, salieron de la escuela con rumbo a una pequeña cafeteria que estaba calles abajo, misma donde comieron y platicaron un rato, mientras ambas chicas trataban de simpatizar con el pelirrojo, tratando de hacer discretamente, que este se fijara en ellas, sin saber que su corazon ya tenia un dueño. Ya cuando terminaron de comer, salieron, con rumbo a una estacion del metro, donde ambas chicas tomarian dicho transporte para llegar asi a sus casas, y en el transcurso:

Chica 2: Hey, que tal si compramos unos helados? —dijo mientras pasaban por afuera de una heladeria—

K: si, por que no...

Chica 1: vale, estoy de acuerdo!

Entraron a la heladeria y compraron aquellos postres.

Chica 1: Vaya! Estan deliciosos.

Chica 2: si! Nee, Minamino-san?

K: ah, si, estan muy buenos... —decia mientras miraba perdidamente el helado que sostenia en sus manos— (-_es justo el sabor que le gusta tanto..._-)

Chica 1: Minamino-san?

K: ...

Chica 1: Minamino-saaaan!? —dijo mientras movia el brazo del mencionado—.

K: are? Ah, si, dime...

Chica 1: estas todo perdido con el helado! Oo Estas bien?

K: si, claro, es solo que pensaba en...muchas cosas, disculpen nnU

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la estacion, donde ambas chicas se despidieron del kitsune, quien al ver que se iban, tomo el camino de vuelta a su casa, pasando por aquel parque donde habia pasado el Hana-mi.

K: —_Se ve muy hermoso el parque...todas esas flores son hermosas...se siente fluir la energia..._—pensaba al tiempo en que atravesaba y contemplaba el parque por el cual se llegaba a su casa

Y: —Yooooo!!!!! Kuramaaaaaa!!!!! —grito una voz desde uno de los costados del andador, justo donde estaban las bancas, y haciendo que el mencionado se girara hacia alla.

K: uhm...Yuusuke...! —dijo al ver al detective sentado en una banca del parque, agitando su brazo en lo alto a manera de saludo —que haces aquí?

Y: descansaba...la aburrida de Keiko me arrastro a unas clases extra que me estan obligando a tomar por aquello de saltarme clases, y gracias a eso, recien voy saliendo de clases...estoy muerto de aburrimiento...y como no se me ocurria a donde ir, decidi llegar aquí...

K: ya veo...aunque me sorprende que ni Keiko ni Kuwabara-kun esten contigo...

Y: Keiko tuvo que irse pronto...algo dijo sobre que tenia que ir a ayudar a sus padres, y el tonto de Kuwa se fue antes de que yo saliera, que porque tenia que llegar a estudiar para un examen que habra mañana...

K: ¬¬U y no deberias estar tu tambien estudiando???

Y: Nah! Para que...ya sabes que esa no es mi forma de hacer las cosas...wajajaja...

K: nnUUU vaya que eres irremediable en esas cosas...

Y: no importa...asi me la llevo bien...ademas de que la escuela realmente no me interesa...por cierto...te ves algo cansado...estas bien?

K: si, estoy bien, es solo que tengo algo de sueño...ayer me dormi hasta tarde haciendo tarea... —decia, mientras bostezaba delicadamente— ...etto...disculpa eso...no pude evitarlo nnU.

Y: si, no te fijes en eso. Deberias hacer lo que yo...no hagas la tarea xDDD

K: uouUU te lo dije...eres irremediable, jajaja

Y: lo se, lo se...pero entonces porque te desvelaste haciendo tarea? A poco les dan toneladas de tarea en tu escuela?

K: No, no es eso...de hecho, no era mucha, es solo que...

Y: que sucedió? —pregunto un extrañado Yuusuke, pensando que podria ser algo malo

K: Pues...digamos que tuve visita en casa... —decia mientras su rostro se ruborizaba un poco—.

Y: —suspiro—...ah...ya se, de seguro fue Hiei, verdad?

K: o/o como supiste?

Y: demasiado obvio...digamos que desde hace mucho tenia mis sospechas, ademas de que ustedes solos se delataron el dia en que fuimos a los videojuegos y al karaoke, te acuerdas?

K: siii...como olvidarlo... uuU

Y: Y a que fue a tu casa? Sucedió algo malo o algo?

K: No...lo que pasa es que...celebre el Hana-mi a su lado...

Y: pero eso fue el viernes pasado...

K: si, pero lo invite a quedarse en mi casa...todo el fin de semana xPPP

Y: y a que se debe que el "pequeñin" se haya quedado en tu casa sin irse a ningun otro lado durante todo ese tiempo?

K: pues...digamos que...desde el Hana-mi...Hiei...es mi koi n//n

Y: En serio?! Vaya! No crei que fuera a ceder tan fácilmente...ya ves que es algo orgulloso

K: si...lo se, a mi tambien me sorprendio bastante...no se lo digas, pero todo el fin de semana actuo muy distinto a como normalmente actua con todos.

Y: Me imagino que es porque en verdad te quiere...no se me ocurre otra razon por la cual actuaria de manera no tan fria.

K: Fue extraño, pero no se...me gusto nn , aunque no niego que tambien me gusta la forma en que actua habitualmente...

Y: — umm...bueno...si tu lo dices...aunque me imagino que andas todo enamorado...como para haber dejado tu tarea hasta un domingo por la noche...

K: n/n creo que si...tienes un poco de razon...

Y: yo diria que mucho, pero bueno...como tu digas... ¬u¬

K: Y que tal te fue a ti en el Hana-mi?

Y: Pues...bastante bien. Al principio no queria ir, pero Keiko me arrastro con ella. Al final se puso bastante bien, ademas de que comi mucho y muy rico, jejeje. Hasta eso que Keiko sabe cocinar...

K: me imagino nn

Y: al que no le fue muy bien que digamos fue a Kuwa, pues llevo a Yukina a pasar el Hana-mi con el, pero ya sabes...lo mismo de siempre...el tratando de conquistarla, y ella sin la minima idea de que quiere decir xDDDD

K: Pobrecillo...(-_y peor se pondría todo si supiera lo de Yukina y Hiei..._xPPP-)

Y: —dando un profundo suspiro—...creo que en cierto modo, nos fue bien a todos...

K: si...algo asi...

Y: pues, vale, tengo que irme...ire a ver a Keiko...

K: —en voz baja— y decias de los enamorados...?

Y: Oó que quisiste decir con eso?

K: xD no, nada, solo bromeo, jaja...nos vemos luego.

Y: Si, cuidate...

Yuusuke se marcho, Kurama se levanto de la banca y se fue hacia su casa. Al ir pasando por un callejón en las cercanías, escucho un ruido que llamo su atención. Se adentro en el callejón, y se encontro con un pequeño youkai, el cual, al ver a Kurama, huyó del lugar, dejando ahí tirada, una especie de pequeña pantalla, parecida a las de las computadoras portatiles, con una pequeña inscripción en uno de los lados que decia: Youko Kurama.

La llevo a su casa, decidido a ver que era eso y el porque llevaba escrito su nombre en ella. Al llegar a su habitación, dejo sus cosas en la cama, mientras llevaba la pantalla al escritorio. "_Como funcionara esto...?_", se preguntaba el pelirrojo, cuando de pronto y sin hacer nada en especial, dicha pantalla se encendio, mostrando en ella la imagen de un youkai bien conocido por el.

K: ...!!! Yomi...!!!

Yomi: Asi es, mi estimado Youko Kurama...tanto tiempo sin saber de ti...

K: Que es lo que quieres!?

Yomi: No te preocupes, es algo sencillo, en especial para alguien como tu. Es un pequeño "encargo"... —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, sintiendose emocionado por saber que mantenia en suspenso a Kurama, quien no hizo mas que esperar a que este le dijera de que trataba "el encargo".

* * *

Y bien, mis estimados lectores, hasta aquí llega este capitulo. De que trata el encargo de Yomi???? Es sencillo! Aunque lo ideal, para enterarse bien de que trata, es continuar leyendo la historia. Hare que valga la pena, pues como dije, aquí empezara "lo bueno". 

Como vieron, al fin ha comenzado la historia a "interactuar" con el hilo de la serie. Y pienso mantener esa interaccion de aquí hasta el final del fic. Cuanto falta para terminar la historia??? Es difícil decirlo, pues como les he mencionado a muchos amigos, proyecto que llevo a cabo durante mucho tiempo (y que por lo general son los mas exitosos), los ideo a partir del final, y posteriormente, voy construyendo el "puente" entre el final que deseo y el comienzo de la historia, por lo que es difícil decirlo con certeza. Lo que si les aseguro, es que, de menos, vamos a la mitad. Como sea, respondere a los review de esta ocasión nn

* * *

**Enit Shadow-chan**: Hola!!! Me alegra saber de ti después de hace tiempo xPPP Mil gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, aunque sea de forma Offline xP y aun con tanto retraso de mi parte. Si!!! Yo tambien estaba recordando desde hace un tiempo aquel fic que inventamos. Creeme que he tenido muchisimas ganas de hacerlo, solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo. La idea en este momento, es tratar de apurarme con este, y asi, al termino, me pongo a hacer aquel otro (aprovechando que ya termine el pequeño "extra" que le iba a poner como una especie de regalo, especialmente dedicado a ti, por haberme dado la idea original, solo necesito pasarlo a la computadora). Como sea, tratare de irlo adelantando desde ahora, para ver si logro tener ambos fics listos sin tanta tardanza. Cuidate mucho!!! Besos y abrazos!!!! Y pues ojala podamos vernos pronto algun dia de estos, pues los marcianitos fans del KuraHi aun rondan mi cabeza xDDDDD 

**Klover99-chan**: Hey! Gracias por tus comentarios en mis fics!!! Me han llegado algo "revueltos" (pues el coment que habla de un fic, me ha llegado a otro y asi sucesivamente xPPP), pero vaya que me han levantado los animos! Sip! Es bastante linda esa celebración de los cerezos llamada Hana-mi, y de hecho, la conoci a traves del anime que te mencione una vez, el de Azumanga Daioh. No se, me parecio que seria bueno incluir esa tradicion en mi historia, después de todo, YYH es japones! Jajaja. Y pues...tratare de meterle un poco mas de Cultura tradicional de aquel pais; digo, es bastante bella esa cultura, ademas de que, nunca esta de mas aprender sobre lo que se hace en otros paises (nyaa...justo ahora me vino a la mente Shiori y sus preguntas a Hiei sobre los tacos xDD). Igual me sucedió con lo de los kimonos. Yo tb creia que solo habian para mujer, pero mi sensei de japones, cuando vio una playera mia de los "yuyus" con kimonos/yukatas, nos explico que habian para ambos generos. No me sabia los nombres de las partes del kimono, y para hacer ese capi, me puse a investigar. Lo curioso es que, sin querer...**ME TOPE CON OTRA PRUEBA EN CONTRA DEL KXB**(y contra cualquier pareja que se le ponga a Botan) !!!!!! xDDDDD que suerte tengo para esas kosas!!!!!! Jajajajaja. Cuidate mucho!!! Besos y abrazos!!!!!

* * *

Bien, bien...creo que eso es todo por ahora...oh si, supongo que quieren saber la prueba que me encontre en contra del KxB, no? Es sencillo, y todo se encuentra en la vestimenta de Botan, pues mientras investigaba sobre las partes del kimono, encontre los distintos kimonos que hay para mujer, y resulta que, el tipo de kimono que usa Botan, es el kimono que usan SOLO **las mujeres SOLTERAS**!!! (sip, aquel de las mangas amplias). Que tal???? Y aun con cosas como esta, me vienen luego las niñatas a decirme que el KxB existe...JA! xDDD 

Como sea, cuidense!!! Felices fiestas, y etc... Bye!!!!!

* * *

_Acuerdense, amigos lectores, que, una Laptop cuesta 100 dolares; un doujinshi 10 dolares;y un review...No tiene precio..._ xDDD 


	7. Separacion

Saludos de nueva cuenta!

Se que me he tardado mas de lo "normal" en actualizar, y por ello pido disculpas. La verdad que casi no he tenido tiempo de estar en la computadora, y pues...casi no he podido escribir (mas que el borrador que hago de este fic en una libreta xD). Espero no empiecen a creer que he abandonado esta historia...

Como sea, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que creo yo, ya no falta mucho para el final de este fic. Que nos espera después? Pues supongo que mas historias, especialmente la que le he estado debiendo a Enit-chan desde hace muuuucho tiempo nnU Y quizas algunos otros que tengo pensados. Mientras tanto, espero disfruten este fic. Recuerden que los reviews son casi vitales, para saber que hay gente leyendo.

Bien, creo que es todo, continuemos con la historia nn pero antes de empezar con este capitulo, hay una...

**Advertencia:** Para los que aun no ven todo YYH, este capitulo contiene algunos cuantos Spoilers regados en el (que?...creyeron que era la advertencia del Lemon?? xP jeje, esa viene en un futuro, lo prometo xPPP). Ahora si, Irasshaimase!!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_Separacion_

K: ...!! Yomi...!!

Yomi: Asi es, mi estimado Youko Kurama...tanto tiempo sin saber de ti...

K: Que es lo que quieres!?

Yomi: No te preocupes, es algo sencillo, en especial para alguien como tu. Es un pequeño "encargo"... —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, sintiendose emocionado por saber que mantenia en suspenso a Kurama, quien no hizo mas que esperar a que este le dijera de que trataba "el encargo" —Lo unico que busco de ti es que vengas a mi lado y que formes parte de mi ejercito.

K: Curioso...crei que seriamos enemigos después de lo ocurrido hace años.

Yomi: Y asi era. Ve esta invitacion como una especie de agradecimiento por haberme privado de la vista. De no ser porque me forzaste a salir de tu banda de ladrones, no seria gobernante de Gandara.

K: —en voz baja— no tenia ni idea de ello...

Yomi: De cualquier forma, he querido asegurarme de que te unas a mi, sin importar que. Es facil saber que de rechazar esta invitacion, ciertos humanos pueden salir heridos, o quiza muertos. La decisión es tuya. La forma de llegar hasta donde estoy, esta detallada en la hoja que esta pegada atrás de esta pantalla. Tienes solo una semana para decidir, de lo contrario, tomare eso como una negativa, y posiblemente no te guste lo que pueda suceder —dijo, mientras la pantalla se apagaba, significando que eso era todo lo que tenia por decir, al menos por ahora.

K: —apretando un poco los puños y con la mirada llena de furia— ...maldito Yomi...

H: ...a ti tambien te han hecho una invitacion, por lo que veo...

K: ...Hiei...!? a que hora llegaste? — pregunto a ver al mencionado, quien recien decendia del marco de la ventana, donde habia estado parado hace unos instantes.

H: Justo acabo de llegar... —respondio, caminando hacia Kurama— ...recien termine lo que tenia pendiente, y justo cuando venia para aca, un estupido youkai se atraveso en mi camino, dejandome un mensaje parecido a ese que te envio Yomi...

K Tambien a ti te quiere como su aliado?

H: Hn...bueno seria que fuese el...quien me ha llamado a mi es ese tal Mukuro...

K: ...oh, ya veo...y que te ha dicho?

H: Nada en especial...solo que el tiene algo que yo he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo...Dime, iras con Yomi?

K: Debo hacerlo, de lo contrario, mi familia estaria en peligro... —dijo, con tono serio— El, seguramente es mucho mas fuerte que yo; no tiene caso intentar pelear contra el. No me ha dejado otra opcion...

H: hn...como sea, quiza yo tambien me vaya con Mukuro...quiza sea verdad eso de que tiene algo importante... —dijo, tratando de disimular el disgusto que le ocasionaba que Kurama se preocupara tanto por esos humanos, como para incluso volverse a aliar con aquel que le habia traicionado años atrás. Añadio friamente—...debo irme...

K: Hiei!!... —alcanz a decir, poco antes de que este se alejara de ahí, sin siquiera decir nada mas, y sin dar importancia al pelirrojo. —Hiei... —murmuró, preguntandose a si mismo, el porque de aquel comportamiento tan extraño en el mitad koorime, pensando en que podrian ser solo simples celos.

Mientras tanto, Hiei se alejaba de la casa del kitsune, alejandose de lo que habia sentido instantes antes, y pensando en alguna forma de obtener aquello que Mukuro tenia, sin tener que aliarse a el, pues aunque no le conocia bastante, no le agradaba. Aunque eso no le ocupaba del todo, pues aun se daba el tiempo para continuar torturandose con lo del pelirrojo.

—Estupido zorro bastardo...detesto que haga eso...deberia dejar que esos humanos se las arreglen como puedan; o simplemente, aniquilar a ese bastardo de Yomi...hn... —pensaba, mientras seguia alejandose de la casa de Kurama, saltando de arbol en arbol.

Pasaron algunos dias, Kurama ya se encontraba en el Makai, con rumbo hacia Gandara. Hiei, por su parte, aun seguia formulando ideas de cómo lograr su objetivo sin tener que formar parte del ejercito de Mukuro, sin éxito alguno. Transcurrio el tiempo. Kurama ahora ya se encontraba en la fortaleza de Yomi, donde se encontro con el gobernante de aquella ciudad.

Yomi: hacia tiempo que no nos encontrabamos en persona...Nunca imagine que el gran Youko Kurama seria capaz de huir al ningenkai, ni mucho menos que te quedarias tanto tiempo alla...

K: ...simples razones personales...

Yomi: Supe que hace años estuviste a punto de morir, y por eso escapaste hacia ese mundo...Eso me hizo notar que es difícil acabar contigo...

K: —lanzando una mirada con algo de furia— acaso planeas intentarlo?

Yomi: —sonriendo, algo complacido de haberlo puesto en estado de "alerta" — Por el contrario...Siempre he estado conciente de que eres un youkai sorprendente. Es justo por esas dos razones que he decidido darte la oportunidad de aliarte a mi. Mientras me seas leal, no tendras de que preocuparte, ni por ti, ni por aquellos humanos , ni por...bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Viviras aquí por un tiempo, asi que mejor ve poniendote comodo. Te mandare llamar mas tarde.

K: esta bien... —respondio, con algo de resignacion, mientras ambos se alejaban, pero en direcciones opuestas.

El pelirrojo entro a lo que, desde ese momento, seria su nueva habitación. Comenzo a sacar sus cosas de su mochila y a acomodarlas en sus respectivos lugares. Estaba terminando de hacer aquella faena, cuando de pronto, un suspiro escapo de su interior.

K: ...Hiei... —dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos, y agachando su cabeza, preguntandose que estaria haciendo, o donde podria estar aquel ser que le tenia cautivado. Justo en ese momento, una voz le saco de aquellos pensamientos.

—Ya es hora... —dijo uno de los enviados de Yomi, avisandole que era momento de encontrarse de nuevo con el.

Aquel enviado se encargo de guiar a Kurama hasta el salon en que se encontraba Yomi. Llegaron a un amplio salon, el cual mantenia una gran mesa en su centro, y sillas rodeando dicha mesa. En una de ella, Yomi estaba sentado.

Yomi: Toma asiento.

K: —se apresuro a cumplir aquellas palabras— quiero saber...para que me haz hecho venir hasta este mundo?

Yomi: Te dije que necesitaba de ti, porque reunes aquellas cualidades y habilidades que ninguno de mis guerreros tiene. Posees astucia, inteligencia, agilidad, fortaleza, y tienes buenas razones para serme leal. Necesito de ti, para obtener el poder total sobre este mundo.

K: ...no sabia que eso era lo que buscabas...

Yomi: Realmente, ese fue uno de mis objetivos iniciales, aunque poco después de que llegue al poder, los tres reinos del Makai, quedaron en un equilibrio, por lo que no habia posibilidad alguna de tratar de obtener el poder total, pues eran dos contra uno, fuera quien fuera el que lo intentara. Recientemente, han habido fuertes rumores de que Raizen, uno de los otros dos gobernantes del Makai, esta por morir, pues ha dejado de comer humanos desde hace muchos años, por lo que es muy probable que muera pronto. Después de su muerte, solo quedaremos Mukuro y yo, y es justo ahí donde te necesito a ti, pues al morir Raizen, el equilibrio se perdera, y solo el mas fuerte lograra llegar a obtener el poder total. Mukuro intentara apoderarse del territorio de Raizen, y nosotros no debemos permitirselo, sin importar lo que se deba hacer para lograrlo. Por el momento, tu cargo sera reunir a poderosos youkai, para que los entrenes, y hagas un pequeño ejercito, mismo que usaras para cualquier encargo que yo te haga. Asi que ahora, ya puedes empezar a trabajar. Avisame en cuanto lo hayas formado y que esten entrenando. Entendido?

K: si...asi sera... —respondio, tratando de figurarse como era que hacia unos dias, estaba tranquilo, en su hogar, y justo ahora estaba a disposición de un youkai que queria el poder absoluto en el Makai.

Transcurrieron los dias. Se habia cumplido ya una semana de que habia llegado al Makai. Tenia formado ya a su equipo de guerreros (N/A: si, los mismos que ustedes vieron en la serie: Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru y Suzuki). El tiempo transcurrio rapidamente, y Kurama aun sentia un pequeño hueco en su interior. Suspiro el nombre de su amado en un tono imperceptible para cualquier ser, y continuo con el entrenamiento que tenia encomendado.

Mientras tanto, en otra ciudad del Makai, se encontraba cierto Jaganshi, mismo que acababa de despertar, después de haber salido del tanque en que se habia recuperado de sus heridas (N/A: Para estas alturas, Hiei ya peleo contra Shigure, misma pelea y resultado que vieron en la serie). Justo ahora se daba cuenta de que habia logrado recuperar aquello que buscaba: Su Hiruiseki. Pero estaba inconforme, pues no deseaba tenerla, ni mucho menos portarla, sabiendo que habia estado dentro del cuerpo de Mukuro.

H: Hn...supongo que tendre que conservarla...aunque ahora tendre que quedarme con Mukuro por mas tiempo... —decia en voz baja, mirando su Hirui, y sabiendo que su codigo de honor no le permitiria irse como si nada, y mucho menos, ahora que Mukuro le habia curado aquellas graves heridas, producto de su pelea con Shigure. Una imagen de cierto kitsune se poso en su mente, trayendole ciertas memorias a su cabeza. —el tambien cuidaba de mi... —dijo, casi en un suspiro, y sacando todo aquello de su mente, en cuanto escucho que Mukuro se acercaba a el.

Mukuro: veo que ya estas mejor...

H: ...eso parece...

M: Es bueno saberlo...Te dije que si vencias a Shigure, formarias parte de mi ejercito, y asi sera, a menos de que tengas alguna queja...

H: ...(_—estupido codigo de honor...—_) ...hn...da igual...

M: Bien, entonces a eres parte de mi ejercito. Nuestra mision principal, como tal, es apoderarnos del territorio de Raizen, en cuanto el muera. Según dicen, ha dejado de comer humanos, por lo que esta por morir pronto, y debemos impedir que Yomi y su ejercito se queden con ese territorio. Mientras Raizen continua vivo, lo unico que podemos hacer es vigilar Gandara, especialmente, la fortaleza de Yomi. Entrena, pues aun no sabemos que es lo que planea el; quiza tenga poderosos guerreros de su parte, y como te dije, o debemos dejar que nos ganen.

H: hn...no lo haran...

M: me parece bien. Ve a descansar un poco, pues seras el primero en ir a vigilar—dijo, mientras Hiei se retiraba del lugar.

Pasadas unas 2 horas, y ya habiendo recibido ordenes de vigilar, ademas de la información necesaria, logro llegar a la fortaleza de Yomi, en Gandara. Haciendo uso de su jagan, podia saber que hacian y lo que decian quienes estaban dentro.

H: fu...Ku-Kurama...!? —dijo algo sorprendido, pues se habia adentrado tanto en el asunto de la Hirui, que se habia olvidado de que Kurama ahora formaba parte del ejercito de Yomi. Termino de investigar, y se fue de vuelta al Mukade, con la imagen del pelirrojo en su cabeza.

Los dias pasaban, por ordenes de Yomi y Mukuro, tanto Hiei como Kurama, solo se dedicaban a espiar a los enemigos, ambos concientes de que entre ellos, estaba "ese otro".

K: (—se acabo...tengo que verlo y hablar con el...—) –pensaba decidido, mientras se disponia a buscar a Hiei, aprovechando que justo acababa de terminar con sus labores del dia. Salio del lugar, y caminó y camino a traves del bosque que dividia aquellas dos ciudades.

Se detuvo en seco al oir un sonido que se le hizo familiar, que justamente provenia desde la gran y espesa copa de un arbol cercano a el.

H: hn...trabajando aun? —pregunto, con un dejo de alegria oculto bajo una capa de fingida indiferencia

K: are...? Hiei...!? No te vi...ni siquiera senti tu youki —bastante sorprendido de encontrarselo tan "cercano" a el— No imagine que estarias por aquí...

H: Estoy descansando. Mukuro me aburre, nunca dice nada que no sea algo referente a "cuando Raizen muera", o alguna de esas cosas de las que tanto le gusta hablar —dijo pesadamente, y con aire de fastidio.

K: No sabia que el fuera tan aburrido como dices...

H: Por extraño que parezca, es mujer...o al menos tiene el cuerpo de una. Pero da igual, si quisiera oir hablar sobre ella, me habria quedado en el Mukade... —Kurama no pudo evitar reirse de ese comentario en voz baja

K: Bien, creo que tienes razon... —cambiando un poco de expresion— veo que haz logrado encontrar algo muy preciado —agrego, dirigiendo su mirada al cuello de Hiei, que ahora portaba dos Hiruiseki: La de Yukina, y al parecer, la que el habia perdido tiempo atras— como fue que conseguiste?

H: Mukuro me la entrego. Ella solia tenerla. Supongo que la encontro hace tiempo, y decidio chantajearme con ella para hacerme venir hasta aca. Me da nauseas el solo hecho de tenerla puesta, o de siquiera pensar en la gema.

K: —bastante extrañado, pues sabia de sobra que era una pertenencia bastante preciada de Hiei— Por que lo dices?

H: Mukuro la tenia guardada...en su estomago. Fue por eso que jamas pude encontrarla, ni siquiera con el Jagan. La estoy usando solo por dos razones.

K: Quiza no quieras decirlas, pero...cuales son?

H: Facil. Se que Mukuro es muy poderosa. De no usarla, podria tomarselo a mal, y llegar a verme como a un enemigo, algo que realmente no me conviene para nada. La otra razon es porque seria demasiado estupido haberla estado buscando por tanto tiempo, como para solo abandonarla por ahí, como si nada.

K: Vale, pues, tienes razon. Lo mejor sera que la cuides mucho de ahora en adelante, para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

H: eso lo se...Pensandolo bien...que haces aquí? Ibas a ir a vigilar a Mukuro?

K: No, en realidad no. Hace ya buen rato que termine el trabajo de hoy. En realidad, a quien venia a buscar...era a ti. Hace dias que no sabia nada de ti, solo sabia que ya habias llegado al Makai, y no se...me dieron ganas de venir a verte...en especial porque te vi "raro" la ultima vez que nos encontramos. Espero que no te moleste.

H: hn...da igual... —dijo, haciendole ver que no le molestaba su presencia—.

K: Aquí no hay mucho que hacer, ni a donde ir, pero pues...no se, si quieres, podemos pasar un rato juntos, en alguna de las dos ciudades que tenemos alrededor... —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—.

H: Vale, demos un paseo. Desde que llegue aquí, no he hecho nada que no sea "vigilar" —dijo, bajando de un salto del arbol en que estaba, y cayendo de pie, justo al lado del pelirrojo.

K: Bien, vamos —dijo, sonriendo un poco mas que antes, y tomando suavemente una de las manos de Hiei, al momento en que se alejaban del lugar.

Salieron del bosque, y entraron a Gandara, que si bien no era muy parecida a una ciudad ningen "normal", se le parecia bastante a la mayoria de ellas. Ahí estuvieron toda la tarde, paseando por lugares poco concurridos, pues eran mal vistos por los youkais de todas partes, pues según aquellos demonios, ambos eran traidores, por aliarse a los humanos y ayudarles, en vez de matarles. Principalmente se dedicaron a hablar sobre el "problema" que habian tenido entre ellos dias atrás, debido a Las razones por las que Kurama habia decidido aliarse a Yomi.

K: ...Tenia que poner a salvo a mi familia humana...creo que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si en nuestro lugar hubiesen estado tu y Yukina, no lo crees?

H: ...¬¬ calla! O te corto la lengua! —dijo, algo abochornado y un tanto sonrojado por aquel comentario. —Recuerda que nadie debe saberlo, asi que guarda silencio ¬¬#

K: Lo se, solo queria saber si realmente tenia razon. —sonriendo un tanto complacido— No te preocupes, aquel secreto esta bien guardado conmigo. —dijo, tomando el rostro de Hiei con sus manos, y sellando aquel "voto de silencio" con un suave beso, en los labios del mitad koorime.

H: Mas te vale... —dijo Hiei, tratando de salir de aquella atmosfera extraña para el, a la que acababan de entrar. — Ya es hora de irnos.

K: Tienes razon, ya es algo tarde. Quiza nos digan algo por eso...

H: Bah...que importa. Si no les parece, que se busquen a alguien mas que haga el trabajo...

K: —riendo un poco— Seria una buena opcion, aunque al menos, en mi caso, no me conviene hacer enojar a Yomi, y menos aun, ahora que no hay nadie en mi casa que pueda protegerles de el.

H: Algo asi imagine...Ya casi puedo figurarme lo que diria Mukuro si se enterara de que salgo con el aliado de su mayor enemigo... —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—

K: Y por que no te sales de su ejercito?

H: No puedo. Desde que llegue, me ha hecho varios favores que debo pagarle. No porque me lo pidiera, si no porque no estaria a gusto de solo irme sin hacer nada.

K: Favores?

H: Digamos que uno de ellos fue el haberme devuelto mi Hiruiseki, por ejemplo... —se limito a responder, pues no queria "preocupar" a Kurama con lo que le habia sucedido a su brazo en su pelea contra Shigure—.

K: bueno...eso si... —notando que Hiei no queria adentrarse mucho en el tema, cosa que le hizo sentirse algo celoso, pues eso bien podria ser "apego" de Hiei hacia Mukuro. —Es hora de irnos. Me gusto volver a verte después de no haber sabido nada de ti, y mas aun, ahora que ya arreglamos aquel problema que teniamos.

H: lo se...

K: Si necesitas algo, sabes donde estoy. Cuidate, Hiei... —dijo, mientras sellaba aquellas palabras con un beso mas profundo que el que le habia precedido minutos antes.

Se separaron, y cada quien tomo caminos opuestos, justo como hicieron dias atrás, en el Ningenkai, solo que esta vez se sentian mas completos que antes. Kurama no pudo evitarlo, dio media vuelta, y alzo la voz.

K: Hiei!

H: uun...-respondio este, con un tono bastante bajo

K: —acercandose al mencionado— Queria decirte si...si tu quieres, venir a pasar la noche conmigo. No tiene que pasar "nada mas", solo quiero estar junto a ti, y dormir contigo, como soliamos hacerlo cuando estaba en mi casa. Que te parece?

H: No te preocupa que Yomi nos encuentre y te diga algo?

K: No tiene porque saberlo. El nunca entra en mi habitación, ademas de que puedo mantener la puerta cerrada, si llegara a intentarlo. De eso no te preocupes.

H: hn...al diablo con Mukuro. No creo que le importe o que se moleste si no llego a dormir, mientras llegue temprano. —respondio, tomandole la palabra al kitsune.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la fortaleza de Yomi. Una vez ahí, se separaron, Hiei tomo una ruta alterna, subiendo por algunos arboles que rodeaban parte del lugar, mientras que Kurama entraba como de costumbre a aquel edificio. Transcurridos unos minutos, Kurama ya se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que se apresuro a abrir su ventana, para indicarle a Hiei donde se encontraba. Al poco tiempo, ya estaban ambos dentro del cuarto.

H: Hn...se ve comodo... —logro decir, mirando todo alrededor—.

K: Y lo es...te daras cuenta de ello —sonriendo suavemente— Por cierto...como es tu habitación del Mukade?

H: Es como una cueva. Es oscuro y no hay nada dentro, excepto una cama y un mueble. No me quejo, eso es mucho mas de lo que necesito, ademas de que solo uso ese cuarto para dormir.

K: Entonces, supongo que no tienes ningun inconveniente con eso.

H: asi es... —respondio tranquilamente, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y sus piernas cruzadas.

K: Nee, Hiei, deberias quitarte los zapatos antes de subir los pies a la cama nun

H: —haciendo lo que le habia dicho el zorro— bien, y a que hora dormimos?

K: Veo que estas cansado...

H: No exactamente, pero pues...dijiste que dormiríamos juntos...

K: Si...y no pudiste esperar mas para tenerme entre tus brazos... xDDD

H: ¬¬# no empieces...o me largo... ¬u¬

K: esta bien...asi dejemoslo... —respondio, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa— ...¬¬U en vez de estar mirando, deberias estarte cambiando...ten... —entregandole sus ropas de dormir al maestro del jagan, quien solo estaba mirando los que hacia Kurama

H: Vale, solo porque me aburres... ¬u¬ —dijo, y se encerro en el baño, donde hizo lo que Kurama le habia dicho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban listos para irse a dormir, pero no lo hicieron. Se dirigieron hacia la ventana, Hiei se sento en el marco de ella, mientras Kurama se poso a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del youkai de fuego y abrazandole por la cintura.

K: Es una bella vista, no crees?

H: es sorprendente... —tratando de no mostrar demasiada "impresión" en ello—.

K: Creo que no me habia asomado por esta ventana desde que llegue aquí —dijo sonriendo, y mirando aquella vista que tenian enfrente, de toda aquella ciudad de Gandara, con la noche sobre ella, y luces por doquier. Era un cielo "extraño", pues tenia un tono rojizo oscuro, mismo que no habian visto desde hace tiempo, especialmente el kitsune. Permanecieron asi durante un buen rato. No necesitaron decir nada, pues eso era lo que habian querido desde hace mucho: Estar juntos. No habia necesidad de decirse nada, pues ambos estaban "conectados" el uno al otro de la misma forma. Poco a poco, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura, la noche se profundizaba, y ambos comenzaron a sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de ellos, por lo que cerraron la ventana, y se fueron a acostar.

K: —ya acostado en la cama y haciendo un lugar extra en ella— Ven, entra, esta comoda... —sonriendo algo complacido de tenerle en ese momento—.

H—entrando a la cama y poniendose comodo— Esta suave...

K: Si, asi es... —dijo, mientras se giraba hacia Hiei, abrazandolo suavemente, mientras este le correspondia, sintiendose algo extraño, pues jamas se imagino a si mismo, mostrando ese lado suyo con nadie— Me siento feliz...crei que no nos veriamos hasta que regresara al mundo humano. Me alegra haberme equivocado, no lo crees?

H: ...si... —dijo con voz muy poco audible, pues aun se sentia muy raro de decir esas cosas—.

K: —sonriendo aun mas, pues sabia que lo decia honestamente, ademas de que hacia extremo esfuerzo por decir aquellas cosas. Se acerco al oido de su koi, y susurro suavemente— ...Kimi ga ai shite imasu (_1_)... —a lo que Hiei respondio, recostandose sobre el pecho del zorro, y soltando un casi inaudible "mo, ai shite imasu" (_2_)

Justo como anteriormente lo habian hecho, se quedaron dormidos, juntos y abrazados. Habian pasado mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso, pero no habian podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Se sentian de nueva cuenta, totalmente llenos y felices. Nuevamente, no necesitaron de palabra alguna para poder expresar aquello que sentian, pues ambos conocian de sobra, los sentimientos del otro. Pasaron una noche como no la habian pasado desde hace dias. Era recomfortante el tener a aquel ser deseado entre sus brazos, después de haber pasado dias preguntandose el porque de aquel comportamiento de parte del otro. Hiei sin realmente pensar el porque Kurama se dedicaba tan de lleno a proteger a su familia humana; mientras Kurama se habia pasado aquellos dias pensando en el porque de los celos de Hiei. Estaban felices de haber salido de aquellos dias, y de dormir al lado de su ser amado.

La noche corria suavemente, mientras el viento de afuera soplaba, entrando por aquellos inevitables orificios que quedan entre las ventanas y puertas con las paredes que les rodean. La temperatura bajaba lentamente, aunque no descendió mucho. No obstante, ambos apretaron un poco mas el abrazo, entre sueños. La noche continuaba alzandose en los cielos, llegando a un delicado amanecer, que era un poco distante al amanecer de el mundo de los humanos. Aun hacia un poco de frio, y la hora en que ambos deberian despertarse y separarse, se acercaba. El aroma de aquellas plantas demoniacas del bosque cercano, comenzaba a entrar al cuarto por aquellos orificios mismos por donde penetraba el aire a la habitación. Al cabo de un rato, Kurama se desperto, y sin moverse ni decir nada, observo a Hiei, quien poco después, tambien desperto y volteo a ver a Kurama, sin siquiera notar que el kitsune ya estaba despierto, hasta que se topo con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

K: Buenos dias... —dijo, esbozando una pequeña pero profunda sonrisa

H: ...lo mismo... —dijo, tratando de volver a su frialdad habitual...aun no se acostumbraba a aquellos sentimientos condenados que lo aprisionaban.

K: Te veo algo...extraño... —notando cierto "aire" extraño en Hiei—

H: ...un...no es nada...es solo que, debo volver a trabajar... —respondio con algo de pesadez ante aquel recordatorio

K: Es cierto...me olvidaba de que aun estabamos trabajando en el Makai...Creo que no hay mas opciones... —agrego, uniendose a la pesadez que embargaba a Hiei— Salgamos de la cama...

Se levantaron, aun cuando no deseaban hacerlo. Retomaron sus ropas habituales, y se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Y al final...llego el momento de separarse.

—"_Minmi – Shiki no uta (samurai champloo ending)" —_

_mata yo ga akereba owakare (el amanecer llega, y una vez mas, nos separamos)_

No sabian por cuanto tiempo estarian separados de nuevo, pues mientras mas dias transcurrian, la muerte de Raizen se acercaba mas, dejandoles menos tiempo libre cada vez. Sabian de antemano como estaria todo en cuanto ese dia llegara. Y mas aun, sabian que aquel con quien estaban justo ahora, en el mismo cuarto, podria llegar ser "el enemigo", y por tanto, podrian incluso obligarles a matarse entre ellos.

No tenian mas que agregar, pues lo que habian querido decirse, lo habian hecho el dia anterior. "_Me la he pasado bien... (—no recordaba lo bien que se sentia estar a tu lado... —)_" dijo Kurama. Hiei respondio lo mismo. El mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de Hiei. No quedaba mas tiempo para pasar con aquel otro, al menos por ahora, asi que simplemente, se despidieron, y Hiei tomo su camino hacia el Mukade, mientras Kurama solo termino de arreglarse, para salir del cuarto, listo para reunirse con Yomi.

Ambos estaban muy felices por dentro, aunque ironicamente, esa misma felicidad, les ocasionaba un vacio extraño, pues sentian una especie de necesidad de estar al lado de "aquel" otro youkai. Era algo extraño, hasta cierto punto, pero a la vez, era reconfortante el saber que se tenian el uno al otro, a pesar de la cierta distancia que les separaba.

Los dias transcurrian igual que antes, aunque ahora mantenian la esperanza de volverse a ver pronto, aun cuando no sabian hasta cuando sucederia. Los dias pasaban, la vigilancia del enemigo continuaba, y la vida de Raizen aun continuaba, aunque eso no duro mucho, pues pasadas unas dos semanas de que aquellos amantes se habian visto, el gobernante Mazoku fallecio, ocasionando que los otros dos gobernantes comenzaran a ponerse en guardia, y a desplegar sus fuerzas para apoderarse del, ahora, territorio libre que habia dejado Raizen. Estaban por comenzar sus respectivas invasiones a dicho lugar, cuando el descendiente del gobernante recien fallecido, Yuusuke, aparecio, en el cuartel de Yomi. La razon por la que habia ido alli: Para proponer un torneo, en el que, el ganador, obtendría el poder total sobre el Makai; cosa que le parecio bastante interesante al propietario de aquel cuartel en que estaban reunidos, mientras Mukuro, que estaba ahí cerca, tambien penso que seria una buena idea. Se decidio casi instantáneamente, que asi seria la forma en que se decidiera el destino de aquel mundo, por lo que los ejercitos que previamente habian sido formados, se desintegraron, pues las peleas serian de forma individual.

Pasado un poco de tiempo, ya estaba decidido como se llevaria a cabo todo, e incluso, ya estaba decidido el orden de las peleas. El torneo dio comienzo, las peleas eran duras, pues todos los participantes eran muy fuertes. Las rondas avanzaban dia con dia. Tanto Kurama, como Yuusuke y Hiei, daban lo mejor de si mismos. Poco a poco, las finales estaban mas cerca. Las peleas cada vez eran mas intensas, y poco a poco, cada uno de ellos iban siendo eliminados, Yuusuke habia sido derrotado por Yomi, Hiei vencido por Mukuro, y Kurama derrotado por otro youkai muy poderoso. Al final, uno de los viejos amigos de Raizen, Enki, logro ganar aquel torneo, convirtiendose en el rey del Makai, y poniendo un cierto orden para establecer cierto equilibrio entre Ningenkai y Makai, y asi evitar cualquier tipo de problemas entre ambos mundos, abriendo totalmente la brecha entre ellos, por lo que algunos youkai tendrian que patrullar en el Makai, en busca de humanos que llegaran alla accidentamente.

Al termino del torneo, tanto Yuusuke, como Kurama, decidieron regresar al Ningenkai, por lo que el pelirrojo decidio ir a ver a Hiei, pues desde aquel dia que habian pasado juntos la noche, no le habia visto ni hablado. No tuvo que ir mas lejos, pues lo encontro en el mismo sitio que las otras veces, en aquel bosque que dividia los terrenos que solian ser gobernados por Yomi y Mukuro. Algo agitado por ver a aquel ser que ama, una vez mas, sonrio y comenzo a hablar.

K: Hacia dias que no te veia. Supongo que estabas algo ocupado con lo del torneo.

H: Supones bien...

K: Te encuentras bien? No haz quedado herido de tus peleas? —pregunto un poco preocupado, pues en esta ocasión, no habia sido Kurama quien habia curado sus heridas—

H: ...estoy bien...

K: Trate de ir a verte en estos dias, pero no sentia como que pudiera llegar al Mukade asi como si nada a preguntar por ti. Después de todo, sigo siendo una especie de enemigo alla... En verdad tenia ganas de verte...y mas aun, de saber si estabas bien, pues vi que quedaste herido, especialmente cuando peleaste contra Mukuro.

H: ...asi fue...pero no fue nada grave... —decia, con aquel tono frio que siempre usaba con todos...menos con el, lo que hizo que el kitsune se cuestionara la razon de aquello

K: sucede algo?

H: ...como que?

K: no lo se, te noto algo extraño, y diferente a comparación de la ultima vez que nos vimos. Vamos, Hiei, si es de nuevo por lo de venir a ayudar a Yomi, ya te explique el porq...

H: No voy a volver al mundo humano... —dijo Hiei, interrumpiendo lo que Kurama decia—

K: un...? P-por que?

H: Porque tengo cosas y "cuentas" pendientes aquí.

K: Oh...y...piensas regresar algun dia??

H: Posiblemente...depende de cuanto me tome el terminar aquellos pendientes...

K: Te haz hecho de nuevos enemigos? —pregunto, queriendo saber si esa era la causa del porque no volverian juntos al mundo humano.

H: Eso es lo de menos. Si de eso se tratara, iria ahora mismo y terminaria todo en este momento. Lo que tengo que hacer es mucho mas tardado...

K: ...pues...no imagino que puede ser...

H: Es Mukuro... — respondio secamente, mientras Kurama pasaba un trago amargo, pensando que quiza Hiei sentia algo mas por ella. El medio koorime, notando aquello en el pelirrojo, continuo hablando —No pienses cosas raras sobre ella y yo...se que ella esta interesada en mi, o algo asi...eso no me importa. Lo unico que deseo hacer ahora, es devolverle todos y cada uno de los favores que me ha hecho... He aprendido y notado cosas que antes no habia visto gracias a ella... Mi deber es devolverle el favor. Me quedare a su lado, a ayudar con el patrullaje aqui por un tiempo, hasta que termine de pagarle.

K: —sonriendo levemente— Vaya...pues...me parece bien...supongo que es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de todo... (_-despues de todo...esa es su forma de dar las gracias...-_). Me parece bien...aunque...te echare de menos.

H: Tratare de ir lo mas pronto posible, aunque lo mas seguro es que me tome mucho tiempo el terminar de pagar por todo...quiza debas olvidarte de mi, al menos por un tiempo...dedicate a cosas ningen...o yo que se... —decia, sonando algo triste—

K: Hn...espero estes bromeando... —agrego el zorro, esbozando una sonrisa— No pienso olvidarte ni un dia, solo porque te haz quedado a cumplir con algo que te dicta tu conciencia...es mas facil que te olvides de lo que acabas de decirme. Por mi no te preocupes. Te he esperado en muchas ocasiones, por largos periodos. Sin embargo, no te he olvidado ni un instante, confia en mi...te estare esperando... —decia, aproximandose a Hiei, tomando su rostro, y acercandolo lenta y suavemente al suyo, culminando aquellas palabras y sellando aquel "pacto", con un delicado beso. Se separaron pasados unos segundos.

H: Hn...baka... —dijo el pelinegro, tratando de recobrar la frialdad de hacia unos instantes— ...pero esta bien...tratare de no tomarme mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto... —dijo, entregandole una Hiruiseki—

K: Es linda... —respondio ante aquel objeto, y con una expresión algo seria— ...lo siento...pero...no soy de esos...

H: ¬o¬# (_-ah! Pero que bobo!!-_) Y quien dijo que era para ti?

K: Si, ya lo se. Seguramente quieres que se la entregue a Yukina, no?

H: ...acompañado de la frase "tu hermano ha muerto", estaria bien.

K: —dando un suave suspiro— ah...Hiei...creo que eso no lo puedo hacer. Supongo que seria mejor que lo hicieras tu. Después de todo, es mejor que reciba esta Hirui de la persona a quien se la encargo...quien sabe...quiza mas adelante cambies de opinión y le digas la verdad sobre su hermano... —respondio, devolviendole la Hiruiseki. En verdad pensaba que seria mejor que Hiei se le regresara a ella, después de todo, Yukina se la habia encargado a el. Y por otra parte...ahora Hiei tendria otra razon mas para regresar pronto al mundo humano—

H: hn...calla... —decia, tratando de evitar aquel tema—

K: Bueno...tal parece que ha llegado la hora de volver al mundo humano, para no levantar sospecha alguna. —agrego, sonando algo triste, y sin muchos deseos de irse, ahora que sabia que Hiei se quedaria alli, y que posiblemente, pasaria mucho tiempo antes de volverle a ver, pues el patrullaje consumiria mucho de su tiempo, debido a que cualquier humano podia entrar en aquel mundo en cualquier momento.

H: ...

K: Bien...pues...nos vemos...despues, Hiei...

H: ...hn...cuidate, zorro... —dijo, tomandolo por los rojos mechones de cabello que estaban a los costados del rostro del kitsune, acercandolo hacia el, y preparandose para recibir por ultima vez en mucho tiempo, aquellos dulces y suaves labios que tanto habia deseado desde mucho tiempo atrás. El pelirrojo cedio inmediatamente ante tal "petición" del youkai de fuego, acercandose a el, y poseyendo esos labios que pedian ser poseidos. Comenzaron con un suave roce, que se intensifico al cabo de unos segundos, llegando a un dulce jugueteo de lenguas. Sus corazones eran felizmente tristes, pues a pesar de aquellas indescriptibles sensaciones que sentian, a pesar de toda aquella deliciosa caricia que experimentaban...a pesar de estar con ese que mas apreciaban...sabian que seria algo "fugaz", y que no se volverian a ver ni a sentir dentro de mucho tiempo. Sentian un dulce dolor y un nudo en sus gargantas. Separaron sus labios, Hiei abrazando a Kurama por el cuello, mientras este le devolvia el abrazo, posando sus manos en la espalda del mitad koorime. — Lo que siento por ti...no lo olvides...baka kitsune...

K: sabes que jamas lo hare... —respondio, con un brillo en sus ojos, ocasionado por las amenazantes lagrimas que ahora se posaban sobre aquellos ojos esmeraldas—...Tu tampoco te olvides de mi...

_mata yo ga akereba owakare (el amanecer llega, y una vez mas, nos separamos)_

_yume wa tooki maboroshi ni (mis sueños se convierten en apariciones distantes)_

_anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de (me giro hacia el calido viento en busca de ayuda, el viento que senti cada vez que me abrazabas...)_

_dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori (como si me bañara en la luz que seguia tus talones)_

Apretaron un poco mas el abrazo, que solo duro unos segundos mas. Se separaron, y cada uno tomo su camino. El pelirrojo, de vuelta a su casa, en el mundo humano, ahora que habia decidido vivir como un ningen, y dejar su lado youkai en el pasado; caminando firmemente, sin dar un paso atrás, tratando de no mirar hacia alla, y secando aquellas lagrimas que habian logrado escaparse de sus ojos. Mientras el youkai de fuego, tomaba aquel camino tan familiar para el, de regreso al Mukade, donde seguiria viviendo por un tiempo mas, evitando el dar marcha atras; mientras el sonido de algunas cuantas piedras hirui golpeando el suelo llenaban aquel silencio que se habia formado en cuanto el kitsune se habia ido.

* * *

Bueno...asi termina este capitulo. Dejenme decirles que parece ser, que este sera el penultimo capitulo de esta historia (sinceramente, no quisiera que se terminara, pues me gusta estar escribiendola, aunque me tome eternidades el hacerlo xPPP). Estamos por llegar al capitulo final, el cual posiblemente, sea el siguiente...o quiza no. No lo se, depende de que tanta "historia" me salga para lo que resta. Solo espero que los lectores sigan ahí, aun después de la larga espera que les he hecho pasar.

Tratare de no demorarme tanto para la proxima actualizacion. La verdad es que, de por si, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí, y cuando lo tengo, usualmente lo empleo en otras "actividades" –o- Bueno...supongo que eso es todo por este capitulo, que ha estado un poco mas largo que el resto. Espero poder leer sus opiniones. Diganme que les parecio el capitulo? En lo personal, me ha gustado mucho, y de hecho, les he puesto varias cosas de las series, y de las adiciones...basta decir con que...es mi vision sobre las cosas que pasaron en YYH (que son meras "opiniones" mias y lo que yo supongo que asi pudo suceder, mas no estoy diciendo que sea oficial, eh?), como lo del porque Hiei al final se decide ir al Makai, ahora que sabe que Kurama es capaz de aliarse con un enemigo solo por salvar a su familia humana; o las razones del porque Kurama habia rechazado regresarle el la Hirui a Yukina; y cosas por el estilo.

Ok, ya abri demasiado la boca por esta ocasión. Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion. Ja matta, minna-san!! (Y recuerden que los reviews no contaminan ni hacen daño al planeta, asi que...por que no dejar alguno por aquí?? xD)


	8. La ultima noche del mundo

Saludos de nueva cuenta. Siento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar el fic. Lo que sucede es que estuve muy ocupado con otro fic, un fic hecho en conjunto con mi estimada Klover-chan. Además de que casi no tuve tiempo y en ocasiones, ni la inspiración para continuar el fic. Eso sin contar que la toda la parte del final me costó algo de trabajo para hacerla. Quizás se den cuenta cuando lleguen hasta esa parte.

Bien, en esta ocasión, la canción que será utilizada pertenece a un grupo mexicano llamado Austin tv. Recientemente he empezado a escuchar su música. Es muy buena y me pareció buena idea incluir una canción de ellos, y vaya canción! Justo en una escena que quizá varios hayan estado esperando. Solo lean y verán. Por cierto, el titulo de este capítulo, el último capítulo de esta historia, lleva el nombre del disco mas reciente de ese grupo. No se...me pareció que quedaba perfecto. No lo tomen tan literal...al final sabrán por que lo digo. Ya saben la cancion la encuentran en w w w (punto) g m a i l (punto) c o m. El usuario: eiennikuramaxhiei El password: yaoikurama

No tengo mas que decir, así que, sin mas que agregar, les dejo aquí, el último capitulo del fic, esperando que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

_La última noche del mundo_

Pesadamente, habían pasado ya unas semanas desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Aquella escena del otro partiendo por un rumbo distinto se grababa mas y mas en sus mentes, torturándolos al pensar que eso fue lo ultimo que vieron del otro, el recuerdo mas reciente de que estuvieron juntos. Ambos trataban de "rehacer" temporalmente sus vidas por separado, al menos hasta que llegaran a tener la oportunidad de volverse a ver...algún día. Hiei por su parte, patrullando el Makai, regresando al ningenkai a los humanos que caían en aquel mundo por accidente, y entrenando en sus pocos ratos libres, preparándose para el siguiente torneo de unificación.

En el mundo humano, Kurama se encontraba alistándose para sus exámenes finales de la preparatoria.

—Parece que Minamino no irá a la universidad— decía un chico de su clase a otro, mientras observaban los resultados de los exámenes de admisión, algo sorprendidos de no encontrar el nombre de su compañero en ninguna de las listas.

—Eso es extraño...alguien con ese promedio que lleva Minamino normalmente presenta exámenes en varias escuelas...Dudo mucho que haya reprobado los exámenes. —respondió el otro chico.

—Quizás alguna universidad lo haya admitido sin presentar examen, pues según supe, nadie lo vio presentar alguno... — añadió el primero.

—Eso es algo difícil, aunque...tratándose de su caso, no lo dudaría mucho— respondió el segundo.

—uhm...nada de eso— interrumpió Kaitou —Según supe, Minamino no irá a la universidad, pues entrara a trabajar a la compañía de su padrastro. —

—Vaya, quien lo diría. Supongo que todos creíamos que iría a la universidad—

—Jeh...me pregunto que será de sus admiradoras...muchas de ellas no hicieron examen en ninguna escuela porque esperaban ver que escuela elegía el, para ir a seguirlo hasta allá... —

—Que ingenuas... —dijo Kaitou

—eh? Por que lo dices? —

—Yo más bien diría que son algo tontas... —

—ah!...no, yo no lo decía por nada en especial... — respondió el chico de los anteojos, ya con una gota sobre su cabeza, pues sabia que si hablaba un poco mas, dejaría al descubierto que el pelirrojo estaba saliendo con alguien.

—Vale, si tu lo dices... —respondía uno de los chicos sin creerle del todo, pero ocupándose de sus asuntos sin dar mayor importancia a aquello.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Kurama, seguido por algunas chicas, como de costumbre, mismas que iban con sus intentos vanos de hacer que el chico se fijara en ellas. Poco después, se libró de aquellas chicas, tomó asiento, y de su mochila sacó un libro que había venido leyendo en el camino desde su casa, y continuó su lectura mientras llegaba la hora de comenzar las clases.

—Estudiando? —preguntó Kaitou al recién llegado

—ah! Buenos días... —respondió el aludido al notar que Kaitou estaba al lado suyo —No, solo leía una novela. Esta bastante interesante. —

—Ya veo... —agregó, solo para dar paso a un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Segundos después, volvió a tomar la palabra —Desde hace semanas que te veo algo diferente...—

—A que te refieres? —

—No lo se...es algo un tanto difícil de explicar...solo te veo...diferente...mas serio de lo normal. —

—...—

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Todos tomaron sus asientos y guardaron silencio mientras el maestro entraba al salón. Hicieron la rutina diaria del saludo, para, poco después, comenzar con los exámenes de aquel día.

Toda aquella semana fue pesada y agotadora. Casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Hiei, pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo, se sentía muy vacío y no podía evitar el pensar que podría estar haciendo, si se encontraba bien, e incluso si aun se acordaba de el.

Tediosamente llegó el viernes. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, y como a diario sucedía, todos los estudiantes se preparaban para salir de clases. Kurama estaba algo cansado, pero aliviado de que al fin había terminado esa tortuosa semana. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su casa a encerrarse y dormir hasta que Hiei llegase a despertarlo. Suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que eso no sucedería así, aunque aun mantenía la esperanza de que Hiei volviera, aun si le tomara mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, las chicas que estaban cerca del chico, y sin demora alguna, fueron hacia el, a molestarle con la excusa del suspiro y la tradicional pregunta de: ¿Por qué o por quien fue? El pelirrojo se quedó pensando en su respuesta por unos breves instantes. Sabía que la semana siguiente solo asistirían para recibir los resultados de los exámenes y para la graduación. Estaban por terminar el curso, lo mas seguro era que no volviera a verlas y se sentiría culpable de no les dijera la verdad, aunque estaba conciente de lo que podía pasar si lo decía. "_Que mas da?_", pensó, tomando la firme decisión de decir al menos una parte de ello.

—Bueno...a decir verdad...hay alguien que me gusta... —decía, sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco, y mientras las chicas prestaban total atención, al tiempo en que mas de sus admiradoras se acercaban para escuchar aquello, esperando que el chico mencionara el nombre de alguna de ellas.

—Y quien es? —preguntó una de las mas impacientes, pues estaba segura, según ella, de que la elegiría.

—Es una...persona que conozco desde hace tiempo...No puedo decirles quien es, solo les puedo decir que esa persona no asiste a esta escuela— añadió el kitsune.

—Oh, vamos, Minamino-san, tienes que decirnos quien es! —dijo otra chica, pensando que quizá "la chica" en cuestión talvez si iba en esa escuela y que solo lo hacia por distraerlas para que no interfirieran de alguna forma.

—Si, anda! Dinos!! —decían otras mas, a lo que el chico solo respondió un: 'No puedo', al tiempo en que, para su suerte, sonaba el timbre, lo que le daba una especie de 'libertad temporal', pues ahora podía alejarse de ese lugar con el pretexto de que 'Tenia que llegar temprano a casa'. Estaba dispuesto a llegar pronto allá, y dormir, o de menos distraerse con algo, cuando de pronto, al salir, se topó con unos rostros muy familiares.

K: Ah! Hola chicos... —saludando a Yuusuke y Kuwabara

Y: Como estas?

K: Bien, gracias. Solo les agradecería que no me llamaran Kurama mientras estemos por estos lugares, por favor.

Y: Es cierto! Siempre se me olvida que tu nombre humano es Shuuichi nnU Tienes planes para hoy?

K: No, por que?

Kw: Perfecto.

Y: Vinimos por ti para llevarte a algún lado. Casi no nos hemos visto últimamente, y las veces que te vemos, estas muy serio.

Kw: Bastante diferente a como estas normalmente.

Kurama realmente no tenia los ánimos como para salir, estaba bastante cansado, pero no podía decir que no quería salir, pues se habían tomado el tiempo de ir a animarlo un poco. Aceptó, y los chicos lo llevaron a varios lugares, incluso a los videojuegos. Después fueron a comer algo, y ya un poco entrada la noche, lo acompañaron a su casa.

K: Espero que mi madre no se haya preocupado mucho. Ya son casi las 10

Y: No creo que haya algún problema.

K: Si, tienes razón. Quieren pasar a tomar algo?

Y: Vale, porque no? Vienes Kuwabara?

Kw: No puedo. Tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de las 10:30. Mejor después. Nos vemos luego! —decía, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ahí.

K: Esta bien, será después. Hasta luego!

Y: Hasta luego!

K: Nee, pasa, por favor.

Y: Hace tiempo que no venía —decía, observando todo tan limpio y ordenado a su alrededor—

K: Si. Iré a avisar a mi madre que ya llegamos. Si quieres, mientras puedes ir a mi cuarto y esperarme allá.

Poco después, el pelirrojo entró a su habitación con té y galletas en una bandeja. Sirvió un poco del té en dos vasos, entregando uno al detective, y comenzaron a charlar.

—Antes de que me olvide de nuevo. No nos haz dicho el porque estas muy serio últimamente. —dijo el pelinegro.

—No lo sé...creo que solo he estado mas pensativo que antes... —

—Bueno...y en qué tanto piensas? —

—En...cosas... —

-"_Aquí hay algo escondido..._" pensó. —Que tipo de cosas?

—Cosas...sin...sin importancia... —pronunció el pelirrojo, con la mirada algo perdida en su vaso de té.

—Adivinaré...te gusta Hiei, no es así? ¬u¬

—c-cómo lo supiste!? óó

—Fue fácil. Ocurre que Hiei se queda en el Makai desde hace semanas, y tú, de pronto, te quedas muy serio y extraño. Era algo un poco obvio, o me equivoco? —

—O sea que tu...ya sabes que yo...y que...Hiei me... —

—Lo acabo de descubrir. Apenas se me ocurrió esa posibilidad—

—Vaya...y yo que creí que nadie se daría cuenta... —

—No te preocupes, al parecer no cualquiera lo nota tan fácilmente. Además, solo Kuwabara y yo sabemos que ustedes dos siempre andan juntos y eso, pero por él no te preocupes, ya sabes como es de despistado. Y no te apures, no se lo diré a nadie. —decía Yuusuke con una sonrisa amable y sincera a su amigo.

—muchas gracias... -/- —

—Y por que no haz ido a verlo? —

—He estado algo ocupado, y sé que él lo esta mucho mas con lo del patrullaje. De ir a verlo, solo le crearía problemas y muchas molestias. —

—Es verdad. No recordaba lo del patrullaje... —

—Esa es la razón por la que se quedó allá por un tiempo, para ayudar a Mukuro, como agradecimiento por lo que hizo por Hiei desde que llegó. Eso fue lo que me dijo. —

—Y ya sabe que te gusta? —

—Si, lo supo el día del Hana-mi. Fuimos juntos, y ahí se dio todo. A pesar de que no lo he visto desde que regresamos al Ningenkai, puede decirse que aun somos novios. —

—Ya veo... —

—jeje, lo siento. Ya te estoy metiendo en mis cosas... —dijo el kitsune, sonriendo algo apenado.

—No te preocupes de eso. —dijo, para después mirar el reloj que estaba en el buró— Nee, parece que ya debo irme. Es algo tarde y quizá a tu madre le moleste que aun haya visitas a estas horas. —

—Te acompaño a la puerta—

Llegaron hasta la reja del jardín que daba hacia la calle.

—Gracias por todo— dijo Yuusuke

—No hay de que. Me gustó hablar sobre 'aquello' con alguien. Me trajo buenos recuerdos... —

—Espero que pronto puedas ver a Hiei de nuevo. Cuídate. —

—Igualmente— respondió, mientras el detective se iba con dirección a su casa. "_Volver a ver...a Hiei...es lo que mas deseo..._" pensaba el pelirrojo.

"_Hn...se me ha ocurrido una muy buena idea para reunir a esos dos_" pensó Yuusuke, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Aquella noche, Kurama durmió plácidamente, pues ya no tenía la preocupación de los exámenes, además de que ahora se 'había dado la oportunidad' de recordar aquellos momentos en que habían estado juntos, y eso le daba parte de la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba desde aquella separación.

Todo aquel fin de semana pasó algo rápido. Aún sentía que le faltaba algo, pero gracias a sus amigos, principalmente por la plática que había tenido al final con Yuusuke, se sentía un poco mejor.

A la llegada del lunes y, de nueva cuenta, de la escuela, llegaron también algunas cuantas 'quejas mentales' suyas, pues gracias a lo que les había dicho a las chicas de su salón el viernes anterior, en cuanto llegó allí, comenzaron a 'acosarlo' con la pregunta de: 'Quien te gusta?', aunque eso no duró mucho, pues a sus admiradoras aun les quedaba toda una semana para saber de quien se trataba, y sabían (N/A: mas bien, suponían) que si la persona en cuestión en verdad iba en su escuela, lo descubrirían en el transcurso de esos días, o si no, intentarían 'hostigarlo' el día de la graduación. Pasaban los días, y con cada uno, llegaban los resultados de diferentes materias, y como era de esperarse, Kurama tenía la nota más alta en todas.

Finalmente llegó el viernes, día de la graduación. La mayoría de la clase lucía algo nerviosa, y algunos mas se veían algo tristes, aunque para el kitsune era como si se tratase de cualquier otro día, solo trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Hiei, solo para lograrlo poco después. Los padres de Kurama, quienes también habían asistido, estaban sentados en la zona designada para los padres de los alumnos. Y las admiradoras del pelirrojo...ansiosas por saber quien era la persona que le gustaba, así que solo estaban esperando a que la ceremonia terminara para ir a preguntarle.

Al término de la ceremonia, Kurama fue con sus padres, pero antes de llegar a ellos, y perdido en sus pensamientos, chocó accidentalmente con alguien.

—Ah! Lo siento! No estaba prestando atención... —

—Hey, no hay problema —

—Yuusuke! Que haces aquí? Se supone que esto es solo para alumnos y sus padres—

—Lo sé, pero tenía que venir—

—No era hoy tu graduación también? —

—Si, pero es mas tarde, además de que no me graduaré...tu sabes que no sirvo para eso de la escuela. —decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y continuó— De todas formas tengo que ir, pues Keiko me matará si no voy, jeje. Bueno...como te decía, tenía que venir a darte tu regalo de graduación. Vamos! —dijo bastante animado el muchacho, tomando a Kurama del antebrazo. Lo sacó de aquel lugar, y lo llevó a una zona bastante apartada del jardín de la escuela.

—Para que me traes aquí? Mis padres me están esperando— balbuceó Kurama

—Ya veras para que— dijo, tratando de mantener la sorpresa un poco mas —Listo, hemos llegado— añadió Yusuke, soltando la mano del recién graduado.

—nnnhh? A que venimos aquí? —preguntó mirando aquel entorno. Aun seguían en el jardín de la escuela. Era una zona linda, pues al estar algo lejos, poca gente iba allí, dejándola intacta y bella, llena de pasto verde, flores y algunos árboles grandes y tupidos. Detrás de uno de ellos salió una silueta muy conocida para el.

—Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos—

—ah!...Hiei... —respondió Kurama, bastante sorprendido. No se había esperado algo así. —Que...haces aquí? —preguntó, aun un poco incrédulo de lo que veía.

—Eso lo puedo responder yo— interrumpió Yuusuke —Recuerdas lo de hace una semana? Bien, no me gusta ver a mis amigos así, por lo que decidí reunirlos a ustedes de nueva cuenta. —

—Pero...que sucedió con el patrullaje? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sucede que Yuusuke se encargó de aquel asunto... —alcanzó a decir Hiei antes de que Yuusuke tomara la palabra de nuevo.

—Recuerdas que Raizen era mi antepasado? Gracias a eso conocí a varias personas de su reino, y logré que me hicieran un pequeño favor. No fue tan difícil. El Makai ya no está tan dividido como antes, y le conseguí un reemplazo a Hiei para el patrullaje, por lo que ya no tendrá que regresar a patrullar. Al principio Hiei no quiso aceptar esta propuesta...— dijo, señalando al mencionado, mientras aquel pretendía no escuchar —...pues quería 'pagar' por sí mismo a Mukuro todos los favores recibidos, pero al final, logré convencerlo. Después de todo, que mejor agradecimiento para ella que darle un compañero que no la dejará? Eso sin contar que ahora Hiei es libre para estar con su "amigo" todo lo que quiera ¬u¬

—hn... ¬/¬

—Ah...no sé que decir o cómo agradecerte... —

­—Nada de eso. Mejor concéntrate en él. Supongo que tendrán mucho que contarse y eso. No interrumpiré, así que mejor me voy. Cuídense y felicidades por tu graduación, Kurama—

—Muchas gracias, Yuusuke— respondió el kitsune, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al mencionado, quien solo se alejaba poco a poco, alzando su mano derecha en lo alto, en señal de despedida. Se incorporó, y volteó su mirada hacia Hiei —y...como haz estado? Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti... —decía, acercándose poco a poco a él.

—Todo esta bien...Tenía ganas de venir a verte desde antes, pero la entrada de humanos al Makai aumentó... —

—Si me enteré. Por eso no quise ir a verte. Supuse que estarías ocupado. Te...extrañé... —

—No haz dejado tu lado humano a un lado ni un segundo... —decía Hiei, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Bueno...que esperabas? —añadió el kitsune, acercándose un poco mas al koorime y abrazándolo suavemente —Me la pasé 'viviendo' solo con recuerdos desde el día en que nos separamos... —

—Me estas contagiando de esas cosas ningen... —

—por que lo dices? —

—porque...yo también te extrañé —dijo bastante apenado, tomando el rostro de Kurama con sus manos y acercándolo al suyo, besando su boca, justo como habían hecho semanas atrás.

Mientras tanto, en el aula de eventos, donde se había llevado a cabo la graduación, todo el club de fans de Kurama le estaba buscando. Al ver que el chico no estaba con sus padres, decidieron salir de allí a ver a donde había ido, pues estaban casi seguras de que podría estar con 'la afortunada' , y querían saber de quien se trataba.

Los edificios de los salones y las oficinas estaban cerrados debido a la ceremonia, así que, al único lugar al que podía ir, sin salir de la escuela, era, en efecto: El patio. Iban casi volando, pues querían estar presentes en todo momento, pues así como podía ya estar con alguien, como podía ser que apenas iba a ir por la chica en cuestión, y, según todas ellas, eran las indicadas para él. Cruzaron el patio, hasta llegar a la zona mas alejada, misma que les faltaba revisar. Se apresuraron, solo para poco después, detenerse en seco, justo al llegar a ese punto al que iban. Se habían encontrado de frente con la realidad, y en ese mismo instante, descubrieron quién era la persona especial de su compañero; mismo que en esos prolongados segundos para ellas, poseía los labios del chico que tanto les gustaba, al tiempo en que ambos permanecían abrazados, sin darse cuenta de que los estaban mirando. Sin decir nada, las chicas se retiraron del lugar, algo sorprendidas, pues realmente nunca habían considerado la idea de que a Kurama le gustara otro chico. Algunas de ellas, como era casi de esperarse, se enfurecieron, mientras que otras solo se entristecieron un poco, aunque, inconcientemente, todas ellas ya habían dado casi por hecho que no iban a ser elegidas por el pelirrojo, mientras que varias mas estaban felices de ver que el chico en cuestión ya tenía a ese 'alguien' especial que seguramente lo haría muy feliz, y se alegraban por ello, aun a pesar de no ser ellas las elegidas.

Regresaron al aula de eventos, y pocos minutos después de ellas, regresó Kurama, acompañado por el youkai de fuego. Caminó hacia sus padres y se disculpó por haber salido así como si nada, aunque realmente Yuusuke no le había dado otra opción. Ya pasado esto, sus padres notaron la presencia de Hiei, quién estaba justo detrás del kitsune.

—Hola, Hiei! Hace tiempo que no te veía. —dijo Shiori, sonriéndole al mencionado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia él, mientras que el padrastro de Kurama preguntaba discretamente a su esposa quién era aquel chico. —Él es el chico que te mencioné la otra vez. —

—Es cierto! Me olvidaba de que aun no lo conocías— dijo Kurama con una pequeña gotita sobre su cabeza —Padre, él es Hiei. Hiei, él es mi padre— agregó, haciendo los ademanes necesarios para este tipo de presentaciones.

—Gusto en conocerte— respondió amablemente el señor, mientras Hiei hacia lo mismo, por indicación de Kurama, por supuesto.

—Él es mi... —tomando algo de aire para terminar el enunciado—...mi novio... —agregó un poco nervioso, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso tono rosado.

—Oh, ya veo...me alegro mucho por ustedes. —Respondió el señor, con una expresión alegre en su rostro —Bien, después nos conoceremos mejor. Por ahora salgamos de aquí. Vayamos a casa. Tú también ven con nosotros, Hiei. —

—Ah...esta bien...gracias —respondió, con algo de dificultad, por aquello de "la cortesía con los humanos".

Casi a la salida, en la puerta principal de la escuela, Kurama pudo reconocer varios rostros conocidos. Eran algunas de sus admiradoras, mismas que habían estado esperándolo, justo en ese lugar.

—Minamino-san! —

—Ah...Hola —respondió el mencionado, mientras las chicas se acercaban a él y a su acompañante, y los padres de este seguían caminando, para esperarlo a las afueras de la escuela.

—Nosotras ya supimos de quien fue la persona que elegiste... —

—¿?—

—Hace rato fuimos a buscarte...y, fue cuando lo supimos... —

—ahh...pues...este... —balbuceaba el pelirrojo, al momento en que su cara, lentamente, comenzaba a ponerse del color de su cabello.

—No te apenes. Era todo un hecho que no sería ninguna de nosotras. A decir verdad, no nos importa que te guste un chico. De hecho, veníamos a buscarte para felicitarte por haber conseguido estar con esa persona que quieres. —

—Vaya, sinceramente, creí que quizá se enojarían si se enteraban de todo esto... —

—Mientras te encuentres bien, todo estará bien, al menos para nosotras. Por las chicas que no están aquí, no te preocupes. Por cierto, —dijo, dirigiéndose a Hiei— cuida mucho de Minamino-san, por favor.

—...si...eso haré —respondió el koorime ya muy sonrojado y apenado.

—Muchas gracias a todas. —dijo Kurama, regalándoles una de sus hermosas y sinceras sonrisas— Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. —añadió, haciendo una reverencia a las mencionadas.

—Nosotras también— dijo la chica, respondiendo a aquel gesto de la misma forma, al tiempo en que las demás hacían lo mismo.

—Vamos, Hiei—

—...esta bien... —contestó el pelinegro.

—Adiós, Minamino-san! —decían aquellas chicas, mientras los dos youkai se iban alejando poco a poco del lugar. Kurama alzó su brazo derecho en forma de despedida de quienes habían sido, hasta ese día, sus compañeras de clase.

Salieron de la escuela, con dirección hacia su casa, donde los esperaba el hermanastro de Kurama, para celebrar todos juntos, con motivo de la graduación del kitsune, y de su pronto ingreso a la empresa de su padrastro, el señor Hatanaka. Fue una reunión muy común y 'normal', pero sin embargo, fue especial, especialmente para el festejado, pues al fin volvía a encontrarse con su amado. Toda aquella celebración transcurrió demasiado rápido, entre pláticas y demás cosas propias de ese tipo de reuniones. Ya por la tarde, casi noche, todo había vuelto a ser como era en cualquier otro viernes, solo que esta vez, tenía aquello que tanto le había faltado en semanas pasadas. Aprovecharon la oportunidad, y ambos chicos salieron a pasear a un parque cercano que a Kurama solía visitar seguido. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, como era de costumbre, y más en un viernes. En las tiendas cercanas a aquel lugar, las luces brillaban de una forma llamativa, haciendo de aquello, un paisaje bastante hermoso. Se sentaron en una zona poco transitada del parque. El kitsune sacó de una bolsa de papel de color blanco, unos pequeños postres que había comprado previamente en una pastelería cercana. Los había comprado pensando en su amante, pues sabía que ese tipo de cosas le gustaban mucho. Charlaban tranquilamente, mientras comían aquellos deliciosos postres. Se sentían muy a gusto, y sobre todo, muy felices. La noche seguía cubriendo poco a poco la ciudad, mientras ellos aún seguían en aquel lugar. Sus ganas de besarse comenzaron a crecer lentamente, superando poco a poco la pena que aun les daba el hacer eso frente a más personas, logrando culminar aquel 'antojo' de forma suave y rápida. Al término, se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, cuando de pronto, el youko tomó la palabra.

—Nee, Hiei... —pronunció, mientras le tendía una mano al mencionado— Vayamos a casa. —

El koorime tomó la mano de Kurama, y a los pocos instantes, estaban caminando de vuelta a casa. En el trayecto, de nueva cuenta, fue Kurama quien tomó la palabra.

—Sabes? Últimamente he estado pensando en varias cosas. —

—Qué tipo de cosas? —

—Estaba haciendo planes... —

—Piensas hacer un robo o algo...? — preguntó el youkai de fuego, ocasionando que el kitsune riera un poco ante esa idea.

—No, nada de eso— dijo, aun sonriendo —Me refería a planes para nosotros. Pronto entraré a trabajar en la compañía de mi padrastro, y pensaba en comenzar a ahorrar un poco de dinero, para que, en algún cierto tiempo, pueda comprar un departamento o una casa y... —se sonrojó un poco—...llevarte a vivir conmigo...claro! si tu quieres... —

—ah...me...me parece bien... —respondió el pelinegro, también un poco sonrojado ante aquella 'petición'.

—Mientras tanto, puedo intentar hacer que te quedes en mi casa, aunque sea solo por unos días. Así tendrás un buen lugar para dormir. —

—Eh...no es necesario... —respondió, sintiendo una especie de 'pena' por dejar que Kurama le diera todo así sin hacer nada.

—No se diga más. Así será. —añadió el pelirrojo, sonriendo con gran ilusión— No puedo esperar a que tengamos nuestra propia casa y podamos vivir juntos. —Hiei no supo exactamente como responder en este tipo de situaciones, por lo que solo respondió con una sonrisa y un: "Yo tampoco puedo esperar", mismo que se le dificultó un poco en salir, pues sabía que eso significaba que ahora viviría como un humano más, aunque eso realmente valía la pena.

Continuaron la caminata, aun entre charlas. Minutos después, se encontraban en casa. Ya era un poco tarde, por lo que el resto Shiori y los demás se encontraban durmiendo.

—Entra. Quédate a dormir conmigo— Le decía Kurama a Hiei, quien aun estaba parado afuera de la puerta principal de la casa.

—Esta bien... —

—Solo recuerda quitarte los zapatos al entrar... —

—Tú y tus costumbres humanas... —decía de forma juguetona.

—No seas flojo y hazlo— le respondió, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Listo. —dijo, dejando sus botas en la entrada, junto a los zapatos de los demás habitantes de aquella casa, incluyendo los de Kurama, quien cerró la puerta de la casa y condujo a su acompañante hacia su habitación.

—Toma— dijo el pelirrojo, entregándole unas pijamas al youkai de fuego. —Cámbiate la ropa y ponte cómodo. —agregó, mientras comenzaba a sacar un futon de su armario.

—Piensas dormir en eso? —

—Si...por que lo dices? —

—hn...pensé que dormiríamos juntos. O eso de "Quédate a dormir conmigo" era solo habladuría? —

—Pues... —respondía el pelirrojo, mientras Hiei lo acercaba hacia él, eliminando lentamente la distancia entre los labios de ambos. —...no, realmente quiero dormir contigo, pero...no sabia si tú querías... —

_—__"Austin tv – Hazme Sentir"—_

—Patrañas...sabes que siempre lo he deseado... —añadió el koorime, haciendo que el youko se sonrojara un poco ante ese comentario, besando sus labios, mientras se abrazaba suavemente de su cintura. Kurama, por su parte, le respondía el beso, abrazando el cuello de su amante, dejando que poco a poco, aquel beso se llenara de más pasión.

Casi sin despegar sus bocas, comenzaron a despojarse mutuamente de las prendas que llevaban encima, descubriendo poco a poco la tersa piel del otro, dejándoles ver esa piel que habían deseado ver y tocar, y que solo en sus sueños lo habían logrado hacer, hasta ahora. Los torsos de ambos estaban desnudos. Las manos de uno resbalaban suavemente sobre el pecho del otro, tocando los bien formados, pero a la vez, algo delicados músculos que ahí estaban. La excitación subía lentamente, permitiéndoles disfrutar de cada minuto, de cada segundo, de cada milésima. Aun abrazados, y separando sus bocas de vez en cuando para tomar las pequeñas bocanadas de aire necesarias para continuar, cayeron en la cama. El pecho de uno rozaba contra el del otro, en una caricia altamente excitante. Era realmente indescriptible la sensación que les daba el sentir la tersa y tibia piel de su pareja sobre la suya, de saber que, dentro de unos instantes mas, se habrían entregado totalmente el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Disfrutaron un poco mas de aquel abrazo tan exquisito, paseando sus manos por la espalda del otro, subiendo hasta jugar con los cabellos de su pareja, y regresando a la espalda del mismo.

Lentamente, las manos de Hiei descendieron, desabotonando el pantalón que llevaba puesto Kurama, abriéndose paso a través de aquellas prendas, para así llegar a esa zona 'prohibida'. Suavemente tomó entre sus manos el miembro de su amante, acariciándolo de una forma sumamente excitante. De la boca del pelirrojo se escapo un suspiro con tonos de sorpresa y excitación, mientras un claro sonrojo comenzaba a mostrarse en su rostro. No quería dejar que Hiei fuese el único en hacerlo todo, y le correspondió aquella caricia de la misma forma, abriéndose paso a través de las prendas restantes de Hiei, hasta llegar a su miembro y hacer lo mismo que Hiei hacia desde momentos atrás. Ambos estaban bastante sonrojados. Creían estar en una especie de sueño, aún no podían creer del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Era mucho mas de lo que habían imaginado que podrían llegar a hacer.

El momento se acercaba. Los dos estaban listos para comenzar aquel acto. Se quitaron aquellas prendas que aun traían, y que ya les estorbaban, el uno al otro, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del otro, sintiendo como la excitación subía aun más en los dos youkai. Kurama, tendido en la cama, totalmente despojado de sus ropas, con un semblante que Hiei jamás había visto antes; mientras que éste, se encontraba arrodillado sobre el pelirrojo, cercando su cadera con sus piernas, e inclinado un poco hacia el kitsune.

—Te ves...hermoso... — susurró Hiei, al mirar los ojos verdes de su amante en aquel rostro fino que parecía ser algo distinto al de otras ocasiones, y que justo ahora se sonrojaba un poco más, gracias al cumplido de parte de Hiei.

—Gracias... —respondió en lo que pareció ser algo como un suspiro.

—Estas...listo? —preguntó un poco titubeante el chico del Jagan.

—Si...hazlo... —le contestó Kurama, acomodándose un poco para permitirle a Hiei comenzar con la faena.

—...Tendré cuidado... —agregó el pelinegro, para 'tranquilizarlo', mientras se abría paso entre las piernas de su pareja, colocando su sexo justo en aquel punto exacto, haciendo que el pelirrojo se preparara para recibir la primer embestida. Estaban listos, y ya no podían contenerse, por lo que el mitad koorime no quiso dejar esperando a su amante mas tiempo, introduciendo parte de su miembro en Kurama un poco rápido, pero suave, provocándole a éste un pequeño gemido y un gran rubor en todo su rostro, lo que lo hacía lucir aún mas hermoso bajo aquella tenue luz que la lámpara de mesa les proporcionaba. El pelinegro abrió un poco más las piernas del kitsune, lo que de inmediato le indicó a Kurama que el chico trataría de llegar mas adentro. De nueva cuenta, dio otra embestida, un poco más fuerte, lo que lo hizo llegar mas al interior del chico, quien trataba de contener delicados gemidos de placentero dolor, dejando escapar unos cuantos, mientras se aferraba de las sabanas que cubrían la cama donde yacían. Sentían una nueva sensación, ahora que se estaban entregando el uno al otro, era algo un poco extraño, pero que definitivamente estaban disfrutando ampliamente. Hiei se acercó un poco más a Kurama, y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras este soltaba las blancas sabanas, solo para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Hiei, acción misma que sellaron con un apasionado beso, y mientras éste se consumía, el youkai de fuego comenzaba a moverse suavemente, dentro y fuera del otro chico, con movimientos rítmicos. Poco a poco iba subiendo la intensidad de sus movimientos, eran un poco mas rápidos y fuertes, lo suficiente para no lastimar a Kurama, quién se abrazaba más fuertemente al cuello de Hiei cada vez que aumentaba la intensidad.

Las suaves sabanas acariciaban la piel de ambos, mientras continuaban consumando el acto, de la forma más placentera posible.

Hiei comenzó a acariciar suavemente el sexo de Kurama de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de él. El kitsune estaba enloquecido con todas aquellas caricias. Nunca se imaginó que algún día llegaría a hacer todo eso con el chico que amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos se imaginaba que todo se daría de la forma en que sucedía en ese momento.

El momento cumbre de la noche estaba por llegar y los dos podían percibirlo. No querían que ese momento terminara así como si nada, por lo que se mantuvieron las caricias en mayor grado que antes. Les faltaba casi nada para terminar con lo que habían comenzado minutos atrás. Se preparaban para culminar aquel momento tan especial; Hiei, con sus manos, tomó las manos de Kurama, que yacían en la cama, por encima de su cabeza. Se apretaron un poco las manos mutuamente, sólo para venirse ambos al mismo tiempo, segundos después, dejándoles una deliciosa sensación de satisfacción. Después de eso, vino el cansancio que les dejaban las energías agotadas durante todos y cada uno de los minutos pasados. Hiei cayó tendido sobre Kurama, quién lo abrazó. El koorime le respondió de la misma forma, mientras acercaba suave y lentamente su boca al oído de Kurama.

—Kurama...yo te...te amo... —dijo trabajosamente en un susurro un poco entrecortado por la agitación y el cansancio.

—Hiei... —respondió el pelirrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Le era difícil creer que Hiei en verdad le decía eso, siendo que era la persona mas fría que actualmente conocía. —Yo también...te amo... — añadió, besando, por última vez en el día, los labios del koorime. De nueva cuenta, el beso fue correspondido.

Se cubrieron con las frescas sabanas que estaban en la cama, abrazados el uno del otro, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, recostados cómodamente. Hacía un poco de viento fresco afuera, mientras la luna iluminaba, a su manera, las calles y edificaciones de la ciudad, creando una escena maravillosa, para una noche tan perfecta. La luz de la lámpara ahora estaba apagada, cediéndole territorio a la luz de la luna, que se infiltraba tímidamente en la habitación, dando una iluminación sublime al lugar. Hiei recorría con sus dedos la larga cabellera de su amante, mientras él permanecía recostado sobre el pecho del pelinegro, pasando una de sus manos en él.

—Sabes?...nunca me imaginé que esto sucedería...No sólo lo de hoy, si no todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Siempre creí que tendría que guardar todo lo que sentía y pretender que nunca lo sentí. Pensé que cuando te lo dijera, te alejarías de mí. Estoy feliz de que todo haya sido de la forma en que sucedió. —

—...Entonces...creo que estábamos en las mismas situaciones... —

—Estoy muy feliz de tenerte... —

—Yo también lo estoy... — diciendo, ambos, estas palabras ya con mucho cansancio en sus cuerpos, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, cayendo dormidos casi al terminar de hablar. No habían dormido tan placidamente desde aquella vez en Gandara. (_Ver cap. 7_)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era temprano por la mañana, y el youko se acababa de despertar. Si no fuese porque Hiei aún seguía durmiendo en su cama, pensaría que todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño y nada más. Se quedó recostado al lado del cuerpo de Hiei, mirando su rostro, el mismo que normalmente lucía carente de sentimientos, pero que ahora reflejaba un semblante de paz y tranquilidad. Se veía diferente a lo normal, pues incluso llegaba a verse algo de inocencia en su rostro. Incluso, desde tiempo atrás era distinto con él, pues se había abierto con él, mostrándole el lado cálido que siempre había tenido, pero que nadie había merecido ver, hasta la llegada del pelirrojo, expresándole ese sentimiento que antes había considerado como una mera debilidad. Lo abrazó un poco más y besó su tibia frente. Se separó de él, y se puso de pie. Entró a la regadera, duchándose en solo unos minutos. Salió, secó su cuerpo y se vistió, y justo antes de salir de la habitación, besó la boca de su amante, que aun estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Pasó suavemente una de sus manos por el rostro del koorime, susurrándole esas palabras que tanto había deseado oír de su boca desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo atrás: 'Te amo', provocando que, de forma inconciente, Hiei sonriera un poco. Kurama le devolvió aquella sonrisa, para después incorporarse y salir de la habitación. Una vez afuera, hizo un pequeño kekkai en el cuarto, para prevenir que alguien de su familia entrara allí, pero sin encerrar a Hiei en él. Bajó por las escaleras de la casa. Al ser temprano por la mañana en pleno sábado, era todo un hecho que aún no había nadie despierto, a excepción de él, por supuesto. Salió de su hogar y se dirigió a un parque cercano. No era el que solía frecuentar normalmente, sino que era uno al que en contadas ocasiones iba a visitar. No era un parque muy concurrido, y mucho menos lo era en ese día y a esas horas.

Había salido a caminar un poco y a tomar algo de aire fresco. Eso le gustaba en verdad, y más ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, aunque de igual forma, le hubiera gustado quedarse en casa, con 'aquel' youkai.

De no ser por algunas cuantas personas regadas en ciertas y contadas partes del parque, aquel lugar estaría totalmente desierto. Y así le parecía a Kurama, pues no había una sola persona cerca de su alrededor. Eso lo 'reconfortó' un poco, pues deseaba un poco de soledad para reacomodar su mente. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, el crujir de unas ramas lo distrajo. Pensó que quizá podría haber sido una ardilla de las que a veces aparecían en esos lugares la causante de aquel sonido. No le dio mayor importancia y siguió con sus asuntos, principalmente en los planes que tenía para el futuro. Se sonrió un poco, pues estaba feliz y algo impaciente por llevarlos a cabo. Se detuvo en seco al oír una voz que no había oído desde hacía mucho. Una voz que le perturbaba desde el primer instante en que la escuchó. Su rostro de felicidad cambió abruptamente por uno de temor al sentir el contacto de unas manos frías que rodeaban su cuello. Unas manos que había sentido hace mucho tiempo, y que aún ahora, tenían el mismo efecto que aquella vez que las sintió, haciéndole sentir indefenso.

—Veo que estas muy contento... — dijo la voz con un tono burlón y lleno de cierto 'gozo', mientras el kitsune aún estaba petrificado, logrando pronunciar una sola palabra, aún con aquel temor sobre su ser.

—...K...Karasu... —

—...Me alegra que me recuerdes, Youko Kurama... —dijo el mencionado —Es bueno saber que aún me tienes en mente. Creo que debería sentirme halagado— decía, manteniendo en su rostro aquella sonrisa burlona que tenía desde el comienzo. Se veía casi igual que la primera vez que lo vio, solo que esta vez no estaba portando su mascara.

—Qué es lo que quieres!? —dijo Kurama, aún sin lograr mover su cuerpo, pues estaba conciente de que, al menos en esos instantes, estaba a merced de Karasu.

—He venido a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes contigo... —respondió al oído del kitsune, añadiendo con un susurro— Y también a 'jugar' un poco contigo... —

Kurama tragó un poco de saliva ante aquello que acababa de oír, y aprovechó la primera oportunidad que se le presentó para alejarse a unos pasos de aquel youkai. Fue cuando tomó la palabra:

—Se suponía que estabas muerto... —dijo, tomando ahora una expresión como de asombro.

—Aquel día, cuando usaste la planta succionadora de sangre en mi, logré salvarme matando a esa odiosa planta poco después de nuestra pelea, pues descubrí que mi sangre servía como 'portadora' de mi poder. Si me hubiese tardado solo unos segundos mas en descubrirlo, hubiera sido fatal. Utilicé las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para lograrlo y caí rendido. Tenía poco pulso, por lo que pensaron que yo estaba muerto, y fue cuando arrojaron mi cuerpo a una fosa donde tiraban los cadáveres de los perdedores. Para cuando desperté, me encontraba rodeado de cadáveres malolientes, y al salir de ahí, noté que el estadio ya estaba en ruinas. Supuse lo ocurrido, y no tuve más opción que volver a comenzar. Salí de aquella isla con un solo propósito en mente: Buscarte y acabar contigo. Después de una larga estancia en el Makai, intentando recuperarme poco a poco del torneo, llegué a escuchar la 'noticia' de que el gobernante de Gandara tenía como su segundo al mando a esa persona que buscaba: Tú. Comencé a seguirte, esperando el momento indicado para conseguir lo que deseo, y éste parece ser el momento adecuado. —dibujando ahora una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

—No...no puede ser...estaba seguro de que...morirías con aquel ataque... —murmuraba, titubeando un poco al hablar.

—Me subestimaste...y es ahora cuando te puedes dar cuenta de lo insignificante que es tu poder— decía, sonriendo cínicamente.

—maldito... —gruñía el pelirrojo, apretando fuertemente sus puños ante aquellas palabras.

—Basta de palabrería... —cambiando esa sonrisa de momentos atrás, y poniendo una expresión seria, pero sumamente fría. Su oponente se estremeció x dentro al mirar aquel rostro. Sin duda se veía más frío y despiadado que durante el Torneo. No se daba por vencido. Estaba dispuesto a dar pelea de ser necesario. —Acabemos con esto! — gritó, corriendo velozmente hacia el pelirrojo, tocando su brazo izquierdo y su muslo del mismo lado, provocando una explosión que tomó desprevenido al zorro, dejándolo herido, con la ropa bastante desgarrada, quemada y manchada de sangre en las partes donde los explosivos habían hecho contacto.

—kgh...ahhhh!! —gritó Kurama al sentir aquel dolor intenso, tambaleándose un poco, recuperando el equilibrio casi al instante. Sacó una rosa de su cabello, ya listo para atacar —Rose whip!! — Gritó, mientras lanzaba fuertes ataques llenos de furia, haciendo uso del látigo en que se había convertido aquella rosa, al tiempo en que Karasu esquivaba hábilmente los golpes, utilizando bombas para ello. Los ataques del youko se intensificaron, logrando que algunos de ellos hicieran contacto contra el cuerpo del cuervo, abriendo heridas en el, mismas que no le importaron a su oponente, pues comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia el kitsune, preparándose para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Kurama no lograba mantenerlo atrás, por lo que desistió de usar el látigo, haciendo ahora un escudo con pétalos de rosa a su alrededor.

—Es una lástima que creas que puedes detenerme con algo tan débil... —decía Karasu, quién continuaba acercándose, evadiendo algunos pétalos y haciendo estallar algunos otros mas —Ríndete y muere... —

—...Te venceré... —respondía entre murmuros, lanzándose a atacar con sus puños a su oponente, ahora que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de él. Karasu lograba esquivar algunos, pero recibiendo algunos otros. Kurama logró darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—kah!... —dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando un poco inclinado, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire. Al enderezarse un poco, dejó ver un delgado hilo de sangre que salía de su boca —Eso era justo lo que esperaba... —decía incorporándose completamente, y dando un gran salto hacia Kurama, quien al verlo en el aire, con su traje como si fuesen alas, recordó, por unos instantes, su Fortuna de Año Nuevo.

**xXx Flashback xXx**

"...Debes tener mucho cuidado con los cuervos" _(Nota: Ver capítulo 3)_

**xXx Fin del Flashback xXx**

—A esto...se refería...!? —murmuró, al momento en que Karasu tocaba el suelo, frente a él, y sin dar tiempo para nada, tomando la iniciativa de atacar, mientras Kurama se defendía casi totalmente de los golpes. Karasu aprovechó la primer oportunidad que se le presentó, y detonó una pequeña bomba sobre el muslo sano del zorro, haciéndolo gritar del dolor una vez mas.

—No imaginas cuánto disfruto ver tu sufrimiento... —decía burlona y cínicamente, verdaderamente complacido de ver al pelirrojo en aquel estado, escuchando aquellos gritos que sólo ellos dos podían oír, pues no había ni un solo ser cerca de esa zona. Kurama había caído abruptamente al suelo. Karasu no perdió aquella oportunidad, y continuó propinándole una golpiza al youko, pateándolo y pisoteando, en ocasiones, las heridas que le habían ocasionado los explosivos, sólo por el gusto de verlo sufrir más. Kurama tenía los ojos un poco llorosos debido a aquel dolor de sus heridas abiertas y sangrantes.

—"_Sólo...tengo una oportunidad...para acabar con esto..."_ —pensaba Kurama, tratando de soportar un poco mas y ganar algo de tiempo, sacando una semilla de su cabello sin que Karasu se diera cuenta. Se sorprendió cuando, de pronto, los ataques de su enemigo se habían detenido. —...Hiei...? —murmuró, imaginando que tal vez el youkai de fuego había sentido su ki, y se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, y que ahora venía a ayudarlo. Se decepcionó mucho al ver que no era así. Karasu se arrodilló a un lado de Kurama. Lo levantó un poco, sosteniéndolo con un brazo por detrás de su espalda

—Me repugna que pienses en aquel sujeto aún mientras te retuerces de dolor...Pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte...Te haré que lo olvides pronto... —pronunciando esas palabras mientras encajaba sus afiladas uñas en las heridas del kitsune, haciéndolas sangrar aún mas, provocando mas gestos y gemidos de dolor por parte del chico. —Te lo he dicho antes... —decía, acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Kurama —Me encanta destruir lo que amo. Me gusta jugar con ello y hacerlo sufrir hasta el final... —agregó, mientras comenzaba a besar la boca de Kurama, llegando poco a poco al interior de ella, jugando salvajemente con su lengua, y comenzando a recorrer parte del pecho de su presa, con la mano que tenía libre, metiéndola por debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo, tocando con aquella mano, fría como el hielo, la tersa piel que se ocultaba bajo aquellas prendas.

Kurama detestaba todo eso. Los segundos se hacían cada vez mas largos, no tenía otra opción mas que resistir. Debía esperar un poco más para poder llevar su plan a cabo, y no podía alejar a Karasu, pues lo tenía desprevenido, y justo en donde lo necesitaba. Sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco mas, pues debía reunir bastante energía. Karasu continuaba con su faena, tratando de llevarla aún mas lejos. Su mano comenzó a bajar desde su pecho, hasta el pantalón del kitsune. Kurama sólo se estremeció al ver lo que aquel youkai estaba por hacer, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, al sentir como aquella mano fría comenzaba a tocar la piel que estaba debajo de esa prenda. Ya no podía resistir más. La boca le sabía a sangre, y sabía que si dejaba que Karasu llegara mas lejos, ya no podría hacer mucho para detenerlo. Sintió que su poder apenas alcanzaba el nivel que necesitaba para no poner su vida en riesgo. Aún debía esperar un poco más, pero no resistió un solo segundo más. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, puso la semilla que había sacado de su cabello en el suelo, entre Karasu y él, y liberó todo aquel poder que había estado almacenando, haciendo crecer una planta justo en ese lugar, en el poco espacio que había entre los dos. Kurama alcanzó a saltar hacia un lado, evitando interferir en el camino de la planta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la hizo crecer mucho más hacia donde se encontraba Karasu. La planta creció desmesuradamente, tomando una forma parecida a la de una gran rama de árbol. Era muy puntiaguda y gruesa. A pesar de su simplicidad, su ataque era bastante mortífero, y consumía mucha energía para hacer buen uso de ella. Incluso era venenosa.

Todo fue muy rápido. Para cuando Karasu se dio cuenta, la planta ya estaba atravesando parte de su torso, a la altura del estómago, saliendo por su espalda, un poco mas arriba.

—hn...debí suponerlo... —balbuceó con dificultad el cuervo, sintiendo como un profundo e intenso dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, tratando de controlarlo, mientras su sangre comenzaba a correr poco a poco hacia abajo sobre su desgarrada ropa.

—Eso será suficiente para acabar contigo— dijo el kitsune, sintiéndose ya mas tranquilo, al momento en que se incorporaba lentamente y con bastante esfuerzo. —Ésa es una planta venenosa. El antídoto para ese veneno es muy escaso. Ya no tienes salvación. En sólo unos minutos estarás muerto, ya sea a causa del desangramiento o por el veneno. Esta pelea ha terminado... —lanzándole una feroz mirada a su adversario, quien, a pesar de aquella inmensa herida y de estar conciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba, sonreía maliciosamente, con una especie de demencia que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—No me molesta morir...he cumplido lo que quería hacer contigo... —decía cínicamente, mientras mas hilos de sangre corrían desde su boca hasta su barbilla.

—...estás loco...tu meta era matarme...y en tu condición actual...jamás lo lograrás... —Eso es lo que tú crees... —dijo, mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia Kurama.

—Q-que de...!! —reaccionó por instinto, y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía en la condición en que se encontraba. Estaba tratando de escapar del ataque. Sabía que no tenía ya energía, por lo que le sería imposible ver las bombas que Karasu lanzara hacia él, así que solo esquivaba por donde suponía que podrían estar las bombas.

—Eres divertido...no tienes razón alguna para huir...el explosivo al que tanto temes está justo dentro de tu cuerpo en este instante... —el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco al oír eso.

—P-pero...cómo puede ser eso...? —se preguntó en voz baja. Mientras Karasu continuó hablando.

—Durante el beso de hace rato, te di un poco de la sangre que hiciste brotar por mi boca. Durante todo este tiempo que te busqué, me di cuenta de que puedo utilizar hasta mi sangre como 'vehiculo' para mi poder. Y justo ahora, en tu interior se aloja parte de él. Ahora podrás experimentar el mismo dolor que me ocasiona tu porquería de planta... —dijo, concentrando lo que le quedaba de poder, detonando el explosivo de la sangre que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kurama.

_—"Death Image - Death Note ost"—_

—ghhhhhh...ghhhaaaaa!! —gritaba desesperadamente el youko al sentir una gran explosión a la altura de su abdomen. Un fuego intenso en su interior y un ardor inmenso. Cayó arrodillado al suelo, gimiendo de dolor, poniendo, por reflejo, su mano sobre su muy malherido y sangrante abdomen. De pronto, pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar que se acercaba a toda prisa al lugar.

—Kurama!! —gritó Hiei, logrando llegar a él, justo antes de que se desplomara por completo en el suelo. —Ku...rama...! —

—Hiei... —murmuró con mucho esfuerzo el pelirrojo, girando su rostro hacia el del mencionado. —No te imaginas...cuanto me alegro...creí que no volvería a verte...Me dio mucho gusto el haberte conocido...me hiciste muy feliz...te lo agradezco mucho...por favor...cuida mucho de mi madre y de mi familia... —

—...estarás bien... —

—...nada de eso... —dijo, esbozando una pequeña y muy forzada sonrisa—...me hubiera gustado conocerte...al menos un año antes...así hubiera podido estar mas tiempo contigo...Sé feliz...Hiei...te...amo... —dijo, haciendo un último esfuerzo, acercando, con sus manos llenas de sangre, el rostro del koorime al suyo, besando los labios de su amante por última vez. De pronto, Hiei sintió como las fuerzas de Kurama se desvanecían. Sus manos cayeron sobre su abdomen, mientras su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos se cerraban por completo, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima que recorrió su rostro. Parecía como si estuviese dormido, aun cuando la cruel realidad era otra.

Hiei estaba en shock, no podía creer que en verdad se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel Youko legendario, el mismo al que tanto había amado. Ése mismo chico que al día anterior se le había visto tan feliz. Ése que tantos planes tenía para su futuro, juntos. Fue entonces que el sonido de una hiruiseki que golpeaba contra el suelo, rompió aquel silencio tan fúnebre. Se abrazó un poco mas fuerte del cuerpo de Kurama, apretando los dientes, tratando de contener aquel dolor, mientras aun podía percibir lo que quedaba de calor en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que aún desprendía un delicado aroma a rosas, pero combinado con el olor a sangre y pólvora. Sentía como sus ojos se inundaban. Era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien. De pronto, recuperó la postura, cambiando las lágrimas por un sentimiento de ira al escuchar la risa del youkai que le había arrebatado al kitsune.

—Ambos me dan asco... —decía Karasu, ya algo tambaleante debido a la falta de sangre, misma que ya formaba un charco a su alrededor. —Ese Youko era muy divertido...debiste ver sus expresiones de dolor y sufrimiento...mientras lo golpeaba... —decía, sonriendo malévolamente, pero hablando ya con mucha dificultad, gracias a que el veneno estaba tomando bastante efecto. —Me hubiera gustado jugar...mas tiempo con el...Lástima que...haya sido tan débil...Su boca...tenía un sabor...delicioso... —agregó, para después toser sangre. Sintió un gran dolor en su rostro: Hiei lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Karasu siguió sonriendo, ya con la mirada perdida. —Disfrútalo...será lo único...que podrás hacer... —añadió, con sus últimas fuerzas, cayendo rendido, ya sin vida. Hiei aún estaba abatido. Regresó a donde yacía el cuerpo de Kurama, a varios metros de donde estaba el de Karasu. Seguía incrédulo, no podía figurarse aún la idea de que la persona que mejor lo conocía estuviese muerta. Toda la vegetación cercana a Kurama estaba totalmente marchita.

"_Debió absorberles la energía para alargar un poco más su vida cuando supo que yo estaba aquí..._", pensó. —Zorro tonto...todo para estar conmigo un poco mas... —dijo en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa casi invisible, mientras varias lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, convirtiéndose en hermosas y cristalinas gemas que caían sobre el inerte cuerpo de Kurama, manchándose de sangre al hacer contacto con el.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían transcurrido ya algunas horas desde aquel fatídico suceso. El youkai de fuego no soportaba estar en el funeral de la persona a quién le había entregado todo su ser. Estaba más callado y serio que de costumbre. Su rostro, en vez de reflejar una frialdad habitual, reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Estaba meditando si debía seguir a Kurama. No sabía qué hacer. Sintió como una mano ajena alcanzaba su hombro, lo que lo hizo voltear a ver de quién se trataba.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, o al menos creo tener una idea de ello... —dijo Yuusuke— Sólo te puedo decir que no lo hagas.

—Por que no debería? —

—Supongo que Kurama desea que sigas viviendo—

—Realmente ya no tengo razón para quedarme. Todo lo que tenía se fue con él... — "_Incluso cuando estuve a punto de dejarme morir en el Makai, decidí continuar viviendo, sólo para poder verlo de nuevo...a pesar de que en ese momento mi orgullo no me lo permitiera..._", pensaba.

—Tú me habías dicho que Kurama te pidió que cuidaras de su familia. Piensas quedar mal con él? Piénsalo bien— respondió el detective, dejando sólo a Hiei, para que acomodara sus ideas, mientras éste, por su parte, veía con mucho pesar a la familia de Kurama. Estaban igual que Hiei. No creían que eso estuviera sucediendo de verdad, especialmente Shiori, quien estaba destrozada ante aquel suceso. Yuusuke y el resto habían creado una historia convincente sobre Cómo había ocurrido todo, pues una de las cosas que el kitsune nunca hubiera deseado, era que su familia se enterara de que realmente era un youkai.

Aquella noche, Hiei no podía dormir. Era extraño pensar que, justo la noche anterior, se habían entregado el uno al otro, y ahora...sólo le quedaban los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado junto al pelirrojo. Permaneció pensando en lo que haría. Estaba totalmente indeciso. Por una parte, deseaba seguir a Kurama, y por otra parte, pensaba en continuar viviendo, pues así lo querría el kitsune. Después de pasar gran parte de la noche pensando en lo que haría, se quedó dormido.

_**xXx Dentro del sueño xXx**_

—Hiei...Hiei... —lo llamaba una voz conocida.

—nnn...? Kurama...!? —respondió, mirando hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver que, en efecto, se trataba del mencionado, quien le sonreía de aquella forma tan bella que sólo hacía para con Hiei.

—Me da mucha alegría hablar contigo, aunque sea a través de tus sueños. Estaba esperando a que te durmieras para poder venir. —

—como llegaste aquí? —

—Fue fácil. Solo tuve que recordar lo que Yuusuke me platicó hace mucho, sobre entrar en los sueños. Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que he podido estar aquí. Quería hablar contigo, aunque fuese solo un poco, pues no pude soportar verte abatido. Debo decir que no me gustó el hecho de que me vieras morir, aunque fue muy reconfortante el tenerte a mi lado en mis últimos segundos. En verdad que es muy difícil el tener que separarnos una vez mas... —

—...vaya que lo es... —

—Sólo te quiero pedir lo mismo que en la mañana. Sé feliz. No te preocupes por mi. Estoy bien, y siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando de ti. Sé que no será lo mismo, pero mientras podremos vernos en tus sueños. —

—Sabes perfectamente que eso solo será temporal. Dentro de poco algún shinigami vendrá por ti, si no es que ya deben estar buscándote. —

—De eso no te apures. Tratare de mantenerme lejos de ellos lo más que pueda. También trataré de conseguir algún puesto, aunque sea pequeño, en el Reikai. De esa forma, quizá pueda volver a verte pronto, pero fuera de tus sueños, pero no te puedo asegurar mucho. Mientras tanto, seguiré visitándote, si tú lo deseas, por supuesto.—

—Me parece bien, sabes que no me molesta verte. Por cierto, que ha pasado con el alma de aquel bastardo de Karasu? —

—Ha sido capturado por el Reikai. No puso resistencia alguna, pues estaba satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido. Es un alivio, pues al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme de que venga a molestar... —

—Eso me deja mas tranquilo...Aunque me ha quedado una duda. —

—Dime­. —

—Por qué no escapaste de la muerte como hiciste cuando eras sólo Youko? —

—Porque sería poco útil. Si reencarnara, tendría que volver a vivir una infancia y alejarme de ti por varios años, además de no poder ver a mi familia. —

—Pero...ya no estás con ellos... —

—Quizás no de forma material, pero aún puedo mantener un cierto contacto con ellos, de la misma forma que lo estoy haciendo contigo. Sobre lo de Volver a reencarnar, realmente hubiera sido algo difícil, puesto que al convertirme en humano, mi alma de Youko, se fusionó con la humana. Lo más probable era que, a la vez siguiente, mi alma ya fusionada tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, con otra alma humana, ocasionándole problemas. Posiblemente se perdería. Es por eso que decidí dejar que las cosas siguieran su propio curso. Bueno, ya es hora de irme. Cuídate. Nos veremos pronto. —pronunció, acercándose al medio koorime, sujetándolo de los hombros, y besando su boca.

_**xXx Fin del sueño xXx**_

Justo en aquel momento en que sus labios hacían contacto, Hiei se despertó lentamente, sintiendo todavía aquel roce en su boca, como si el beso no hubiese terminado. Se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Kurama. Shiori le había pedido que se quedara, pensando que quizás el chico no tendría lugar alguno en donde dormir. El simple hecho de que Hiei permaneciera en la casa la reconfortaba un poco.

El pelinegro se sentó sobre la cama, con un semblante sereno, y feliz de haber visto a Kurama, aunque fuese en sus sueños. Se volvió a recostar, aún pensando en lo ocurrido momentos antes. De pronto, empezó a sentirse más tranquilo y feliz. Sentía como una suave brisa comenzaba a abrazarlo, como si una parte de ella se recostara sobre su pecho. Inconcientemente, Hiei trató de rodear a aquella brisa con sus brazos, logrando hacerlo, como si hubiese alguien ahí a su lado. Casi en un suspiro, y poco antes de dormirse de nuevo, de su boca salió esa palabra que, desde mucho tiempo atrás, había tomado un gran significado, y que envolvía tantos sentimientos nuevos para él.

—...Kurama... —pronunció, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, sintiendo como aquella brisa, además de abrazarlo, ahora también se posaba dulcemente sobre sus labios.

Desde afuera, a través de la ventana, Botan los observaba, un poco enternecida y sonriendo.

—No puedes separarte de él, no es así, Kurama? Vaya que en verdad aprendió a amar a alguien—decía para sí misma, mientras veía el alma del mencionado, recostado al lado de Hiei, abrazando a éste. Lucía un poco diferente, pues, dado a la fusión de almas que tenía, su apariencia era la del pelirrojo, pero con orejas y cola de Youko, misma que se movía con una tranquila alegría— Creo que tendré que dejarte aquí y pretender que no te he encontrado aún... —añadió, mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose al Reikai, dejando atrás aquella habitación, donde yacían ambos youkai, estrechando aquel abrazo, mientras que una voz muy preciada para Hiei, le hablaba entre sueños.

—Te amo... —

— Yo a ti también, kitsune...me alegra tenerte conmigo...una vez mas... — murmuró, aún dormido, respondiendo de forma inconciente, pero honesta, a aquel que descansaba a su lado, sintiendo cómo la tristeza que lo había abrumado todo el día, se desvanecía.

**「終り」owari**

* * *

Bien, mis estimados lectores, eso ha sido todo, al menos en cuanto a este historia. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre ella. Me ha gustado, y de hecho, me ha satisfecho en un 95 mas o menos. Especialmente en estos últimos capítulos.

De nueva cuenta, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero como ya expliqué, en ocasiones carecía de inspiración para escribir, y en muchas otras, de tiempo para pasarlo a la computadora (pues el borrador lo hice hace ya unos meses en una libreta, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, no lo había podido pasar a la PC).

Este capítulo ha quedado mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba, y mucho mas grande que el resto de los capitulos. La razon por la que decidí dejarlo así, fue porque, de hacerlo, le hubiese quitado parte de la 'magia'. Espero no haya sido muy tedioso o cansado.

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado la historia, y la forma en que terminó. Realmente me costó un poco de trabajo todo lo que pasa después de que Karasu re-aparece, pues no sabía bien cómo podría ser la reacción de Hiei y la decisión que tomaría al verse separado, una vez mas, de Kurama. Eso sin contar varios detallitos que también me costaron trabajo a lo largo de este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Espero contar con el apoyo de todo aquel que haya gustado del fic para mis futuros proyectos, pues ya tengo uno en mente, y espero no me tome tanto tiempo como en esta ocasión. De igual forma, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que me dejaron sus comentarios. Espero poder leerlos pronto otra vez.

Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
